An Academy With a Death Wish
by Writing is Peace
Summary: When Clary's mother dies in a freak accident and her dead beat dad is nowhere to be found, she is sent to an academy to live out her school years, at her mothers request. It just so happens that this academy is filled with teenagers with a death wish. Clary gets dragged into a world that she never knew she belonged in, and when a super threat appears, Clary and others are tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I** **really don't have anything to say. I have big plans for the story and I can't wait to see how it unfolds and how much are you guys react to it. As of right now I'm writing with a broken arm so it's a little bit more difficult for me to type which means proper uploads may be slower. For the past couple weeks, I've been prewriting chapters, and at this point, I feel like I have a story line.**

 **As for information on my other stories, "Her" is at a standstill. I have zero idea what I want to do for the sequel. "Kill My Mojo" on the other has been discontinued and** **deleted. I had a half way complete story line, and it was just over all really shitty.**

 **I hope you enjoy my first chapter, and let me know what you think so I can tweak the following chapters.**

 **Clary's POV**

Three days.

It has been three days since my mother died in a car crash. The sad thing is, I don't feel anything. I was staring at my living room wall when my child services worker, Lydia, walks into my apartment.

"Are your bags packed?" Lydia asks and I nod numbly, staying silent. Because my father is no longer in the picture, and the police didn't care enough to look for him, I am moving to an academy. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to my best friend, Simon, who I may never see again.

"This is at your mothers request, if it was a bad place, I'm sure she wouldn't have planned for you to be sent there." Lydia tells me and I sigh, standing up off the couch. I have no clue about anything about this place. There are no websites, no informational packets, and my mom didn't give me anything to go off of.

Lydia leads me out of my soon to be forgotten home and down towards her car. I toss my bag into the trunk of her small car before stepping into the front seat of her car.

"You know this is a legacy academy, right?" Lydia asks and I shake my head. I'm going to go ahead and guess that it was my father that went to this "prestigious" academy.

"No I didn't. You wanna know why? Because nobody has told me shit." I say, sounding awfully bitter.

"Well, we are meeting the head mistress and her three eldest children at a coffee shop." Lydia tells me and I nod, putting my headphones in, but not playing any music, I just don't want Lydia to talk to me. I'm not sure how long I rode in the car for, but eventually, we pull up to a small coffee shop in the dead center of New York City.

"Grab your bag, I'll walk you in." Lydia tells me, opening her car door. I walk out of the car, pulling my bag out and taking a breather.

"Clary, I know leaving your old life behind is hard, but I promise you'll be ok." Lydia says, putting a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug her off.

"Let's go." I tell her, following behind her into the coffee shop. I glance around the shop and nobody really stands out as students at a prep school. I do see a group of people cloaked in black, even down to the hair. Don't get me wrong, they are all very pretty, but they are all very… intimidating. Please, don't let these be the people I have to meet with.

"Hold on Clarissa, I see the people you are meeting with." Lydia says, steering me towards the table filled with the children of the night. Shit.

"Maryse?" Lydia greets the older woman with a smile, and she shakes her hand. Maryse looks me up and down before giving me a small smile.

"I'm head mistress Lightwood, and these are two of my four children, Alec and Isabelle, Jace is getting coffee and should be joining us in a few moments." Ms. Lightwood says, and Isabelle stands up, hugging me. I tense up and awkwardly put a hand on her back.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaims, sitting back down and patting the chair next to her. Alec just nods at me with a small, half smile. I like his style.

"I'll be checking in Clarissa." Lydia tells me and I glare at her, putting my bag under my seat.

"I'd rather you not." I say quite snidely and she pats my shoulder before turning and walking towards the exit.

"So, Clarissa is it?" Ms. Lightwood asks and I shake my head.

"Just Clary actually." I say and Ms. Lightwood smiles.

"Very pretty. You are Jocelyn's daughter, am I right?" Ms. Lightwood inquires and I nod once again.

"She was a great friend of mine growing up, she was very brace and loyal. I am truly sorry to hear of her accident." She says, pushing her lips into a thin line. I was about to ask her how she knew my mother, and what she meant by "brave" and "loyal", when a boy with bright blonde hair walks over to our table. He has a coffee in hand and he looks very out of place with the rest of this group, excluding me of course.

"Jace, nice of you to finally join us, Clary, meet my other son, Jace, meet Clary, she is joining the agency." Me. Lightwood says, pointing to the seat next to me, and Jace sits down next to me silently.

"Agency?" I question, I thought I was going to a prep school.

"Oh darling, you have so much to learn. We can discuss the rest of the specifics in the car, do you want anything to eat?" Ms. Lightwood asks, and I shake my head no. I haven't eaten anything yet, but I am to uncomfortable to request for them to buy me food.

"Jace, take the poor girl to the counter so she can grab a bite, we will meet you too in the car." Jace gives me a small smile, and Alec stands up, walking over to me, lifting my bag and draping it over his shoulder.

"Ok Maryse." Jace says and I raise my brow. He calls his mom by his first name? Jace leads the way to the long line that leads to the cashiers.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" Jace asks and I frown slightly. If you were to ask my mom or Simon, they would tell you I was loud and outgoing, but I guess they can't now, saying I'm never going to see one of them and they other is dead.

"No, not really." I lie and I push up on my tippy toes to try and see over the persons shoulders so I can read the menu. I fail and Jace begins chuckling at me. I turn to glare at him and eventually he ends up sobering up.

"I can't wait to change that." Jace mumbles and I sigh, brushing my bright red hair out of my face.

"What do you want to eat?" Jace asks and I sigh, still struggling to read the menu.

"Uh, I've never been here, what's good?" I ask and Jace shrugs, leaning his elbow on my shoulder. I glare at him and move out from under his arm.

"The sandwiches are good." Jace tells mean I nod.

"Just order me what ever one you like." I say as we reach the counter.

Eventually we get our food and walk out to the car that I will be ridding in to the academy. Jace opens the door for me and gives me a small smile before extending his arm, "after you darling."

I roll my eyes and step into the car, taking a seat between Isabelle and Jace. I lie my head against the back of the seat, and Isabelle peers at me, a smile on her face.

"You're very pretty, don't you think that she's really pretty Jace?" Isabelle says and I look at Jace out of the corner of my eye. I really hope he doesn't answer that.

"Very pretty." Jace says with a wink and my cheeks flush. That's awkward.

"You can shut your eyes, it's about a two hour drive." Alec tells me and I nod. In the past three days I haven't really slept a whole lot in the past few days. This time, luckily I ended up drifting off.

I wake up to a conversation that seems to be escalating into an argument, and I glance around sightly.

"This was her moms dying wish, for her to do what every Fairchild and Morgenstern did, and I will respect that, are we clear Isabelle?" Ms. Lightwood snaps, is it bad that I assume that they are talking about me, but I am a Fray.

"She deserves a choice in this!" Jace responds and this time Alec whirls around in his seat.

"Jace, shut the hell up." Alec growls, and I sit up completely.

"Please don't argue about me." I say and everyone in the car turns to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jace says, smirking at me as if he didn't hear me ask for them to not argue about me. I'm going to have to talk to either Isabelle or Jace later, obviously Alec doesn't like me very much.

"We're here, Isabelle take Clary to her room, Jace and Alec come with me. When you are all settled Clary, have Isabelle take you to my office and we can clear up everything." Ms. Lightwood says and before I can respond, Isabelle grabs me by the hand and yanks me behind her. I grab my black duffle bag and follow behind Isabelle. The school looks like and old church, it has giant stain glass windows and two huge oak doors. Isabelle opens the doors, and instead of me being greeted to pews and podiums, there is a large ring and tables and separate rooms. The walls are lined with cabinets and computers, and there are about twenty people, many my age and a few younger, bustling around. Isabelle leads me to an elevator.

"Well rookie, we are sharing a room on the top floor." Isabelle says and I glance around the elevator. Isabelle has a huge smile plastered on her face and I can't help but smile back. The elevator ride is short, and Isabelle leads me to the very last room.

"Jace and Alec room next door to us, and Alec's fabulous boyfriend is across the hall. I have a few more friends along this floor that I can introduce you to after you have your meeting with my mother. The rooms are pretty simple," Isabelle begins, opening the door that leads into a small living room with a small kitchenette attached.

"There are two bedrooms with bathrooms attached. Your room is to the right, mine is to the left. You can go unpack and I would recommend changing, your t-shirt and jeans doesn't really fit in here." Isabelle says, looking at me up and down.

"Then what do I wear?" I ask, confused. I know I'm not dressed in black but I didn't think it was that bad.

"Dark colors and anything leather." Isabelle says with a wink as she disappears to the left, ducking into her room. I empty out my duffle bag onto my bed, I can put my clothes away later. My room is bland, with white walls and black bed sheets. Eventually, when I'm feeling more like myself, I'll have to change this up.

I dig through my clothing, pulling out black jeans and a dark red shirt. I hope this is good enough. I tie on black combat boots at tie my hair up. I walk out of my room and bang on Isabelle's door. Her door swings open and she smiles when she sees me.

"That was quick, you look better, but we are seriously going to need to work on your sense of style. Lets go meet up with my mom." Isabelle says and I roll my eyes behind her back. I follow her to the elevator, and we ride down to the second floor. The elevator dings and I notice a few people glance at me, the new girl, as we make our way to to Ms. Lightwoods office. As Isabelle reaches to open the door, it swings open and Alec come walking out, bumping my shoulder.

"You are an idiot Jace." He yells over his shoulder angrily, and I glance at Isabelle who is laughing silently. We walk into the office to see Ms. Lightwood pacing and Jace sitting on her desk, shaking his head slowly.

"Well, now that you two have that out of your systems, why don't we finally explain whats happening to Clary, we don't need Alexander for that." Ms. Lightwood says, pointing to the seats in front of her desk. Isabelle, Jace, and I all take a seat and Ms. Lightwood stands proudly in front of her desk.

"I know this is all going to be a lot to take in, and overtime, things will become a lot easier, but lets start slowly for now. We are an undercover secret organization that is spread out all over the world, and your mother, as well as dead beat father, grew up here. We handle the issues that the normal police isn't cut out for, or prepared for." Ms. Lightwood begins to tell me, and my jaw begins to go slack a little bit. She has to be joking, right?

"When your mom had your brother, she allowed for him to join the system, but when she had you, she left, along with you and your father. With her death, she begged for you to be able to rejoin the system and live the life that you were always meant to live. Of course, we complied." Ms. Lightwood tells me and I place a hand on my temple. This is a lot to take in, and I'm finding this hard to believe.

"So you are telling me I come from a long line of spies?" I question.

"Yes."

"Where is my brother now?" I ask and Ms. Lightwood frowns.

"You will learn this all in good time, but for now we must discuss your training. I was planning on having you train with Alexander but after our past conversation, that is probably not the best idea. Jace, you are going to need to teach this girl everything you know." Ms. Lightwood orders and before I can ask any more questions, Isabelle groans.

"Why can't I?" Isabelle complains and Jace shoots her a look that I don't understand.

"Because you are training Max." Ms. Lightwood says with a pointed look and I raise my brow.

"Who's Max?" I ask and for the first time in this meeting, Jace speaks.

"The youngest Lightwood, and my favorite sibling." Jace responds with a smirk and Isabelle rolls her eyes at him.

"Why don't we take a walk Clary, we have some stuff to talk about." Jace says and I nod, standing up, and Jace waves for me to follow him. Compared to me, he basically walks silent. It must have to do with his super special spy training.

"I'm sorry, I know how stressful this must be." Jace says as we walk through the main hall.

"Oh really? Because your the head mistresses son who has been doing this his whole life, so don't try to bull shit me." I snap, which causes Jace to whirl around and stand in front of me.

"I'm the head mistresses adopted son, who hasn't been doing this my whole life, I was adopted when I was ten, so I do know what you are going through." Jace responds and I sigh, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I say to Jace and he shrugs it off, turning around and walking again.

"First rule of becoming a super secret spy, never apologize for voicing your opinion or standing u for yourself." Jace says with a smirk. We step into the elevator and go down to the first floor. I expected for ud to be leaving the building, but instead Jace leads me to the ring.

"How much do you know about fighting? If it's not much, training starts right now." Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm still** **writing with a broken are but oh well. I think I may request a review number once again before I post my** **next chapter... I am happy to see traffic over this story and that I already have a few followers and favorites. I also think I'm going to start doing wacko facts again, I like when my readers know things about me.**

 **2 reviews = next chapter.**

 **Wacko Fact: A horse kicked me and broke my arm, I just got my cast removed. I'm now in an annoying ass brace.**

"In all honesty, not much." I admit to Jace as we stand in the middle of the fighting ring. I'm not a athletic person... at all. Hell, I'm a nerd, a art student, a book worm. I don't think I have ever gone to a gym once.

"Well shit. You and I both have a lot of work cut out for ourselves. When it comes to fighting in this line of work, you need to be skilled in weapons and hand to hand. If you run out of ammo or your weapon breaks then you need to be able to handle yourself. You need to be ready for anything." Jace explains to me, reaching up and pulling two long wooden rods out of a cabinet. He seriously expects me to fight him? He looks and he's built like a god.

"Don't be intimidated, I haven't even gave you the staff yet and I can already tell that you are afraid of me." Jace says to me, throwing the "staff", whatever the hell that is, at me. I step out of the way and let it fall to the ground. Jace lets out a exasperated chuckle and rolls his eyes.

"You're supposed to catch it." Jace says, but there isn't any hint of annoyance in his voice, he actually seemed to have found me being confused funny. I reach down and pick up the staff, looking to Jace for instructions on what I'm supposed to do with it. Instead of telling me what to do, he pulls his shirt off, dropping his staff and walking towards me. He moves so quickly it almost keeps me from noticing how cut he is. His chest, shoulders, and arms are also marked up with thick, black markings.

"What are those?" I ask as I motion to his tattoos.

"They are tattoos, but we call them runes. When we complete our missions, we get a tattoo to symbolize them. They each mean different things, and the more runes you have, the better fighter you are. Leave a little space between your hands on the staff." Jace instructs, going from one topic to another. He adjusts my hands for me, and shows me how to swing the staff to cause pain.

"Hit me as hard as you can." Jace tells me and I sigh, before winding up and slamming the staff into him. I thought I hit him pretty hard, but he doesn't even flinch.

"That wasn't awful." Jace says with a half smile on his face.

We train for another two hour or so, and by the time we are done Jace has knocked me on my ass at lease 12 times and I'm sore as hell. Jace on the other hand seems like he is just getting warmed up.

"You might wanna go get cleaned up, dinners in an hour. Do you need me to walk you back to your room?" Jace asks gently as he slides his shirt on over his head.

"I got it." I say, turning my back on Jace and walking to the elevator. Jace follows behind me and stands silently behind me.

"I said I-," I start angrily, whirling around, but I end up getting a face full of Jace' chest. He starts to laugh and I take an overly exaggerated step back. I take a deep breath, trying to tone down my annoyance

"I said I got it." I tell him, my voice low and steady. The elevator door dings and I walk in quietly, hearing Jace follow behind me.

"Hate to break it to you, but my room is right by yours. In order for me to get to my room, I'm going to have to ride in the elevator and walk down the hallway with you." Jace says and I continue to send him a sideways glare. We exit the elevator and walk down the hallway in a heavy silence. I turn to my left and Jace turns to the right and right as I go to walk into my room, Jace calls out to me.

"Clary!" He says and I turn to look at him.

"I'll see you at dinner." He says with a wink, and I roll my eyes, stepping into my living quarters. I take a deep breath and lay my back against the wall. I shut my eyes and when I reopen them, I see Isabelle is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"So!" She exclaims and I flinch at her overly happy tone of voice.

"So what?" I ask and she grunts in frustration.

"How was your first day of training?" She asks and I give her a weak smile.

"Tiring, I'm going to take a shower. If I'm not out for dinner, you can go down without me." I say and she nods in return.

"Dress to impress." Isabelle says with a wink and she turns to sit down on the living room couch. I walk into my room to see that Isabelle put my clothes away for me, and even through in a few more pieces. I need to remember to thank her after I get out of the shower.

I take a decent shower, cleaning up nice, and when I check the time, I notice that I have plenty to relax. I change into a semi casual outfit and sit down on the plush bed, pulling out my sketch book. I haven't draw for about a month, and my moms death hasn't really given me any new inspiration.

Somewhere between me flipping through sketches and lying on the plush bed, I ended up drifting off. I will admit, I 100% needed to sleep. I'm not really hungry anyway.

...

...

...

"Clary." I fairly hear. It is so far away that it sounds like it is in a dream. But when I hear my name for a second time, I shoot upwards, and my forehead hits something solid. I groan and lie face down on the bed. I hear another groan and a light thud, which makes me sit up again, my face still throbbing. I see Jace shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

"You have a hard head." Jace says, looking at me through one eye.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask him, standing up off my bed, and crossing my arms over my chest, feeling awfully embarrassed for no apparent reason. Maybe because a fricken gorgeous ass guy just woke me up and is now standing in my bedroom.

"Dinner is almost over and we figured you'd wanna eat. Plus Isabelle was getting nervous, she was worried I killed you." Jace says with a smirk, and I just continue to watch him closely.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you can stop looking at me like I am." Jace says gently and I cork up the corners of my lips in response.

"You want to go get some food?" Jace asks, pointing down, probably indication to the mess hall.

"How's the food?" I question and Jace smiles.

"It sucks. I have a better place in mind." Jace says with a wink, waving for me to follow him. I have enough time to snag my wallet and phone from off the counter and I stuff them in my pocket. He leads me out of the living quarters and I follow him down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"You're not taking me somewhere to bound me up and kill me where your sister will never find me again, are you?" I ask, playing with my fingers as we step into the elevator. Jace throws his arms over my shoulders and pulls me near him, putting his lips near my ear.

"And if I was, how would you stop me?" He says, sending chills up my spine. I act with my gut, spinning around and shoving him off of me, throwing my hands like he taught me, hitting him once in the throat and another time on the shoulder.

"Once you put a little more muscle on your body, that'll actually do some damage." Jace says as the elevator door dings and opens. Jace leads me out of the academy and I glance overly shoulder at the monstrous building.

"The Institute really is a wonder. What type of food do you like?" Jace asks me and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Your not actually going to bound me up and kill me right?" I ask him and Jace smiles, walking to me and linking arms with me.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll take you to a really good place." Jace says to me, tugging me to the left.

We walk for a little bit before we walk into a pretty hard looking restaurant. When we walk in I see a lot more people that are dressed similar to the way Alec, Jace, and Isabelle do. Jace must notice my curiosity as we walk up to the hostess stand. People are standing around, playing darts and pool, and taking shots at a long bar.

"This is the Shadow Hunter's and Down Worlder's hang out." Jace says as we take a seat across from each other.

"That what and the what?" I question and Jace laughs, brushing his hair back.

"We are called Shadow Hunter's, the forefront of the agency," Jace pauses to make sure I am understanding, "Down Worlder's are the nurses, medics, weapons experts, teachers, and computer geniuses. You can tell the hunters from the other because of what we wear, how we carry ourselves, and of course, our runes. That's enough about us for tonight though, I wanna learn about you." Jace explains to me and I suck in a breath. I hate talking about myself. Right before I respond, our waitress walks over to us, winking at Jace before pulling out her note pad.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asks, basically directly to Jace.

"A beer and..." Jace says looking at me. I was too focused on the fact that he's at least five years older then me and legal drinking age.

"Get her a beer as well." Jace says, raising a brow at me, bringing me back from planet Clary. When the waitress walks away and Jace lets out a chuckle.

"I'm only sixteen, I can't drink Jace." I admit and Jace continues to laugh.

"And I'm seventeen, nobody actually cares here." Oh, he's not 21. I was about to get up and walk away if he was that much older then me. Our waitress comes back with our beers and and walks back away with a flirtatious smile at Jace. Jace takes a sip of his beer before turning his attention to me.

"So Clary... Fairchild?" He asks, and I shake my head sadly. That name reminds me of my mother. Understand why I don't like talking about my life now?

"Well yeah but I go by Fray. It's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it." I say sternly and Jace flashes me a toothy smile.

"Understandable, so where are you from?"

"Brooklyn." I respond, if we are going to play twenty questions all night, I don't know if this dinner is going to go smooth.

"Is this your first time in uptown?" Jace asks and I nod my head yes.

"So I get that this is a lot to take in, but I really am just trying to be your friend here. I know what it's like to lose your parents." Jace says and I sigh, raising a hand to rub my temple. I take a long gulp of my beer, and it instantly hits me. I'm a rare drinker and a serious light weight, but I'm going to need some buzz right now.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch, and I really do appreciate you trying to be my friend, I haven't really had many in my life. It's just, I don't do well with change, and especially now, it's just really hard. Plus, I don't think I'm really cut out to be a Shadow Hunter." I admit and Jace gives me a sad look.

"Clary, whether you believe it or not, this is your calling, you were born into this, but your mother just chose to hide it from you. You just need some training and some field experience." Jace tells me and I sigh.

"Yet my mother chose to hide it from me, I wonder why." I say sarcastically, taking another swig in my beer.

"I can't give you that answer, but I promise you, you can do this. With in a month I promise we can get you into missions." Jace tries to convince me and I purse my lips.

"Where is my brother?" I ask, at least if he's at the Institute, I'll have a little bit of family left. I always thought he lived at some prestigious boarding school.

"He went rouge two years ago. We are still on the hunt for him." Jace says carefully, and I shrug.

"Wow, so both the males in my life are psychopathic assholes." I mumble and Jace chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

We order our food and eat in a happy silence. We make some small talk about basic things, and I realize that this guy that is so handsome it should be illegal is a sarcastic asshole, but he's really down to earth. After a slight bicker-fest with Jace, he convinces me that since it was his idea to come here, he should pay. I finish my second beer, and Jace smiles at me.

"What?" I ask him and his smile just grows.

"I have a fantastic idea." Jace says, bringing his hands together, and I sigh.

"What is it?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"As a child, when you turn twelve you get your first few runes, a couple more for a few more years until you turn fifteen. Lets go get yours." Jace says, standing up and texting a few people. If I was completely sober, the answer probably would have been a no, but I'm not sober.

"Hell yeah." I respond and Jace smiles. Jace leads me out of the restaurant and we walk down the busy street. For it being so late and dark, the streets are really busy. Jace steers me to the Institute, surprisingly enough. I guess we have a on site parlor. I guess that makes sense saying that any normal parlor won't tattoo a twelve year old. We walk down a long hallway on the first floor and Jace leads me to a large room with dim lighting and three black leather seats. Standing in the middle of the room is Isabelle. Alec, and another girl who I haven't met yet.

"Clary, this is Maia, she has done a lot of my runes." Jace says, putting a hand on my back and urging me forward.

"Cool." I respond and Isabelle walks over to me, grabbing me by the arms and leading me over to one of the leather seats.

"How was your date?" Isabelle whispers, wiggling her eyebrows and I glare at her. I pull my phone and wallet out of my pocket and I drop it on the table next to me. Maia walks over to me with her tattoo gun and walks a circle around me.

"Arms and collar bone." Isabelle says and Maia nods, flashing me a pretty smile.

"This may hurt a little bit." Maia says, and I nod. She rolls up my sleeve of my right are and gets to work. It stings a little at first but about ten minutes in I don't really feel much. Jace, Isabelle, and sometimes Alec hold conversations with me. Eventually a very sparkly man walks in and Alec goes to great him with a kiss. This must be Alec's 'fabulous' boyfriend Magnus, or at least that's what Isabelle called him.

"You must be Clary." Magnus says, walking over to me and I give Magnus a weak smile.

"And you must be Magnus, Alec's fabulous boyfriend." I say, winking at Isabelle, causing her to smile. As he sits down next to Alec and our group begins to talk some more, my phone starts to ring.

"Jace can you grab me that?" I ask him and he picks up my phone, but instead of giving it to me, he reads the screen.

"Ooh, whose Simon Lewis with a heart?" Jace says, sliding on the screen, answering the face time call.

"No Jace-," I start off.

"Oh thank God Fray! I have been so worried!" Simon cuts me off through the phone and Jace begins laughing.

"Who are you and where is Clary?" Simon asks, his voice raising a pitch.

"I'm Jace, and Clary's not really available right now." Jace says and I shoot daggers at him with my eyes. Isabelle walks up behind Jace and pushes up on her toes.

"Hello I'm Isabelle, Clary's roommate, she's in good hands, don't worry about it," Isabelle says to him with a wink, and she then turns to me.

"He's nerd hot." She says to me and I roll my eyes in response.

"Where is Clary exactly?" Simon asks in response to Isabelle and Jace sighs.

"Well, if you're that nervous about your girlfriend..." Jace trails off, walking towards me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I snap and Jace squats dot next to me, bring his head next to mine, and holding the phone in front of us.

"Hi Simon." I say, giving him a weak smile.

"Where are you?" Simon asks and Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus all shake their heads at me. Damn it, I am a awful liar.

"Um, I'm at my new boarding school." I say and Jace snorts next to me.

"Why is it so dark and why is this dyed blonde kid so close to you?"

"My hairs naturally blonde." Jace says snidely back and I narrow my eyes dangerously at him.

"Shut up Jace, I'm in a tattoo parlor getting a couple of tattoos done." I admit to Simon and his head snaps up so quickly that the glasses on his face fall to the ground.

"You're kidding right, you've been with these people for a day and you're already being an idiot." Simon begins but Jace quickly cuts him off, "Got to go, nice talking to you Sampson."

"My name is-," Jace cuts him off again, hanging up my phone just as Maia finishes up on my arm.

"Jace go away so she can sit up and have me do her runes on her neck." Maia says, shoving Jace away.

"You're a dick." I tell Jace and he shrugs, dropping my phone back down next to my wallet.

God doing runes on my neck is going to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love opening my fanfiction to find PM's and reviews, it makes my day so much brighter! I didn't mean to come off as pushy when I request reviews, it's just my way of gathering my readers thoughts on my writing, your opinion mean a lot to me!**

 **For the person who asked about how I got into the situation with the horse- I was** **working with a horse who is not my own (I usually only work with my 7) and she's aggressive. She got away from me and when I picked up the rope that was attached to her, she turned around and kicked me with her back feet.**

 **4 reviews = next chapter**

 **Wacko Facto- I just moved to a new house.**

Jace's POV

It's been about three weeks since Clary's training started and since we met but she still doesn't do much. She trains, disappears, comes towards the end of dinner, and goes back to her room. Isabelle doesn't even see her a lot, and she rooms with her. I also still can't convince her to come out of her shell, or tell me about her life before she got to the Institute. I'm starting to think me telling her about her brother the day she arrived made her wary of us.

Clary and I just finished some target practice and she has really been surprising me. She is really good at this, and she is really progressing well. Tomorrow I think I'm going to really test her. She puts her gun up and picks up her towel before going to turn and race to the elevator, but I grab onto her arm to stop her.

"Clary, wait. Are you ok?" I ask her, and she brushes her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She responds, her voice not giving away any signs of lies.

"You seem like you're avoiding us." I go straight to the point and she purses her lips.

"No, you know, I just really have a lot on my mind right now, and I don't really feel right bringing you guys into it." Clary says, moving her eyes from my face to her hands.

"I'm your friend, we are your friends, and we want to be here for you." I say, putting my hand on her cheek and she nods.

"Thank you... um, I think I'm going to go take a shower." She says, pulling away from me and turning to walk to the elevator.

"I'll see you tonight!" I call to her and she raises a brow.

"What's tonight?" She asks and I smile.

"Party at your place." I say will a wink and she sighs.

"Uh yeah, sure, see you tonight" Clary says with fake enthusiasm and I smirk. She shakes her head as she turns around and walks back towards the elevator.

I spend some time by myself, stringing up a punching bag, and basically working myself until my arms sting and my knuckles bleed.

"Jace." I hear behind me, and I turn around to see Alec walking towards me.

"What's up?" I ask, stopping the punching bag from swinging.

"How's training with Clary?" Alec asks and I sigh, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Physically, she's doing really well, mentally, I don't really know where she is at right now. She doesn't seem to trust us fully, and I don't think she is willing to let go of her old life, especially with her buddy chomping at her heels, calling her every other day." I really don't like that Simon kid.

"What can we do to speed up the process?" Alec asks and I raise my brow at him.

"...Why... what are you planning?" I respond, this can't be good.

"We are going on a mission in eight days, I know it's short notice, but I just found out about it .We need a forth person and I figured that Clary may be a good fit." Alec says and I sigh.

"I'll see what I can do, I think I may have an idea." I admit and he claps me on the should.

"I'm glad. Take care of your knuckles, I'm going to spend some time with Magnus, so I'll see you tonight." Alec says, walking off. I sigh once again, taking on last glance at my knuckles before making my way up to my room.

...

...

I take a shower and put some clean, white bandages on my hands. I don't know why Isabelle decided to throw a party, but she did, which means I'm going. I used to love to party, but in the past year I have turned into the more responsible older brother. I change into dark jeans and a white shirt, before walking out of my room, and taking all of five steps to Isabelle and Clary's place.

When I walk in, the party is already lively, and I already smell rum. I roll my eyes and walk through the dancing bodies. Right now I am on the hunt for Clary. I need to talk to her. An old fling of mine runs over to me, grabbing my arm, and I grimace at her.

"Hey Kaelie, I would love to hear you complain about how much you hate your life, but I'm really I'm a rush." I say and she huffs at me as I begin to walk away.

"Jace Lightwood! You are such a sarcastic asshole!"She yells after me and I whirl around, giving her an over exaggerated shrug.

"Sarcasm is my body's natural defense against stupidity!" I holler back as she flips me off. I bang into someone and they let out a grunt.

"Asshole." Maia grumbles and I smirk at her.

"Easy there wolfie." I say a she rolls her eyes at my old nick-name. She brought in a stray thinking it was a wolf and it tried to kill her. We are no longer allowed to bring in strays. I ask her if she knows where Clary is, and when her response is a no, I continue through the party. I see Isabelle sitting on the couch, throwing back a drink and talking to a few of her friends.

"Hey, nice to see that you finally showed up." Isabelle says and I smirk at her.

"I'm only here to keep you from getting pregnant." I respond and her smile falters.

"Why are you over here Jace?" She asks, her voice not sounding to happy anymore.

"Where is our favorite ginger?" I respond and she points to a closed door.

"She's in her bedroom, doesn't wanna join the party." Isabelle says and I sigh.

"Bring her a drink, maybe she will loosen up a bit." Isabelle winks and I roll my eyes walking it the kitchen. I grab to sodas, she didn't really like the idea of beer the first time we went out, and before I walk over to Clary's room, or at least I go to, but Alec stops me.

"Hey, hows this plan of yours going?" Alec asks and I clap him on the back.

"Get me the phone number of Simon Lewis and my plan goes into motion." I say to him and he nods. I don't give him the opportunity to say anything else, I just brush past him and walk to Clary's room. I knock on the door then slide it open. Clary is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, hair put up messily, with her long pajama pants and tank top on. She's doodling something with oversized glasses resting on her face.

"Well, aren't you the life of the party." I say and Clary's head snaps up, the glasses falling of the tip of her nose. She shoves the glasses off her face and snaps her sketch book shut before standing up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you ditched the party, so I figured I'd bring the party to you." I say, handing her a soda. She smirks at me, sitting back down on her bed. I lean against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You wear glasses?" I ask her.

"Only when I sketch." She responds.

"You can sit down you know." Clary tells me and I chuckle, asking over to her bed and dropping down. I sling my arm around her and she groans, wiggling me away from me.

"What happened?" Clary says, grabbing at my hand and I laugh at her nervousness.

"This is why I have you hit the punching bags with gloves on." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Honey, you need to get better at wrapping them. God, you've been in this industry for how long? And you still don't know how to wrap your bandages." Clary mumbles, unwrapping my hands, and beginning to unwrap them. She wraps them tighter and in a different way, Isabelle probably showed her.

"You are really funny, even if you aren't trying to be." I tell her and she rolls her eyes, glancing down at her sketch book.

"What's in there?" I ask her and she purses her lips.

"Some drawings." She tells me, grabbing her book and flipping it open, flipping through it. There are many sketches, some of buildings, a few new ones of runes, people, her mother- she looks just like Clary, and even a few of Alec, Isabelle, and I.

"You're fantastic." I tell her, and her cheeks flare pink as she shuts her book, dropping it on the floor.

"Thanks." She mumbles, embarrassed.

"We need to talk about something." I say, putting my hand on her knee.

"Oh no, is this when you tell me that I'm not a good Shadow Hunter and you are kicking me out to live on the street?" Clary says, her voice only sounding like she is halfway kidding.

"First, no, second, I would never kick you out to live on the street. It's actually the opposite. We have a mission in eight days, and Alec was thinking that he wants you to be our fourth wheel. I know you may not completely have trust in us, or that you may not completely be in the best mental place, but I think that I can help with that." I tell her and she sucks in a breath.

"Do you think I'm ready?" She asks me, looking down at my hand on her knee.

"Physically, I think you can hold your own, mentally, I don't know what's going on in your pretty little head." I say, tapping the side of her head with a finger.

"This is just a big change, and you know, this mission could get me killed." She sighs, falling back against her bed, exhaling.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that. We aren't going to let anything happen to you." I try to make her believe me, and I do notice a tear fall down her cheek. This is the first time I've seen any real emotion with her other then anger or aggression.

"Clary, talk to me please." I basically beg and she sits up, brushing a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm ok." She mumbles, fixing her hair and putting her glasses back on.

"If you don't think you're ready-"

"No, it's not that. Just all of this reminds me of my family I don't have. My brother, my asshole dad, they both worked here, and now that I know that, I see them everywhere I go here. I'm about to do what my mom's dying wish is, what if I'm not good enough, what if I let her down? What if I get you or someone else hurt?" She starts listing off things, and even though she is stressed out, I finally get to see the real her, behind that angry and solid mask she puts up.

"Us getting hurt is the last thing that you need to worry about," I say, moving closer to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her head so it rests on my shoulder.

"You need to stop second guessing yourself, you've pinned me, kicked other Shadow Hunters' asses, you have it in you to hold your own." I say into her ear and she sniffs, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." She mumbles, and I smile. I think it's time for her to let loose.

"Go change." I say and she pulls away, given me a weird look.

"Excuse you?" She responds, and I shove her shoulder slightly.

"Get your party get up on, you are not wallowing in your worries all night." I say and she groans.

"Jace, no."

"Clary, yes." I respond and she groans, walking into the bathroom. In all honesty, I thought it was going to take more effort then that. A few minutes later Clary comes out changed and she gives me a pointed look.

"It's gonna take a lot more then your pretty face and soda to make this party enjoyable." Clary says, smirking at me and I sigh.

"I knew you thought I was pretty." I tease and she rolls her eyes, walking over to her door. She cracks the door open before slamming her door shut.

"No way in hell." She says, but I grab her by the hand and tug her into the heart of the party. She grabs on to my bicep, pulling herself close to me, and hanging on tight.

"Jace, I don't party." Clary tells me, digging her nails into my arm and I wince.

"Clary, please remove your nails from my skin." I say to her and she releases most of the pressure, still keeping her hands on my arm still. Eventually Clary loosens up, but still keeps her arm linked with me. She sways kind of with the music as we talk with Isabelle and her clique.

 **Clary's POV**

"New arm candy?" A guy with longer hair asks Jace, pointing at me, and I scowl.

"He wishes." I respond and Jace gives me a look.

"She's a hunter idiot." Jace tells him and I unlink my arm from Jace, crossing them over my chest.

"SHIT. Mom's coming. Magnus just ran into her. He's trying to stall her." Isabelle spits out quickly, hopping up onto a coffee table.

"Everybody out! Leave calmly but get your ugly asses back to your room!" Isabelle yells, beginning to usher people out. Jace and Alec start picking up cups from the floor, and I jump in, helping. It doesn't take long to pick everything up, and we have almost everything up by the time there is a knock on the door.

"Guys." Alec says, pointing at a stack of solo cups nearest to Isabelle. She lunges at them as Jace grabs me by the arm and yanks me in front of the door.

"Just go with it." Jace tells me as he tugs me in front of the door, just as it opens. I topple down, grabbing the front of Jace's shirt, pulling him down with me.

"Children!" Ms. Lightwood yells as Jace falls onto of me and I groan.

"Ouch." I mumble and Jace rolls off of me and lies down next to me on the floor.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" She asks and Isabelle spews out an excuse. Jace helps me off the floor before leading me back into the room. Eventually, we talk Ms. Lightwood in circles and eventually she just gives up questioning us, and exits the room.

"What was that for?" I ask Jace who rubs the back of his head.

"I needed to distract Maryse, if she saw the stack of solo cups she would have known it was a party." Jace tells me and I roll my eyes, walking off towards the couch.

"Wait, I didn't hurt you right?" Jace asks me and I stop, crossing my arms over my chest, raising my brow at him.

"How weak do you think I am?" I snap, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

Alec walks over to Jace, pulling him aside. The converse quietly for a few minutes, while Isabelle puts on a movie. We happily watch the movie before everyone goes their separate ways. I walk into my bedroom, change back into my pajamas that Jace made me change out of, before I curl up into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I don't have much to say. I understand that sometimes my grammar and spelling isn't perfect all the time, and I'm sorry for that, thank you for those readers who are over looking that flaw. I don't exactly have a beta and I haven't really taken the time to search for one, it'll happen eventually.**

 **3 reviews = next chapter**

 **Wacko Facto- High School starts up again for me tomorrow. Ew.**

Clary's POV

I wake up quite early, five am to be exact. I don't really understand why I did, I just woke up and I can't go back to sleep. I change into black leggings and a black sports bra along with a windbreaker before tying on sneakers. It's pretty cold out but once I get moving I'll be fine. I slip into my living room, pouring myself a cup of ice coffee, before walking out of the living quarters. I walk down the quiet hallways. Early in the morning is really the only time when it's actually somewhat quiet. There is all of ten people in the main hall. I look around for a few minutes, before slipping out of the Institute. I normally don't like to run, but if I go on this mission, I feel like I may be running a lot.

It's a little cold outside and the sun is just barley showing. You know, four weeks ago, I would never have gone running at this hour, even if I was athletic, mostly because its not exactly safe to be outside alone in this type of clothing in New York at this hour. Now though, I one hundred percent confident in protecting myself against a creep trying to cop a feel.

I run for hours, enjoying the silence and the time for me to think. I also forgot my phone in my bedroom, so I don't even have that as a distraction. Maybe I should have left a note for Isabelle or something, but I don't feel like going all the way back quite yet. She is probably already up by now.

I really do want to trust Alec, Izzy, and Jace, but I still find myself on the fence. They tell me I am ready, but what if I'm not, and they are just rushing me? What if I accidentally get one of them? Jace already tried to convince me of otherwise but I can't help being nervous about that. I groan as I begin wallowing in my worries, and I turn down the road that leads towards the Institute. The morning traffic starts to show up, and that's my cue that I need to head back. I do not want to get caught in the business district.

I reach the Institute in a few minutes, breathing a little heavy, and when I get close enough, I see Jace standing right outside the the large cathedral door, pacing back and forth on the cellphone. He looks kind of distressed, but I probably shouldn't bother him. He does happen to see me, and he immediately mumbles something into his phone, before hanging up and walking over to me.

"God damn it Clary." Jace says breathlessly, throwing his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Jace I can't breathe." I mumble into his shoulder and he lets go of me, giving me a sheepish smile, before clearing his throat.

"At six in the morning Isabelle came barreling into the room screaming how you weren't in the room. When we checked the Institute and we couldn't find you we thought something awful happened to you. I called you at least ten times. You gave me a heart attack." Jace tells me, pulling his hands on my shoulders, and I shutter.

"I'm sorry, I should have brought my phone or left a note. I just went for a run, I left around five thirty." I explain to Jace and people watch us as they hustle past us, probably to their boring nine-to-five jobs. Jace puts his arm around my shoulder and begins to lead me inside.

"It's cold, come on." Jace says and as soon as we are inside, Isabelle sees me, and bolts towards me, shoving Jace off of me, and encircling me with her arms.

"You scared me half to death." Isabelle says and I hug her back. It's so nice to have a group of people who care about me.

"Isabelle, I kind of need to borrow your roommate." Jace says and Isabelle groans, letting go of me and giving me a light shove towards Jace.

"Enjoy." Isabelle says with a wink and I sigh, looking at Jace.

"We need to get to a coffee shop at nine, it's about fifteen minutes away, and it's a little bit after eight. In forty minutes I'm busting down your door, so be ready." Jace order, walking past me, deeper into the main hall.

...

...

...

"Jace why are we here?" I ask him as we walk into the small shop, and Jace leads me to a table.

"This is me trying to make an effort to show that you can trust me, and that we want you to be happy. We don't wanna keep you from your old life, but we want you to have a better new life." Jace says, waving his hand and looking right past me. I turn around to see a lanky, skinny boy with the same familiar glasses. I smile, glancing back at Jace, before jumping to my feet.

"Simon!" I yell excitedly, jogging over to him and throwing my arms around him.

"I've missed you so much Fray." Simon says, pulling me tight against him, rubbing my back. I pull away from him and smile. It's only been a few weeks since I've seen him last but its been the longest. I lead Simon back to the table where Jace is sitting and I plop down in a seat.

"Jesus, these people really got you into tattoos." Simon says, dropping my arm back to my side, and turning his attention to the large on on my collar bone.

"Hi Sampson." Jace says with a smirk and I kick him under the table.

"My names Simon." Simon tells him and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jace stop being an ass." I tell Jace who puts his hands up in surrender as a response. We eat and talk, and Jace just kind of listens. For the first time since I met him, he really is quiet. I missed Simon so much, mostly because I've missed having someone who really understands me. Simon was one of the only people I had growing up, and being without him sucked.

"Oh hell, Clary I'm sorry but we gotta go." Jace says, standing up, glancing at his phone. I glance down at my phone, and see one word from Alec, "EMERGENCY."

"Oh shit. I'll keep in touch Simon. I'm sorry to cut this short." I say, kissing his cheek, and nodding at Jace. I follow Jace out of the coffee shop, but he leads me down a alley instead of the main street.

"Run, follow me." Jace says, grabbing me by the hand and bringing me behind him. I'm able to keep up for the most part until we reach a fence. Over the fence I can clearly see the back of the Institute, but I don't know if I can get over it quick enough.

"I'll catch up." I tell Jace and he nods. I land on the other side of the fence, hard, and I grit my teeth, running off behind Jace. Why is he so damn fast. I slam into the Institute door, stumbling inside and Isabelle grabs me by the arm.

"Weapon of choice?" She asks as I catch my breath.

"Guns and knives." I say, still heaving slightly, and she nods, shoving me to the left.

"Come on." Jace says, wrapping his hand around my upper arm.

"Jace, please tell me whats happening?" I ask him as we run up the stairs. We are going up towards the roof and Jace's grip tightens on me. We reach the roof and a plane is sitting up there. How have I not noticed that we have a fucking plane? Jace's grip is so tight on me that I start to feel pain. I end up turning to him and slapping him in the face. The jolt of pain wakes him up and he turns to me, pulling his hand off of me.

"What was that for?" He asks surprised.

"For giving my arm bruises, and not telling me what THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yell, hitting him on the shoulder three more times for good measure and Jace grabs my hand.

"I don't know. Alec is on edge and told me to get our asses in the plane, he will explain everything when he gets here." Jace says, putting his hand on my back, pushing me towards the plane. Isabelle runs over to me, handing Jace and I a bag.

"Clothes and weapons." Isabelle says, ducking onto the plane. I follow behind her and into the plush plane. Well damn.

We wait for about ten minutes before Alec walks onto the plane, plopping down into a chair, letting out an angry sigh. I watch him carefully, from experience, I'm expecting him to lash out, but he doesn't. Jace walks over to him and kneels in front of him. They talk quietly for a minute before Jace stands back up, nodding.

"Ok," Alec starts, standing up, "we are going after a contact to Jonathan. His name is Sebastian, he will be protected at all time by his circle of body guards. We need to keep him alive but his body guards will just be victims. Sebastian can hopefully lead us to Jonathan. Most likely the body guards will be armed and speciality trained. They will be dangerous. We are landing in Paris tomorrow early in the morning. We are taking the day to stake out the area, set up cameras and weapons. The next night we will be going to a Casino, Sebastian will be attending an upscale party there." Alec tells us, briefing us, and Alec relaxes back against a chair. We are going to be going after my brother? Interesting, but I wonder why this was such an emergency. Isabelle looks at me and gives me a bright smile, I smile lightly back.

"Are you excited?" She asks me and I raise my brow.

"For the mission?" I ask her and she nods rapidly.

"Erm, hell ya." I say, faking enthusiasm and Jace sighs, looking at Isabelle, giving one of those sibling looks that I don't get.

Jace stands up from his seat, walking over to me, and offering me his hand.

"What?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Come with me, we need to talk." Jace says, keeping his hand extended for me. I ignore his hand and allow him to lead me to the side of the plane, away from Isabelle and Alec. We are close enough that if we talk quietly, nobody would be able to hear us clearly. We both take our seats, and Jace put his hand on my knee cap, giving it a light squeeze.

"How you doing?" Jace asks and I run my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath.

"I'm good, a little anxious and stressed." I admit, I think that this is the first time that I've actually been completely honest about my try feelings with him, and it feels pretty good.

"How about the fact that we are going after your brother?" Jace asks me and I sigh.

"I haven't seen that dick in like, thirteen years, I don't give a shit what happens to him." I tell him and Jace throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. Normally, I don't like physical contact, or hugs even, but I'm starting to realize that when you're with Jace, he's gonna hug you whether you like it or not.

"You're tough as hell." Jace says and I smile. Isabelle looks at me with one of those looks that I still yet to understand.

We end up talking for a little longer, but Jace abruptly stops, glancing at Alec, who is back up on his feet. I don't know why he is pacing, but obviously something is up. Jace stands up, glancing back at me one more time before walking over to Alec, putting his hand on his shoulder, lowing the two of them down to sit.

 **Jace's POV**

"What's going on?" I ask Alec and he sighs.

"I don't know if it was the right choices to bring Clary along, for her safety, our safety, and for the mission. We are planning on killing her brother, what if she decides she doesn't wanna lose another family member?" Alec hisses, throwing his hands up.

"First, take it easy, second, she's fine and so are we, and third, she is not going to turn on us for her brother. She doesn't know that we are planning on killing him, and when see does find out, if she gets mad I'll be able to calm her down. I promise you." I clap him on the shoulder. He nods before sighing, and letting out a low chuckle.

"Look at them." Alec says, pointing. Isabelle has moved to the floor and fast sleep, Clary on the other hand is basically upside down, but she is also fast asleep.

"I'll grab Iz." Alec says, walking over to Iz and scooping her up, bringing her over to one of the small bed. I sigh, walking overt Clary and scooping her up. I bring her to the bed below Isabelle, and I climb into a different one. I'm going to actually need to get some sleep in order for tomorrow to go smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I can't tell you how happy your reviews make me. Just for everyones information, Aline will be coming into the story... eventually.**

 **Four reviews = next chapter**

 **Wacko Fact- I have nerve damage in two fingers on my right hand from getting kicked by the horse.**

Clary's POV

I wake up to getting thrown around lightly. I shoot upwards, almost hitting my head on... where am I again? I look around and I realize that I am on a bottom bunk, still of the plane. I stand up off the bunk, noticing that I am the only one up. I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It's almost ten at night. I actually ended up getting a decent amount of sleep. I wander over to my bag that Isabelle packed for me, and I begin to dig through them. I lay my knives out next to me and my hand guns on top of them. Isabelle packed me some... questionable things, but she left a little surprise at the very bottom of my bag. I pull out my sketch book and a pencil before tucking my weapons away.

I wonder what made her choose to pack my sketch book? I don't usually sketch around the Institute or anything, I normally only draw in my room. I flip open my book, running through some of my past drawings. I smile at the drawings of my mother before flipping to what I thought would be a blank page, but instead I find a note.

 _Hi Clary,_

 _Please don't be mad that I went through your sketch book, but I'm writing this while Jace and Alec are searching for you._

 _I'm not going to tell you that I understand what you are going through, but I want you to know that I am here for you, that we are here for you. We understand that us asking you to trust us is a lot, but we are going to anyway. We don't want to see any harm come to you, and we want to help you find your place in the Shadow Hunter world. You were born for this, please remember that._

 _This may seem stressful and worthless now, but going back to your life before us just isn't an option. I promise you, you will soon feel like the badass you are inside your heart and soul._

 _\- Isabelle._ **(Clizzy bitches! I'm a closeted Clizzy stan)**

She signed her name with a heart and a smiley face, and it makes me smile. I felt so alone in this, even if I had Jace with me. It felt like Jace was only doing this because his mother told him too, and he wanted to insure his mothers happiness and mine, as well as everyones safety. Knowing that I have another girl on my side feels wonderful. I am so used to girls being competitive bitches, always finding ways to compare themselves. Isabelle isn't like that and I love it, she feels like a real friend to me. I flip to my next page and begin sketching a scene I will never forget.

(Flashback)

I walk into my living room to see a tall, menacing looking man standing in my living room, talking to my nervous mother as she sits on the couch. My mother stumbles over her words as she speaks to the angry silvered colored hair man. He lets out a cold angry chuckle as he walks over to my mother, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I will find my son." He says, his voice cold as ice and smooth a steel. He removes his hand from my moms face before turning around gracefully and walking past me, making me go ridged. He reaches the door and before he exits he looks back to my mom.

"She has grown to look just like you." The man says and I glance to my mom, who shakes her head slowly. I turn back to say something to the man but he has already exited our home without a trace.

Something is not right.

(End Flashback)

I never figured out who that man was, and my mom chose to never discus that conversation with me. I finish drawing the curve of the mans hand on my mothers face when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump in surprise, swinging around with my sketch book in hand and I make contact with someones face.

"Are you serious?" Alec asks, putting a hand on his freshly red cheek. Out of everyone on this plane, Alec is the last person I wanted to hit. Isabelle probably would have been kind of mad, but would have quickly brushed it off. Jace most likely would have laughed it off, Alec on the other hand... I could see him, one, hitting me back, or two, yelling at me.

"I'm really sorry, I was just so caught up in drawing, and then, and, you came up behind me and scared me. I basically forgot that I was here and it was my instinct to protect myself. I'm sorry." I stammer out, trying to apologize as quickly as possible and Alec's brows knit. I was expecting him to yell at me, but instead his lips cork into a smile.

"You really are afraid of me." Alec says, his voice has a hint of curiosity. I nod my head slowly and as he puts a hand on my shoulder, bringing me and him down to sit in the chairs to talk.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm on your side, and I actually am growing to like you. I may not like the spell that you have my brother under, but it's nice to see that he's finally actually interested and curious then someone other then himself. I don't want you to fear me, but I do want you to respect and trust me." Alec says and I put my hands on my knees. It feels good to know that he doesn't hate me per say but right now he is asking for quite a lot.

"If you need me to trust and respect you then it needs to go both ways. As your mother said, I was born for this, I am a natural born fighter. You need t respect my skills even if I haven't been doing this as long as you have. I am not my brother, I am not a crazy solider who is going to go rouge because they don't believe in what your goal is." I tell Alec, my voice sounding as confident as I could muster and he nods in return, standing up from his seat and walking back to his cot, right above Jace. I shake my head in confusion about the weird encounter with Alec and go back to sketching my scene with my mother.

...

After another hour of drawing I notice Jace starting to stir in his cot and with in a couple minutes he's on his feet, walking around the small plane. He eventually is awake enough to realize that I am sitting around drawing and he smiles at me, making his way over to me.

"Hey what are you- holy shit how do you know who that is?" Jace asks, sitting down next to me, putting his finger on the man in my drawing.

"Why?" I ask him, beginning to get nervous and Jace takes my sketch book from my hand.

"Clary answer me." Jace says, his voice low and sounding as dangerous as I've ever heard.

"I don't, he was just in my house one day, but that day will be in my mind forever. When I saw him I felt cold and scared and death. He just felt like a danger being near my mother and I." I tell Jace and he sighs, brushing a hand through his hair.

"When did he show up at your house?" Jace questions and I pause.

"Maybe nine months ago."

"His name is Valentine Morgenstern, he is a very bad man who is helping your brother." Jace says and I purse my lips. I had a mass murderer in my house hold?He touched my mothers face, and talked about me. How did I not know this?

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asks me and I sigh, laying my head against the head rest.

"How I had a fucking mass murderer in my house." I tell Jace and he raises his brow at me.

"I didn't say he was a mass murderer." Jace says to me and I sigh, tapping my foot against the floor.

"You didn't need to. His presence and how he is working with my brother, it just all makes sense." I say with a shudder as the plane thumps. I glance out the window to see that we landed at the airport. There are many other planes around us and you can see workers running around on the airstrip. JAce runs over to Alec and begins shaking him and tells me to wake up Isabelle.

Eventually everyone is wide awake and we have our duffle bags collected and in hand. Alec leads us off of the airplane, across the airstrip and into the very busy as well as large airport. This airport is probably the largest building I have ever been in, and it's fantastic and terrifying. Isabelle links her arm with mine with a bright smile on her face, she is obviously excited to be here. Sadly I don't know if I can say the same. Right now I am so nervous it is trumping everything.

I do notice some people watching us curiously as we walk through the airport. I guess a group of kids by themselves in a foreign country with all black, leather outfits is a little bit of an eyesore. We walk through the airport, silently, everyone is scanning the airpot curiously or mentally preparing for our mission. Either way it seems like nobody is in the talking mood. When we exit the airport, Alec puts his hands up, telling us to stop. He plays around on his phone for a few minutes before leading us over to a black SUV with all tinted windows. This isn't suspicious at all. Alec ends up stepping into the drivers seat and Isabelle scrambles away from me so she can get into the front seat and not have to fight Jace for it. Jace and I climb into the back seat and without another word Alec starts the car and we drive off.

It is weird having the whole group be so silent. Normally Jace would be making fun of one of us, Isabelle would be laughing or joining in and Alec would tell him to shut up. It makes me feel like I should most definitely be nervous, and I'm starting to stress out a little bit.

"Ok guys, we can cut it out now, Clary has suffered enough." Isabelle says and Alec breaks out laughing. Jace joins in and he shoves my shoulder slightly as I look around the car confused.

"The whole silent treatment was just to mess with you, none of us are that worried." Isabelle says and I let out a heavy breath that I haven't realized I've been holding in.

"Guys we better run, Clary's not saying anything." Alec says from the drivers seat and I cork a smile.

"You guys were making me really nervous." I admit and Alec turns down a side street. It's still pretty dark, saying it's only four in the morning because of the time change.

"You'll be fine." Isabelle says and Jace nods, putting his arm around me, pulling me into him, as he breaks into song.

"Every little thing is gonna be alright!" Jace sings out very over dramatically and I attempt to shove him off of me and cover his mouth with my hand.

"No worries for the rest of your days." Jace continues and I chuckle.

"That's two different songs." I point out and Jace frowns as Alec slams on the breaks outside of a large building.

"Grab your bags, we have two hours to rest before we need to get to work." Alec tells us and all at once, everyone makes a move for their bag before exiting the car. We all have a certain level of respect for Alec, especially when he tells us to do something. Alec locks the car and leads us to the back entrance to the hotel. For the first time in these past couple weeks, I feel like an actual spy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my last chapter kind of flopped, but oh well. I got some shitty knows about my arm and thats why I kind of hopped off of fanfic, but I'm back now, so yay.**

 **four reviews = next chapter**

 **Wacko Facto- anyone wanna be my beta?**

"Hurry up Clary!" Jace yells up to me and I balance up on his shoulders, trying to put a camera in the sculpture.

"I can't reach!" I respond and he groans, grabbing me by the ankles and he pushes up on his toes and I shove the camera against the arm of the clay man, making it stick.

"I got it." I tell Jace, who offers me his hands so I can climb off of his shoulders without killing myself.

"Maybe if you weren't so short this would be a hell of a lot easier." Jace says and I turn him

We ended up splitting into two groups, Alec and Isabelle went with each other and Jace and I went off together. We have been trying to hang camera around a Casino where Sebastian will be attending a very fancy event, an event that we just so happen to be attending. Jace and I walk around the closed Casino, looking around for other places to put the cameras. We may or may not have broken in to set up our cameras. I hear the front access door being slammed open and Jace grabs me by the arm, yanking me towards the stairwell that leads to the roof, where Alec and Isabelle are setting up street cameras.

"Go!" Jace whisper yells, opening up the door that gives us access to the stairwell. I don't think I've ever ran up stairs so fast in my life. Jace is running behind me, and I'm less afraid of getting caught then Jace plowing right over me. We burst onto the room and Alec and Isabelle both whirl around, Alec even has his gun raised.

"Cops are here." Jace says, only partially out of breath, while I'm struggling to keep myself upright and from hunching over.

"And you thought running away from the only exit was a good idea?" Alec asks and I sigh.

"At the time, yes." Jace responds and Alec peeks over the edge of the building.

"We stuck the two morons together, I should have expected that." Alec says and Jace crosses his arm, narrowing his eyes at Alec while I just ignore his comment. Isabelle chuckles lowly and I send a glare her way. I kind of thought she would be on our side here.

"Fire escape to the left." Isabelle says. We are going to need to jump from the roof of the building we are on to the roof next door. It's a good six feet.

"You wanna start jumping roofs? You're out of your damn mind." Alec tells Isabelle and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Well saying she's not a moron like Clary and I, I think she is being perfectly logical." Jace says, his voice is hard and dripping with sarcasm. I've never heard Alec and Jace talk to each other like this.

"I get that you guys are having your little moment or whatever but we need to get out of here before the people with guns get to us." I snap and Isabelle nods in agreement. Jace sighs before taking off into a jog, and then a sprint, launching off the roof and onto the next one. Alec follows suit, and then Isabelle, leaving me standing alone, just as the cops come bursting onto the roof.

"Freeze!" They yell, but of course, I don't. I flip my hood up, taking off into a dead sprint. I hear them load their guns as I dive onto the other roof. I get hoisted to my feet as we make a mad dash for the fire escape. I stumble down it behind Alec, who is tearing over the stairs. He may even be a faster runner then Jace. We reach street level and we aren't able to go straight for the car, we need to lose the cops first. I flip my hood down as we begin to walk the busy Paris streets.

"Clary." Isabelle says and I ignore her. She pissed me off and she's going to get the cold shoulder for it.

We duck into the stairwell that leads to the underground subway and we begin to weave in and out of people, trying to blend in the best we can. I start to feel a slight pain in my shoulder, but it was probably from when I fell jumping the roofs.

"Clary," Isabelle says again and I whirl around.

"What?" I snap and she puts her hands up.

"I think a bullet grazed you, don't freak out, but we should probably get you back to the hotel room." Isabelle says and I nod slowly.

"Jace, Alec, we need to go." I tell them and Isabelle nods next to me, backing me up.

"Ok, lets go." Alec agrees, noticing the rip in my hoodie. We turn around and head back towards the stairwell that leads to our car. Jace seemed not to hear us and Alec taps his shoulder and brings him back to the real world and has him join our group. We walk back to our car and pile in. Now that my adrenaline is starting to fade away, I begin to feel pain and I groan slightly. It's not like I have a bullet wound in my lower back but I feel like I have a pretty long scrape.

Wth in minutes we roll up to the hotel and leave the car. We walk up the stairs and Jace puts his hand on my shoulder from behind.

"What the hell happened?" Jace asks and I turn towards him.

"I got grazed by a bullet, we can talk about it when we get to the room." I tell Jace, continuing behind Alec and Isabelle until we reach our room. Jace immediately grab me by the hand and tugs me into the bathroom before kicking the door shut behind him. I don't understand why he is kind of freaking out. I've never seen him pretty nervous.

"Take off your hoodie and shirt." Jace orders me, pulling a first aid kit out from under the sink.

"Um, what?" I respond and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to preform a strip tease, but I need for you to pull your shirt off so I can see your back." Jace tells me and I sigh, my cheeks flaring a pretty pink color from embarrassment.I pull my hoodie off before taking a deep breath. Normally I would make a snide joke like "oh please, buy me dinner first" but he actually already did. I pull my shirt over my head and cross my arms over my chest, turning so my back is facing him.

"You're lucky it only grazed you, but it got enough of you that," Jace starts pulling something out of my back, making me yelp, "their tracking chip was able to stick. We take precautions for that, so this room is basically bug proof." Jace says, pouring some rubbing alcohol on my back.

"Cops put tracking chips in their bullets?" I ask, shivering.

"Well, these people weren't cops per say, and finding a tracking chip in the bullet just proved it. Chances are they are hired hit man, we have those after us all the time. Jonathan recently hacked our severs and sold the Shadow Hunter profiles on the Dark Web. We have pissed a lot of scary people off, and plenty of them want us dead. Our secrecy was what protected us for the most part, but now we don't have that to relay on. They were probably pretty confused when they saw you, you don't even have a profile." Jace says, putting a bandage on my back.

"You seem oddly calm about knowing that you have people trying to kill you ever single day of your life." I respond and Jace chuckles, pressing the bandage down.

"Its all part of the dangerous job sweetheart." Jace says, handing me my shirt and I pull it ack on over my head.

"What's going on with you and Alec?" I ask Jace, I figured I might as well while we are alone.

 **Jace's POV**

I don't know why I reacted so frantically when Clary got shot, normally I'm pretty calm about stuff like that, and even more so when it's not that bad. I was just so nervous that clary was in pain or seriously injured.

"What's going on with you and Alec?" She asks me and I sigh. I was really hoping that she wouldn't want to get into this with me, or that she wouldn't realize that something was up, but I know Clary, she's so damn smart. You can't hide anything from her.

He doesn't like the way I feel for Clary, and I don't know how he knows what I feel for Clary when I don't even know myself. I keep trying to convince him that we are just friends but he doesn't believe me. I don't understand why, I don't think I am treating her any different then I've ever treated anyone and I don't think I am acting different, but he obviously does.

"Good question. You know how siblings are. He thinks I'm letting things come before the job, while I think he's just acting like a brain washed solider. Anything that the Clave asks him to do, it's done, no question asked. Me on the other hand, I feel more compassion then him and I fight for who and what I believe in and I don't let people tell me what to do." I explain to her. It's not completely a lie, all of that's true, it's just not what's causing the big rift between us.

"Who's the Clave?" Clary asks me and I smirk. Nobody's told her about the big bad Clave yet?

"They give all of us our orders. They are the big man." I tell her and she nods. I sit on the lip of the bathtub, looking up at her.

"What about you and Isabelle?" I ask her, I noticed some tension between them lately.

"It really only started today. She and I have become really good friends. I just didn't like when she sided with Alec when he was calling us morons or whatever because I know that Alec doesn't like me an usually she's the one to shut him down when he's being a dick. I was a little pissed so I figured I just needed some time to calm down and keep myself from killing her." She tells me and I chuckle, patting for her to sit down next to me and she actually does.

"Alec doesn't really like anyone but I get where you are coming from. Isabelle doesn't want to get on Alec's bad side, but I'm willing too." I tell her and she chuckles.

"Alec and I had a little heart to heart on the plane." Clary tells me and I almost fall off the bathtub I'm so shocked.

"Are you kidding?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"It basically came down to the fact that he doesn't like me because he claims that I have you and Isabelle under some sort of spell but he says he sees right through it. I'm really not trying to manipulate anyone." She says, putting her hands up and I smile.

"Alec doesn't trust new people and he thinks that basically everyone has an ulterior motive." I tell her and she sighs, tying her hair up.

"I guess I'll just have to prove him wrong them." Clary says confidently with a wink, standing up and walking out of the bathroom, leaving the door open and I shake my head. This little red head is going to be the death of me. I stand up off of the tub and follow her path, leaving the bathroom and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Isabelle.

"How is her back?" She asks me and I shrug.

"It was a deep scrape but the tracker was in it so I'm glad I got it out." I tell Isabelle and she nods, glancing over at Clary who is sitting on the floor, her back propped on the wall as she reads her book.

"I got scared when I saw the tear in her hoodie and shirt." Isabelle says and I nod.

"You need to talk to Alec." Isabelle tries to order me and I roll my eyes.

"I don't NEED to do anything." I respond and she turns her head, giving me a incredible look.

"He is your brother, your best friend, just because he was a dick and said something that was stupid doesn't mean you should hold a grudge." Isabelle tries to convince me but I just roll my eyes.

"When he decides that he's going to stop being a dick because he doesn't like Clary, we will talk." I tell her, standing up and walking into the bathroom. I need to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates, I've been under a lot of stress lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **5 reviews = next chapter**

 **Wacko Facto- My arms still broken.**

Clary's POV

My back hurts a little bit, but nowhere as much as it could be hurting. The night was peaceful, mostly because Isabelle and I have "kissed and made up". I shouldn't be taking my anger for Alec out on her. Jace and Alec on the other hand, have not. Jace won't hold a single conversation with him, and Alec doesn't seem to care.

We spent the morning lounging around, watching the TV and talking on and off about the mission. Six o'clock rolls around and Isabelle walks over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, come on, we need to get ready and your dress is in the bathroom." She says and I nod, standing up and following into the bathroom. She hands me a long bag and I unzip it to see a long black gown.

"Um... this is magnificent but I don't think I can pull this off." I stammer and she smiles at me, grabbing a bag for herself.

"Put the bag on the counter when you are changed," she tells me with a wink, stepping behind the shower curtain to change. I don't feel like arguing with Isabelle, so I pull the dress on over my head. I don't know how Isabelle managed, but it fits perfectly. It shows a little to much boob in my opinion but I guess if I am going to be taking down an accomplice of my evil brother, I should at least do it in style.

"Well hot damn, you clean up nice." Isabelle says, stepping out from behind the curtain in a flowing red dress that makes her drop dead gorgeous self look even more... drop dead gorgeous... I guess.

"And you do as well." I tell her and she smiles, patting for me to come sit down in front of her on a high chair. I oblige and she smiles down at me.

"You look good enough already to be a distraction, but I think we can up your game a bit." Isabelle says and I raise my brow at her.

"Distraction?" I ask her and she smiles, pulling out her makeup bag.

"Someone needs to lure Mr. Big Bad Sebastian away from his pack of dogs, and who is better for the job then a cute little red head who just so happens to be able to kill you one hundred different ways?" Isabelle asks with a smirk which makes me laugh. I guess she kind of has a point.

"So, what's going on with you and Jace?" She asks me and I scoff.

"Nothing, he is just as much a friend as you are." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"So you are just going to pretend that he wasn't scrambling like a nervous reck when he saw that you got scraped with a bullet? Ok fine, be like that." Isabelle says with a small pout and I roll my eyes, just ask my phone begins to ring. I answer it, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" I hear Simon's voice through the phone and I smile.

"Hey Si, sorry about running out on you at breakfast the other day, some idiot started a fire in the chem lab and Jace got nervous when his brother texted us saying that there was a fire." I lie through the skin of my teeth to him and I hear him sigh. Isabelle struggles to hold back her laugh, and I glare up at her. She better not get me into trouble with my best friend.

"Yeah sure, I understand. Why does Find My Friends say you are in a hotel in the middle of Paris?" He asks and I glance up at Isabelle, who shakes her head 'no' frantically at me. I need to make sure I turn that off, he isn't going to be happy when he see's that I'm in a Casino.

"We are taking a trip as foreign exchange students for a few days." I lie once again. This is going to start to get very hard.

"Clary, have you never seen Taken 1, or Taken 2, or Taken 3? Don't even say no 'cuz I know you have seen them all with me at least once. The pretty girl always ends up getting kidnapped." Simon begins to lecture me and I sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm with Jace, his older brother, and his younger sister." I try to console him. If only he knew the real dangerous shit I was actually doing.

"And knowing that you're hanging around with that tattooed, adrenaline junkie, bad boy persona, douche is supposed to make me feel better?" He asks rhetorically and there is a banging on the bathroom door.

"I can hear you!" Jace yells and Isabelle breaks out laughing.

"Simon you might want to watch what you are saying, you are on speaker with Isabelle and I in the bathroom, but we have thin walls and a small room." I warn him and there is a pause in the noise from the other line.

"Mind out of the gutter Lewis! We are getting ready for a dinner party." I tell him, lying once again.

"Ok, well, please call me after dinner, I need to talk to you about something important." Simon says and I sigh.

"Ok, talk to you soon Simon."

"Bye Fray." He says, clicking the phone off and I smile. It's nice hearing the last name that I grew up with. The people at the Institute tend to call me Fairchild.

"He called you pretty." Isabelle says and I roll my eyes.

"He's my best friend."

"Is he whats holding you back from Jace?" She asks and I look her dead in the eyes, narrowing mine dangerously.

"Nothing is going on between Jace and I." **(AN- ThERe iS NOthiNG GoiNg ON bEtWEen jACE anD I)**

...

...

We end up leaving the bathroom and Jace is standing in front of Alec, fixing his collar. Nice to see them finally doing something that actually makes it look like they don't hate each other. I glance in the mirror, Isabelle used makeup to cover up my tattoos, making them basically disappear. Jace looks really good, I don't really know why, he just does, dressed in a tux, and he smiles when he sees me.

"You clean up nice, good job Izzy." Jace winks at me and I sigh, smiling a little.

"As do you." I respond and he offers me his arm, which I accept as we step out of the hotel room. Isabelle has me wearing a very uncomfortable leg sheath that I usually wear over my jean leg, but it stores a hand gun and a few knives so it comes in handy... but i will never admit that. Alec takes Isabelle's arm as we walk down the hallway. For the first time we take the elevator and step into a car with our own driver. I feel very high class right now. Jace nudges my knee with his and I turn to look at him. He brings his mouth close to my ear, "are you nervous?" He asks me, his warm breath actually makes me shiver. He must have felt me shudder because he follows his first question with another.

"Are you cold?" He asks me and I smirk.

"No for both if those." I respond and he smiles, shoving his shoulder into me.

"So why'd you shutter?" He teases and I glare at him.

"Jace stop touching her, you are going to wrinkle her dress." Isabelle scolds and Alec smirks in response. Why do I feel like if we were a family, Isabelle and Alec would be the parents, since they are always scolding us, and Jace and I would be the teenagers who are always getting grounded.

"Yeah, don't wrinkle my dress." I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes, turning to look out his window.

We pull up to the venue and a older man comes over to us and opens our door. Alec takes Isabelle's hand, linking her arm with his, walking into the venue.

"Thank you." I say to the man and Jace smiles at him, before linking his arm with mine and leading me out of the car.

"You know what you are supposed to do?" Alec asks me and I nod, glancing at Isabelle as we walk over to them. They have their arms unlinked, but Jace and I are still connected.

"Seduce Sebastian away from the table and convince him to leave the Casino." I respond and Jace turns to look at Alec.

"No. That's not safe, why can't Isabelle do it?" Jace asks her and I turn to look at him.

"I'm capable." I snap but he still stays focused on Isabelle.

"Because I'm watching the cameras and letting you know when trouble shows up. She can handle it." Isabelle says and but Jace purses his lips.

"If our target didn't just walk in I'm sure I could listen to you guys telling me what you don't think I can do, but sadly, he did. And we have a job to do." I say, turning on my heals and walking over to a table where a man, maybe in his mid twenties with jet black hair just sat down. I notice a swam of people, who look like they fit in, besides the not very noticeable ear pieces barley showing. I notice Jace and Alec walking to tables, one by each exit door, and Isabelle is nowhere to be seen. I take a seat down across from Sebastian and notice that the game is poker. Lucky enough, my moms boyfriend, or I guess her ex boyfriend now, Luke, used to play all the time with me.

"Poker's not much of a lady's game." Sebastian says to me with a heavy, thick French accent. The men around the table chuckle and I smirk.

"I believe a woman can do what she want, when she wants," I take a pause, winking at Sebastian, "with who I want." I finish.

We play a few more rounds and I continue our flirtatious banter until I stand up from the table.

"Oh, I thought we were just getting started, you are leaving already?" Sebastian says and I stop, turning my head over my shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"You could come with." I say and he smiles, nodding to his body guards before pushing up out of his chair and walking over to me, offering me his hand. I force a smile, and I take his hand, nodding towards Alec discreetly as I lead Sebastian behind me, out towards the exit. We walk out of the Casino and before I can try to make an excuse that would keep us from leaving, Sebastian pins me up against the wall.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me to leave all night." He says, smashing his lips into mine. Now this, I wasn't prepared for, nobody warned me about anything sexual. Oh well, it's not like I've never been kissed. He takes his hands off my neck and and removes his lips from mine before smiling at me. Where the hell are the boys? His smile fades quicker then I expected and he lunges at me, grabbing me by the neck and lifting me into the air, before pinning me to the wall. Well this just took a turn for the not so good.

"Fucking Shadowhunter, I should have known." He growls, tightening his grip and I begin to heave.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone? I haven't done anything!" He yells and I hear a door slam and Sebastian gets moved away from me, letting go of me and I land on the ground, hitting my head on the pavement. I stand up before stumbling to the side and leaning on the wall. I hear the door hit the wall again and I feel arms around me.

"Alec, do you have him?" Isabelle asks, she's obviously keeping me up.

"Yeah, we need to go before the body guards come running out. Jace," Alec orders and I feel a second pair of hands on me.

"This is why I didn't want you being a distraction." Jace says, lifting me up into the air and holding me in his arms.

"Because some scum would make out with me then try to choke me then drop me so my head slams on the pavement? You predicted all that?" I say sarcastically as we step into a car. I hear the door slam shut and the trunk slam shut. They seriously put him in the trunk? Oh my. The car stops up and Jace makes a loud hissing noise.

"No, but my point was you would get hurt. Ambushing someone is one thing but putting yourself out there and trying to convince someone you are someone you're not is another." Jace says and Isabelle groans.

"Jace, Clary's head was just smacked on the pavement, I'm sure she doesn't need an I told you so." Isabelle says to him and I lay my head back.

"I'm glad you find my leg comfortable." Jace mumbles and I groan.

"My head is pounding, let me be happy." I try to say but it ends up coming out as, "argbsfh"

"Stop talking." Alec tells me and I sigh.

...

...

...

"We don't want to hurt you." Alec says to Sebastian as we load up on the plane. My head is still pounding and Jace keeps his hand on one side of me, keeping me walking. Alec has Sebastian's hands tied and he shoves him into a chair and stands in front of him with his arm crossed.

"Speak for yourself." Jace says and I smirk.

"I agree with Jace." I say, sitting down in a chair.

"Now, we won't shove you out of the airplane if you tell us everything." Isabelle says and I watch Sebastian's face fall.

"Sebastian will hurt my cousin if I tell you anything, that's what he threatened." Sebastian says and I watch Alec's reaction.

"So he was holding your family over your head, for what though?" Alec asks him and I cross my hands over my chest.

"Because of my position in the French Judicial Branch, I have a lot of control over the legal system. He wanted a list of inmates released from the maximum security jail. Some murders, illegal immigrants, and thieves. The level of men that he wants ranges. I was able to release three but he wanted twelve." Sebastian explains and Isabelle.

"And what did he want them for?" Isabelle questions and he sighs.

"I refuse to say anything else until I know that my cousin Aline is safe.

"Where is she located?" Jace speaks to Sebastian for one of the first times since our plane took off.

"She goes to a high school in Jersey Shore." Sebastian sighs and I stifle a groan. I hate Jersey.

"We will personally go get her when we land in New York. You just need to promise that you will not cause any trouble and be honest at all time." Alec asks him and he nods.

"Good, now we have a seven hour flight in front of us." Isabelle says, walking over to a chair and settling down. Jace sits two seats to my right and Alec sits directly in front of Sebastian, almost challenging him to try something. We settle into our flight and I begin to enjoy the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know guys, I'm really shitty. Anyways I'm going to just get on with the chapter. And now for a the question about Sebastian, Sebastian is the Sebastian from the books, and in my story, Sebastian and Jonathan are two different people.**

Jace's POV

We land on the roof of the Institute and I go to grab Sebastian, but Alec and Isabelle already have his arms folded behind the back. I watch as Clary stands up to follow behind them, and I follow behind her. She seems to be walking better and her head seems to have stopped hurting. Maybe she doesn't have a serious concussion after all. I get a little nervous when she goes to walk down the stairs and I reach forward to grab onto her bicep before she goes tumbling down. I wrap my hand around her arm and she stops to look at me.

"I don't want to see you get dizzy and fall on your pretty face." I say with a wink, masking my nervousness about her condition a bit. She sighs, going to walk down the stairs and I move next to her. I let go of her once we get into the Institute and she turns to face me.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap, can you wake me up before we go to get Aline?" She asks me, putting a hand on my upper chest and I nod.

"Yeah, if you don't feel up to it, we can do it without you, you hit the ground really hard." I tell her and she shrugs.

"I think I'm ok, just a little tired." She says, tapping my chest and I smile.

"If you feel like you're going to throw up or your head really hurts, just let me know ok?" I plead her and she gives me a small smile before taking her hand off of me.

"You can't be here!" Alec yells and Clary and I both whirl around. Alec is holding someone back and I run over to him. Standing about five ten with his wire frame glasses is Simon Lewis. In the Institute. Are you fucking with me? I turn back to see Isabelle rushing Clary into the elevator and I nod at her. I'm glad she is getting Clary out of here.

"What the hell type of boarding school is this? Where is Clary?" Simon asks, shoving past Alec and going to stomp past me, but I grab him by the back of his shirt, tugging him back so he is in front of me, shoving him so he is in front of Alec and I. I cross my are and narrow my eyes at him.

"Alec is right, you can't be here." I say, my voice cold.

"I don't give a shit, my best friend is here, and I want to see her." Simon says and I put my hand on the front of his shirt, bunching my hand into a fist.

"Right now she can't talk." I respond and he looks over my shoulder.

"Are those guns?" Simon asks his eyes widening and Alec and I share a worried expression. Since he's seen those, we kind need to explain everything and then we may need to bring him into the program so he doesn't blab his obviously big ass mouth around New York City. I guess Aline is going to need to wait.

"And who is this?" Isabelle asks, coming up on her toes behind me.

"Magnus got Clary to her room," she whispers before walking over to Simon and taking his hand. This should be a little bit of fun.

"I'll mind the mundie, let's go get some coffee. I'm Isabelle." She says, winking at him and leading him towards the kitchen. He glances back at us, and we both give him a sarcastic wave. Alec turns to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you don't keep an eye on Clary with Magnus, I'll try to speak to Sebastian and when everything calms down, we can go get Aline and come back to have a very important conversation with Simon, and maybe we can have Clary present for that." Alec says and I nod, walking towards the elevator. I step into the elevator to see Maia come in behind me. She looks at me and narrows her eyes.

"You're up to something." She says as my floor dings and I smile at her.

"Always." I respond and she laughs, walking out of the elevator and down the hallway. I bang on Clary's door lightly and Magnus opens it with a smile.

"She's fast asleep, how long has it been since she slept?" Magnus asks as I walk into the the apartment and move to sit down on the living room couch. Magnus sits across from me, crossing his legs and smiling.

"Last night, she didn't sleep at all during the flight home." I tell Magnus and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Poor girl, this must be so much to take in." He says and I nod.

"How are you and Alec doing?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Quite good," he answers and I smile, "what about Clary and you?" He asks and I shrug.

"We are all good, she got mad when I told her I didn't want her being the Sebastian distraction, but after getting her head slammed into the pavement maybe she will listen to me next time." I tell Magnus and he chuckles.

"You were worried she was going to get hurt." Magnus inquires and I nod.

"Of course I was, I don't want to see anything bad happen to her." I say to Magnus and I hear a thump from inside Clary's room. I swear within five seconds Magnus and I were on our feet and heading towards her room. She shoves the door open and launches herself into the bathroom, hunching over the toilet. I walk over to her silently, crouching down next to her and I brush her hair back from her face. I try to sooth her by rubbing my hand on her back as she empties her stomach. Next stop after this is the infirmary. Eventually she has nothing left to throw up and she leans onto me slightly, flushing the toilet.

"I'll go warn the infirmary." Magnus says and I turn to look at him, nodding as he wanders off, and leaves the room. Clary begins to cough and I continue to rub her back and let her lean against me.

"God, if this is only one mission, I can't wait to see how much your head can take after one hundred missions." I joke, trying to lighten the mood and she lets out a weak laugh. I put my hands on the side of her face, having her look at me, and she relaxes her head into my hands.

"Clary, look at me." I say and she opens one of her eyes and I smirk.

"With both of your eyes." I say and she groans, opening her other eye. Her pupils are huge, which isn't a great sign.

"Not so loud, it sounds a bomb is going off every time you open your mouth." Clary says, shutting her left eye and I take one of my hands off of her cheek and put it under her arm. Just from guessing, I think she has a pretty rough concussion. If we give her some serious pain killers and make her put some ice on it she should feel better. There isn't much you can do for a concussion. After we put her on the pain killers, she should feel better within the hour.

"Time to stand up," I whisper to her and she mumbles something under her breath before leaning forward and resting her head against my chest. I put my other hand under her arm before standing up. She shakes her head before blinking a few times quickly.

"Wait." Clary says and I stop, looking at her. Is she going to throw up again?

"Ok, lets go." Clary says, walking forward a few steps and I put my hands on her hips from behind her. I walk behind her, help her open the door, and we walk towards the elevator.

"You don't have to hold me as we walk." She says to me, sounding awfully bored.

"You say that until you fall on your face." I say in her ear and she sighs as we step into the elevator. I press the button and Clary ends up leaning on me as the elevator moves. I feel really bad for her, she is probably never going to want to go on another mission again. She actually is trembling against me and I give her side a squeeze.

"Take a deep breath." I say and she groans.

"I have a killer headache and I feel like I am about to throw up all over you, taking a deep breath doesn't sound very nice right now." She basically scolds me and I give her a hug from behind as the elevator door dings as Magnus is standing next to Maia, who has her gloves on.

"I have a present for you." I say to Maia and she smiles, walking over to Clary and taking her hand. Clary glances at Maia and then back at me, alarmed. Maia leads Clary over to a cot and pulls a needle out of her pocket. Clary watches her very carefully as she cleans her arm with some alcohol. Without giving Clary anyway warning, she plunges the painkillers into her arm and I am not kidding, Clary jumps a foot off of the cot, yelping. Magnus puts his hand on her shoulder and she sighs when Maia plunges the meds into her arm.

"You guys can come back in thirty minutes, I'm going to have her ice her head and it'll take about that long for the medication to kick in and for her concussion symptoms to fade. No serious field work for five days. She can go places and walk around and shit, but I swear Jace, do not let her run or pick up a gun." Maia orders me and I nod. I don't really want to leave her alone, but Magnus walks over to me, and basically shoves me out of the room.

"Why don't you go see where Alexander got with Sebastian and I'll go make sure Isabelle hasn't killed Clary's mundane friend yet." Magnus tells mer and he walks towards the elevator. I take the stairs to the interrogation room and I see Alec leaning against the wall, outside of the room.

"I'm gonna kill this guy. He keeps telling me that he refuses to talk until he sees his cousin. He makes me wanna kick his teeth in." Alec says beginning to pace and I shrug.

"Want me to try? I don't mind using a little brute force." I say and Alec sighs, pointing to the door. I walk into the room and Sebastian perks up.

"Oh, it's you." He says and I scoff.

"Yes it's me, most people are more excited to see my gorgeous self. Now, I do love talking about myself, but we have more pressing stuff to talk about." I tell him, walking over to him and tilting his metal chair back.

"Alec is the nice one out of our brotherhood. Now, I need to explain something to you, we aren't obligated to do shit, and if that means we decide that we don't wanna go to get your cousin, we aren't going to go get your damn cousin. I suggest you start complying and answering our questions, or we will personally tell Jonathan where you are and we will let him have you." I tell him, tilting his chair back lower.

"You won't." He responds and I drop his chair, letting him crash down to the ground, before lifting him back up and leaning over him.

"I don't like went people doubt me, if you continue to be a dick, I have no problem tying you outside to our fucking mailbox and letting whoever do whatever to you." I say, letting go of him and walking towards the door, looking at him over my shoulder.

"You can think about it." I tell him, walking out of the interrogation room and Alec is smirking at me, slow clapping.

"You are definitely not the nicer one of our brotherhood." He says and I shrug, walking past him with a smile on my face.

I make my way up to the infirmary and I walk into the room, seeing Clary on her feet and she is starring out the window, her back facing towards me.

"Are you supposed to be on your feet?" I ask Clary and she jumps, her body shuddering.

"Is it safe for you to be scaring me like that?" She says and I put my hand on her hip, looking over her head out the window.

"What'cha looking at?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I don't really know, shouldn't we go get Aline now?" Clary asks and I shrug. I can't take Alec away from Sebastian and Isabelle is keeping Simon, and I guess since we are just walking Clary can handle it. It's like a hour car ride so she can just relax and let her pains continue to fade away.

"As long as you promise not to do anything that will strain you to much." I tell Clary as I turn to walk out of the infirmary and she nods, walking next to me.

"If you start to feel sick or anything, please let me know." I tell her as we step into the elevator and Clary places her hand on my side as the elevator begins to move down. We walk out of the elevator and into the main hall when Magnus walks over to me, putting his mouth near my ear.

"Listen, Isabelle brought Simon to her quarters and is going to keep him there until you go and talk to him." Magnus says and I nod and he gives Clary a squeeze on the shoulder as he turns to walk into the mess hall. We walk out to the large car and I open Clary's door for her as I jump into the front seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary's POV**

We are about ten minutes away from the school, when Jace turns down the music we have been jamming to for the pat forty five minutes.

"I have been thinking," Jace starts but I quickly cut him off, "wow that's a first."

"Shut up, anyway, I've been thinking, maybe we should find you someone that you can talk to, you know, about your feelings and stuff." He says and I roll my eyes, getting defensive.

"I don't need a damn shrink Jace, I'm perfectly fine." I snap at him and he rolls his eyes, turning off the main highway.

"I was talking about me, you can use me to talk to about your life troubles and such." Jace says and I sigh, huffing and looking out the window. A couple minutes later we pull up to the school and Jace parks his care.

"At least think about it, please." Jace says and I nod, as Jace hands me a solid black badge from the center chest. I take it from him, pushing out of the car and I clear my throat.

"I will, I promise." I tell Jace who waits for me to catch up to him. I walk next to his side and I walk next to him. Jace begins to lead me over to a large clump of kids, where I am assuming he is hoping we will find Aline somewhere mixed in there, you know, besides the fact we don't know what she looks like. I sigh, brushing my hair out of my eyes. This reminds me of high school and I shudder. High school sucked for someone like me, the loner.

"Are any of you Aline?" Jace asks and a girl with sleek black hair walks out of the crowd and over to us.

"Who asking?" She asks and I give her a small smile, trying not to come on to be intimidating, but it's not really like I am.

"My name is Jace Herondale and this is Clary Fairchild, we are going to need you to come with us." Jace tells her, pulling his badge out of his pocket and flashing her smoothly. I attempt to do the same, but of course I fumble with is slightly. Jace smirks and I tuck it back into my pocket.

"You guys look a little young to be cops." Alone says and I roll my eyes. Jace is going to need to cover our asses on this one.

"We have baby faces, we know, but you have seen our badges, and we don't have time for this. Let's go." Jace says, telling her to walk in front of us and we lead her to the car.

"What is this about? I haven't done anything?" Aline asks us and I glance back at Jace.

"We believe you are in danger. There is not significant evidence but we just want to make sure." I tell her and she sighs as we step into the car. I smile as Jace starts up the car and we begin to leave the high school parking lot.

****TIME SKIP****

We roll up to the institute and Jace parks the car before stepping out. I think the plan is to bring Aline to Alec. I walk behind her, leading is Jace as we bring her in. She stifles a gasp as we walk her towards where Jace claims Alec is. He is right though.

We find Alec standing next to Sebastian. The moment Sebastian sees Aline, he breaks out of Alec's grasp, pulling Aline into him, hugging her tight.

"I thought you were in France." Aline says and Jace turns to me, tapping my arm.

"Why don't we give them some time to get everything sorted out, we need to go talk." Jace tells me and I sigh as he grabs my arm and begins to pull me out of her sight. I tug my hand out of his grasp and purse my lips.

Jace's POV

"I'm tired of talking, I don't want to talk." Clary snaps at me and I sigh, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Clary, I know this is hard but there is something we need to go do," I tell her but she doesn't care, just rolling her eyes, "we have something very important to talk about." I finish, hoping that she will listen.

"No, I am going yo go lay down, ignore everyone for the next couple days, I don't want to sit down with you and talk about my feelings." Clary tells me and i sigh, moving quickly and swiftly towards Clary, I grab Clary by the waist and I toss her over my shoulder. She is so light that I almost throw her completely over my shoulder so she would hit the floor. That wouldn't have been good.

"Jace, put me down!" Clary hollers into my back as I chuckle, walking into the elevator.

"You're not talking just to me, and we aren't talking just about your feelings, it would probably be best if you put your feelings aside for this conversation." I tell Clary as the elevator door dings and slides open. I leave the elevator, humming a tune as Clary tries to kick me in the chest.

"Where are you taking me?" Clary complains as I open up her door that leads to her flat with my back.

"We are in your living room right now if you are really that curious." I respond, winking at Simon who is sitting on the couch next to Isabelle, who is reading a book. I flip Clary over, allowing for her to land on the floor and she steps backwards a few steps.

"Um, Simon?" Clary says, looking from Simon to me, back to Simon, and than to Isabelle, who is looking up and paying attention.

"Hi Clary." Simon responds and Clary runs at him, tackling him into a hug. Rather than hugging her back, Simon puts his hands on her shoulders, almost shoving her off and Clary furrows her brows.

"Simon?" She asks him and he stands up, giving her a small smile.

"I'm proud of you Clary, I really am, but I need time to understand this new you." Simon tells her and she whirls around to glare at me.

"You told him." She accuses me and I sigh.

"We had to, he showed up and we couldn't just take his memory, we had to explain." I tell her and she sighs, taking a deep breath.

"Simon, please, I didn't want to hide this, but I had too, for your safety." Clary says, reaching out to touch Simon's arm.

"I understand, but I need time," he responds, shrugging her arm off of him.

"I think I'm going to go home, I'll call you." Simon says, nodding at Isabelle but I step in front of him.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." I tell him and I swear he gulps.

"Wh-why not?" He asks and I cross my arms.

"You already know to much, you are going to need to stay here for a little bit." I tell him and Simon narrows his eyes.

"What about school?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"We'll make up some excuse, now come on lover boy, I'll take you to your room." I say, clapping him on the shoulder, leading him out of the room, and just down the hall. I bang on Magnus's door and he opens it with a groggy look.

"What- oh hi Jace." He says and I return a smile.

"I brought you a roommate." I tell him and he sighs.

"For how long?" Magnus asks and I sigh.

"Until we can trust the mundie," I offer and he sighs, opening the door and I shove Simon inside.

"You do not leave this flat unless I give you the ok," I begin and Simon nods, seeming annoyed.

"Good, bye Magnus, I'll see you at dinner." I tell him, and I begin to hear a faint sound of yelling, and I can of course recognize the voice. Clary. I roll my eyes and walk quickly to her room, shoving the door open and I stop when I see the scene unfolding in front of me.

"This is your fault, he hates me now!" Clary screams at Isabelle and Isabelle crosses her arms, popping her hip out.

"Excuse me, but I am just trying to do my job, it's not my fault your little best friend came running into the institute trying to find you. If you would have done yours well for at least once maybe Simon wouldn't even be here in the first place." Isabelle says back and Clary seems to get furious.

"You could have just made him leave, told him you would call the cops or something. He is the biggest wimp in the world, you could have just scared him away!" Clary yells back.

"He saw the weapons, what boarding school has weapons and military grade computers?" Isabelle says back, rolling her eyes.

"My family is getting torn apart around me and Simon was the last little bit of home I had left, and now, now he hates me. I would love to thank you for that." Clary says, turning her back to up and walking slowly back to her bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her. I glance at Isabelle, her face fallen.

"I shouldn't have argued with her, she's hurt." Isabelle says and I smile slightly at her, walking over to her and putting my arm around her.

"She'll forgive you, I promise." I tell Isabelle and she sighs, leaning into me.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Simon, I want to help fix their relationship." Isabelle says, pulling out from under my arm and walking out of the flat, leaving my by myself. I sigh before walking over to Clary's room, sighing, and opening her door.

"Jace!" She screeches, taking her shirt that she just removed and putting it in front of herself, "covering up".

"I'm sorry!" I say back, turning around so I'm no longer facing her.

"This is why we knock, so we don't walk in on people in their underwear. You can turn around now." Clary says and I turn back around to see Clary with an actual shirt on, her face is a little pink on her cheeks and I smirk.

"Why so red, Red?" I ask her, walking towards her and she backs up a step.

"Maybe because you just saw me in a bra, but maybe I'm just a prude." She says, and I smirk.

"I've seen many girls in their bra's," I tell her and she rolls her eyes, flopping down on her bed, pillows and blankets flying up around her.

"Do you want to talk about Simon?" I ask her and she groans, picking up a pillow and putting it over her face.

"I thought I already told you, I don't want to talk." She says, her voice mumbles by the pillow and I walk over to her. I pull the pillow off of her face and give her a look.

"Clarissa talk to me." I say, wiggling my brows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't call my that." She says and I put my hands on either side of her head, but not lying down.

"Clary, I know that you're tired of hearing me say this, but you can't keep bottling things up." I tell her, hopping over her so that I am lying next to her.

"I may lose my best friend, it sucks. My best friend and I just got into an argument, it sucks. I miss my mom, I miss high school, I miss Luke, I miss being a normal teenager where the only thing that mattered was if my homework was done on time. I miss blending in, fitting in." She tells me and I sigh, pulling her to her feet, standing up.

"You do fit in here." I tell her and she rolls her eyes, shoving me in the chest so I walk back a few steps.

"I don't and you know it." I tell her, shoving her back. If she wants to fight, we can fight.

"You do, and I'm not going to argue with you about it." I tell her and she shoves me again, punching me in the chest.

"If you are going to hit me, hit me." I tell her and she smirks, swinging at me, hitting me kinda hard in the shoulder and I smile. Once again, I lunge at her, taking her backwards so she lands hard on her bed, me on top of her.

"What are you going to do now Clarissa?" I tease her and she smirks.

"I don't know, what should I do Jonathan?" She says back to me, her eyes teasing me and a smirk teasing on her lips.

"Kiss me." I say accidentally, I couldn't stop it from slipping past my lips. Lips. Clary's lips. Clary's lips on my lips. Mhm that sounds nice. Clary's eyes widen a little bit, and I smirk.

"What?" She says and I smile.

"Did you just reject me?" I ask her and she pauses, making me pause. She grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me close to her, and I press my lips against hers. Her lips feel as nice as they look and sound. I adjust my hands so that they are next to her head, keeping pressure off of her, and she puts one up on my cheek.

"Hey Clary can- oh my God!" I hear from behind me and Clary jumps, causing her to bite my lip, causing me to yell out. Oh God, why must we have the worse luck.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV

"Kiss me." Jace says and I almost gasp, my eyes widening a little bit and Jace gives me a quarter of a smile. Damn that sexy smile.

"What?" I ask him, confused and he smiles

"Did you just reject me?" He asks me and I swear Is stop breathing. He watches me so intently and I can't fight it anymore. I grab the front of his black shirt, pulling him down towards me, forcing his lips to connect with mine. They fit mine so nicely and they begin to move against me. Surprisingly enough, he ends up not lying on top of me and I bring a hand up to his face. This time, I am actually enjoying my hot and steamy make out session. Probably because it's with Jace, not some creepy, evil French guy.

"Hey Clary can- oh my God!" Someone yells from behind Jace and I go to jump upwards, my eyes flying open, but I accidentally bite down, catching Jace's lip between my teeth and he yells out a not so nice word. I look over Jace's shoulder to see Isabelle standing in the doorframe with the door wide open, her hands covering her eyes.

"Jace, get off." I whisper, he is staring down at me, biting down on his lip, but her nods, rolling off.

"You guys couldn't have picked a better time or place to do this?" Isabelle asks and I let out a nervous chuckle. She pulls her hands away from her eyes and she sighs, running a hand through her long, jet black hair.

"Ok timing was a bit off, but we are in Clary's room, and the door was closed." Jace points out and I put a hand over his mouth.

"Jace, shut up, sorry Isabelle, for making out in front of you and arguing with you, you didn't deserve it, I know you are just trying to do your job. It's not fair of me to give you crap." I apologize and Isabelle gives me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Simon is mad, just give him time." Isabelle says and I nod my head, and Jace stifles a snort.

"Well, we can talk later. I'll let you two get back to it." Isabelle says with a wink, shaking her head, holding in a laugh as she walks out of my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her. I let out a nervous chuckle and Jace sits up, running a hand through his hair, smiling at me.

"So, um," I start, not sure how to finish my sentence.

"That was fun." Jace finishes for me and I break out laughing. I don't know why I find that so funny, but I do.

"Yeah, it was." I say, sitting and I face Jace. I go to lean in for a second kiss, and I am so close that my eyes flutter shut, when my phone decided to ring. I let out a groan, rolling off my bed, walking over to my dresser and picking up my phone.

"Hello?" I say and I hear a loud voice on the line.

"Clary, come here." Alec says and I roll my eyes, Alec has fantastic timing.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Mom's office." He tells me, hanging up the phone and I let out a groan, shoving it in my pocket.

"Sadly, I need leave, and unless you want to chill in my bedroom, you need to leave as well." I tell him and Jace stands up, fixing the pillow on my bed. One thing that I've noticed about him is that he is very neat, and to some extent, almost OCD.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jace asks me and I sigh.

"I'm going to talk to Alec, I doubt I'l need you to protect me." I tell him and he nods, walking over to me, putting his arm around me.

"Tell me how it goes." Jace says to me, kissing my cheek and walking out of my room, leaving the door wide open and I let out a small, breathless laugh. I take three deep breaths before leaving my room and walking into the living room and I see Isabelle standing in front of me.

"Oh my God! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She yells and I smile sheepishly at her.

"I can't wait for guys to date, and than get married, oh my. I can finally be an aunt!" Isabelle yells and I sigh.

"It was just a kiss, nobody said anything about dating or getting married, especially not having kids." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure, that wasn't just a kiss. That was a full on make out session on your bed, him on top of you. If I wouldn't have walked in when I did, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys had sex." Isabelle says and I clamp my hands over my ears.

"Bye Isabelle!" I yell, racing out of the room, kicking the door shut behind me. I lie with my back against the door for a moment, catching my breath and getting control of myself. I calm my racing pulse before walking towards the elevator. I step into it, seeing another girl in the elevator as well. I remember her as the girl who treated my wounds and gave me my first runes. I have gotten a few more since then, but I will never forget my first time.

"Hi, you're Maia right?" I ask her and she gives me a small smile.

"Hey, yeah, and you are Clary." She says and I nod. I noise a few long cut like scars on her neck and I raise my brow.

"What happened there?" I ask her, pointing at her neck and she rolls her eyes.

"Crazy ex boyfriend." She says and I frown as the elevator door dings open. Before can say anything else, she walks out of the elevator, heading the opposite way that I am. I walk out of the elevator, towards where I think Head Mistress Lightwood's office is. Eventually I find it, and I knock on the door lightly.

"Come in." Alec responds and I push the door open, shutting it almost silently behind me. Maryse and Alec are both on their feet, and I feel like I was just called down to the deans office.

"Hey Clary, take a seat. Before you freak out, you aren't in trouble. I just want you to tell me about what happened with Sebastian." Maryse says and I nod.

"So just start from when you convinced him to leave the table with you." Maryse says and I nod.

"So the plan was to lead him away from his body guards and let the boys grab him, but they took a little to long." I begin and she nods, "he ended up shoving me up against the wall and kissing me. I went along with in in hopes that he would be distracted for long enough for the boys to get to me. Once again they didn't get to me in time. He ended up wiping the makeup off my neck, exposing my rune, which angered him. He chocked me, and when the boys tackled him to the ground, he dropped me, and I slammed my head on the pavement, which is why I'm feeling a little groggy." I tell her and she glances at Alec, nodding.

"Would you like for me to remove you from the field?" She asks me and I glance at Alec.

"Say yes." He mouths but I roll my eyes, "no, I started in this mission, and I want to end it." I tell her, my voice stern and she nods her head, pursing her lips.

"Well than it's settled, once you heal up we will continue our hunt for Jonathan, right now we are rounding up the people the Sebastian let out of jail. From there we will draw up a game plan. Alec, I want you checking New York streets for any of the escaped convicts, Clary, I want you to go recuperate. You both can be on your way."

I walk out of Maryse's room behind Alec, who seems annoyed. I walk a little faster so that I am in line with him, looking up at him.

"You should have told her to pull you out of the field." Alec says and I glare up at him.

"No I shouldn't have." I say back and Alec rolls his eyes.

"You aren't ready, you don't know what you are doing." Alec says and I take my turn to roll my eyes.

"I am, why do you always act so miserable?" I snap back and he turns so he is blocking my way and towering over me.

"I don't"

"You do." I respond and he begins to walk towards me, invading my personal space, causing me to walk backwards.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Do everyone a favor and just quite. It is only a matter of time before you get someone else killed. How long is it going to take for you to realize that you don't belong here?" Alec growls, almost yelling the last part, I bite down on my lip, almost drawing love. That one stung just a little bit.

"Alec, leave her alone!" Isabelle yells, walking quickly over to us and I roll my eyes. I shove past Alec, bumping shoulders with him and I make my way to the elevator. I really just want to go to my room and sleep. it dings open and Jace ends up walking out, texting, and he walks smack into me, dropping his phone. He bends down to pick it up before looking at me.

"Oh hey, oh no, what happened, are you ok, whats wrong?" He asks, his voice going from happy to concerned.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes, also you've been biting your lip." Jace says, putting his hand underneath my chin, tilting my head upwards.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm ok, I promise." I lie and he tugs me into the elevator, shutting the door and hitting the emergency stop button, not allowing for the elevator to move.

"You're lying." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not." I say, reaching out to start the elevator back up but Jace grabs my hand, not allowing me too.

"Clary, we aren't going anywhere until you tell me what happened with Alec, I know you just got done seeing him." Jace tells me and I huff, sliding down the elevator wall and sitting on the floor.

"Well then it looks like we are going to be in here for a while." I tell Jace who sits down on the floor across from me and glares at me.

"Tell me." He presses and I roll my eyes.

"No." I respond.

"Yes." He shoots back and I sigh.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I ask him and he purses his lips.

"Because I care about you, why do you find that so hard to believe?" Jace says and I sigh, why did he have to pull that card?

"I asked Alec why he was always so miserable, which made him angry and he told me I don't belong here which was basically him confirming what I already know." I tell Jace and he doesn't say anything. He just stands up, walking over to the elevator panel, and he goes to turn the elevator back on. The bad thing is, when he presses the button, nothing happened.

"Uh oh, I think I kept it turned off for too long." Jace says and I stand up.

"You moron!" What's wrong with you!" I yell and Jace chuckles, pulling out his phone.

"Relax, we'll get out of here in no time." Jace says, putting his phone to his ear.

"Hey Isabelle, I'm stuck in the elevator with Clary, can you get us out of here please?" Jace says and his face falls.

"Oh ok, great, get us out as soon as possible." Jace hangs up his phone before sighing and looking at me.

"Power is out all over the Institute. We are going to be stuck in here for a while, so technically, this isn't my fault." Jace says and I groan.

"Why must me have the worse luck?" I ask myself and Jace smirks.

"Actually, this doesn't seem to bad. You and I, stuck in here, all alone, in a tight, in closed, hot space, for a while." Jace tells me with a wink.

"Bad idea." I tell him as he comes to stand next to me and I sit down.

"I think that's a fine idea." Jace responds as he comes to sit down next me.

"Jace I'm not the type of girl who just likes to make out with guys for fun and moves on with her life." I tell him and Jace furrows his brows.

"I didn't think you were, where are you going with this?" He asks me and I bite down on my lip.

"Yes I like you but if you aren't looking for anything then we need to stop while we are ahead." I tell Jace and he puts my hand on my cheek.

"I do want something with you Clary, I wouldn't play with you Clary. I like you a hell of a lot more than I ever thought I could like anyone." Jace says to me, his eyes pouring his soul into mine. He goes to lean in to kiss me, but his phone begins to ring a obnoxious tune. Jace lets out a groan, leaning over and answering his phone.

"Hello, hey Alec-, ok slow down." Jace says into his phone and I hop to my feet, Jace quickly follows.

"We are stuck in the elevator there isn't much me can do. No we haven't tried that yet." He pushes up on his toes, shoving the elevator ceiling tile upwards and looking up.

"The Institute is under lock down, we have been infiltrated. We need to get out of here, they need our help. We are going to have to climb up the elevator shaft until we can reach a floor and open the elevator door." Jace explains to me, dropping the ceiling tile on the ground.

"Um, come again?" I question him and he sighs, looking up.

"Come one, I'll help you up." Jace says, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me so I am in front of him.

"Jace, I don't think this is a good idea." I say as Jace wraps his hands around my waist.

"I promise you can trust me. When I say go, jump and pull yourself up." Jace tells me and I take a deep breath. Jace glances up once more before shouting, "go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so every since my last two chapters I've been getting a lot more positive feedback and I'm happy. Can some some of you let m elbow what changed and what you have been liking and disliking, please? I hope you guys can understand that I can't always include all of your ideas but I promise I will do my best!**

Alec's POV

"Magnus are you ok?" I yell, knocking on his door. The red emergency lights are a clear sign that the power is out and that we are under lock down. I just want to make sure that Magnus doesn't leave his room and that he is ok.

"Alexander?" He asks, opening up his door slightly and he sighs when he sees me.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were safe, I have to go help find the breech but you are more important. Please, whatever you do, don't let anyone in unless it's Jace, Isabelle, or I. We don't know who the rat is and how many attackers made their way in." I tell Magnus and he smiles his signature half smile at me.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Magnus says and I smirk.

"That's like asking me not to breathe. I wouldn't be satisfied until I came and made sure you are ok. But I got to go, duty calls, lock your doors and windows." I say, leaning in to give Magnus a quick peck on the lips before shutting his door. I break into a dead sprint, be lining for the nearest stairwell. I need to get down to the main floor, for Izzy. I shove into the stairwell, stumbling only once before bounding down the stairs. I hear a door below me slam shut and I instantly hit the breaks. I may come head to head with our infiltrators. I pull my small gun out of my back pocket and glance over the stairwell edge. I see two people running up the stairs. I take a deep breath before loading my gun and aiming it ahead of myself.

"Don't shoot!" I hear Isabelle yell and I notice Maia flinch a little next to her. I let out a sigh of relief and I smirk a little at Izzy as I tuck my gun away.

"What's the scoop?" I ask her as I wave for her and Maia to follow me down the stairs.

"We can't find the rat, we are under lockdown. We caught two of what we believe to be five infiltrators." Isabelle explains to me as we reach the ground floor. I scan the room a few times before walking over to Mom.

"Hey Alexander, have you seen Jace or Clary, they need to be here and help us." Mom orders me and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I called them about ten minutes ago, they happened to be in the elevator when the power went out. They are stuck, so I told them to climb the elevator shaft to get out and to get down here immediately. I made it very clear that we need their help." I explain to mom and she nods her head.

"We believe the rest of the infiltrators are making their way to the roof. If I remember correctly, that's exactly where the elevator shaft drops you off. The roof access stairwell has been locked with chains, and there is not way for us to get to the roof. Right now our main priority is finding the rat. They have to be someone who had access to the electrical room, saying that they are the only ones who has the card to open the door and that's where power is controlled." Mom basically explains to me and I nod. She give my shoulder a squeeze before walking off and I take a deep breath. I turn around, walking into the clump of hunters, checking to see if the have access and there whereabouts.

CLARY'S POV

"This was a stupid idea." I yell up to Jace as we climb up the ladder in the elevator shaft.

"Come on we are almost there". Jace coxes me. There isn't a lot of light coming in the vertical tunnel. The only light that shows us our way is the red emergency lights and the lights coming in from the hatch.

"Stop!" Jace yells and I listen, halting. He lets out a grunt before taking a few seconds. All of a sudden, light comes pouring through and it is so bright, I have to cover my eyes.

"A warning would have been nice." I snap as Jace climbs out of the shaft. If I remember correctly, I'm not supposed to be doing to much physical activity, but I guess when there is only one way out of an elevator, you got to do what you got to do.

Jace offers me his hand and I gladly accept it. He tugs me up onto the roof before raising his brow at me.

"Does you head hurt?" He ask me and I shake my head no, lying.

"No, I'm fine, come on, we should go find Alec." I say to Jace, turning to the right and Jace stops me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I look up and focus ahead, noticing two tall men and a woman."

"Do you have you gun?" Jace asks me, his eyes focusing ahead and I check behind us, making sure we aren't getting trapped in on bath sides.

"No." I didn't know that I was supposed to carry my gun around with me at all times, oops.

"Shit. Ok Clary, I need you to listen to me." Jace tells me and I hold my breath.

"I need you to run like hell, haul ass over to the stairwell, get to Alec and tell him that I am up here with infiltrators and have him come help me." Jace explains to me and my eyes widen.

"What, no! I'm not leaving you." I tell Jace in response but he just shakes his head.

"Clary, trust me, this is for the best." Jace says and he shoves me hard towards the stairwell. I stumble and turn to argue with Jace, but he is always walking out into the open.

"Hello!" He yells and they all turn to look. I stumble once more, running towards the stairs as I hear gun shots behind me. I hear some yelling but I don't stop. I run into the stairwell, stumbling down the stairs and begin in to get dizzy. I trace my hand against the wall, keeping me upright as I reach the bottom of the stairwell. They actually ended up locking the door with chairs and a wood slab. I use my leg to kick though the wood slab, excerpting a lot of energy and I groan. I move the wood out of the way before unwrapping the chains as fast as I can.

I burst through the doors, stumbling to the ground and I slide a little bit. People turn to look at me and I groan as I push up to my feet, leaning against the wall to keep myself up.

"What are you doing? Jace is up there, go get him!" I yell and all of a sudden, people come running towards me and up the stairs, going to help me. I do notice Izzy and Alec plow up the stairs and someone puts their hands under my arms, helping me up to my feet and I catch my breath.I notice in all the commotion, a tall blonde girl begins to walk away from everyone going to help, towards the exit door, that nobody is supposed to leave out off. I push off the wall, still feeling a little bit dizzy and I walk towards her. I don't know who she is, so she may be capable of kicking my ass, but I guess it is time for me to find out. I walk quickly after her, and I grab onto her shoulder, getting her attention. When her eyes reach mine, she can basically tell what I am accusing her of, and her face falls, she understands that she has been made.

"Ms. Lightwood, I found your rat." I yell and Maryse walks over to me.

"Jonathan is coming, the Clave can't stop him, and I want to be on the winning side." She tells me and Maryse crosses her arms.

"I'm disappointed in you." She tells the girl, grabbing her by the hands and slapping hand cuffs on her, "Kaelie, I am very disappointed in you." Ms. Lightwood snaps and she hands her off to one of the other hunters, giving him instructions to lead her to a cell. She turns to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go up to your room, rest for a little bit. The Institute is still on lockdown, when everything is cleared up, I'll send someone to come get you." Maryse says and I sigh. I don't really want to go, I want to make sure Jace is ok and everything, but I also don't want to disobey Ms. Lightwood.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Ms. Lightwood says and I nod, walking away from her and towards the stairs. I walk up the stairs slowly, heading to my floor. I hope Simon and Magnus are ok. Maybe I should stop there before I go to my room.

I open the door that leads to the main hallway, and I shut it quietly behind me. About halfway down the hallway, lights turn on and I can finally clearly see where I am going. I stop outside Magnus room and tap on it lightly.

"Magnus, it's Clary!" I say and I hear a little ticking from the other side of the door before it opens.

"Hey darling, you shouldn't be on your feet right now." Magnus says and I peer over his shoulder.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure that you and Simon were all ok, we caught everyone and the rat," I tell Magnus, rocking on my heels.

"We are fine, Simon decided that when the power came back on that he wanted to take a shower, when he comes out I'll tell him that you stopped by and that he should come see you." Magus says, leaning down to give me a hug and I smile.

"Ok, thank you." I say, letting go of him, walking away from his door and a few feet to mine. I unlock the door and kick it shut behind me, locking it. I walk over to my bedroom, checking behind me once, before shutting the door quietly behind me. I change into a long t-shirt, folding my dirty clothes up and putting them on top of my dresser. I climb into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and I lie my phone on my dresser. I don't really want to go to sleep, but I have a really killer migraine and my whole body is tired. I turn to onto my side and doze off.

-Time Skip-

I wake up to people talking outside of my door and I sit up slowly and step up gingerly. My head is still throbbing and my back is sore, probably from when I fell after the stairs. I ignore the fact that I don't have pants on and walk out of my room to see Isabelle and Jace talking on the couch. Jace looks kind of angry, but he raises his eyebrow when he sees me behind Isabelle. He has a big purple bruise on the side of his face and I frown.

"That's an interesting outfit." Jace says, coming to his feet and Isabelle turns around to look at me, before smirking. I sigh, seeing that Jace doesn't have any holes in him, before army walking over to him, throwing my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest, and he chuckles, hesitation to put his arms around me, but he eventually encircles me with his arms.

"Never again are you allowed to pull a dumbass move like that again." I tell him and I feel a pair of arms come around me from the back.

"I don't know why we are hugging but I want to be a part of it." Isabelle says into my ear and Jace lets out a chuckle. Look at us, being one big happy family.

"On another note," Jace says, stepping back and I let go, shrugging Isabelle off, "I'm going to kick Alec's ass." Jace says and I glance at Isabelle over my shoulder.

"I can't lie to him." Isabelle tells me and I roll my eyes before turning to look at Jace.

"No." I tell Jace but he just smirks, turning around and walking out of the room. I run after him, still pant less as I follow behind Jace into his room.

"Alec!" Jace yells and Alec comes out of his room. His expression goes from curious to annoyed when he sees me behind Jace.

"Why is she here, and why doesn't she have pants on?" Alec asks Jace and Jace narrows his eyes at her

JACE'S POV

"You are crossing a line Alec." I snap and Alec crosses his arms over his chest.

"What, sorry I'm offending your girlfriend's feelings but she needs to learn her place." Alec says back but I just roll my eyes.

"She follows orders Alec, she hasn't done anything to you, expect come here, so please, tell me why you hate her so much?" I question Alec who sighs.

"She's Jonathan's sister, hell, her dads probably even Valentine. She is part of the most disloyal Shadow Hunter family in the history of our kind, and we are just going to trust her, you are putting her above you family!" He yells and I see Clary flinch next to me.

"She came here with nothing, just like me, I understand her, just because you've had everything handed to you growing up and you followed the book perfectly, and now it's getting a little harder doesn't give you a right to be a dick to us. You need to figure out what's really wrong, and when you do, we can talk." I snap, turning around and putting my hand on Clary's shoulder, leading her out of my room and back into hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter but I don't want to continue this chapter because it won't fold into the next chapter nicely. The next one will be longer and will be up in a couple days, I promise.**

Clary's POV

"Sorry you have to hear all of that." Jace says and I sigh, shaking my head.

"It's alright., just please mend with him. When you two are mad at each other everything riffs." I tell Jace, and he smiles, putting his arm around me.

"Let's go talk." Jace says, leading me towards my room, out of the room that Isabelle is sitting in. I guess this is going to be a private conversation. I open the door and we walk through, I kick it shut behind us.

"Isabelle told me all of the things that Alec said to you, he doesn't have the right to talk to you like that." Jace says and I shrug, taking my hands off Jace's arm, sitting down on my bed.

"I can't stop him, and it's not like he is saying this I don't already know." I tell Jace, who sighs, coming over to sit down next to me.

"You should have punched him." Jace offers, his voice sounding completely seriously.

"If I punches him, he would have punches me back, four times as hard. My punch wouldn't have even made him flinch." I respond to Jace, who smirks, bombing his shoulder into mine.

"You hit hard." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"Mhm, sure." I say to him sarcastically and he laughs, lying down on the bed.

"You're a great shot though, maybe you should just shoot him next time." Jace says, once again his voice sounding serious.

"Yes, fantastic idea." I respond as Isabelle walks into the room, once again, not knocking. Why doesn't anybody in this house ever knock?

"I don't care what we are talking about, I want to be a part of this." Isabelle announces and Jace sits up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Izzy, out." Jace orders her, pointing out the door and Isabelle begins to pout, sticking out her lower lip.

"Will you tell me later Clary, please?" Isabelle begs and I nod. She smiles quickly before turning around and walking out of my room, kicking the door shut behind her. Jace lays back down, patting the spot next to him and I oblige, lying down next to him. I smirk a little as he brushes my hair out of my face, our heads only a couple inches away from each other.

"What were we talking about?" I ask Jace and he groans.

"I don't remember." He responds and I sigh, turning on my side to look at him.

"We both know that I have a shitty memory. You're good at everything so you should have the good memory." I say to Jace but he just rolls his eyes.

"I am good at almost everything." Jace corrects me and I sigh, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're perfect." I respond and he sighs.

"I can't argue with you there." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"You are supposed to say something cute back." I joke and Jace smiles.

"You mean something like, 'the only reason I'm perfect is because I have you in my life,'" Jace starts and my heart leaps a bit, "and then I would do something like this," Jace finishes, leaning in and I let my eyes close, puckering my lips, preparing for his kiss, but it never comes. My eyes fly open and Jace is a few centimeters from my face, smiling.

"Tease." I respond and Jace begins to laugh, rolling away from me and standing up.

"Come on, it's like nine o'clock, and I'm starving." Jace says, offering me his hand and lifting me to my feet. He turns me so my back is against the wall and he bends over me, smiling.

"Shitty memory or not, you are perfect." He says, leaning down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I put my hands on his hips, going to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away.

"I'm really hungry." Jace says and I roll my eyes, tracing my hands up his abdomen.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, trying to sound seductive but he just ends up laughing.

"No, please Clary, no. We will work on that, but please don't." Jace says, chuckling and I sigh, shaking my head but I end up smirking.

"Come on, lets go get food." I say, turning to bound out of the room, but Jace puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Not that I don't love seeing you without pants on, but I don't really want other people seeing you without pants on." Jace says and I blush. I completely forgot that I didn't have any pants on and I blush.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jace says, brushing my hair out of my face, and I sigh, nodding, walking over to my draws, pulling on a long pair of black leggings to cover up my legs.

"Come on," Jace says, leading me out of my room and out towards the hallway.

"Wait." I say, putting my hand on Jace's chest, knocking on Magnus's door, and after a couple seconds, the door opens. Simon stands there, crossing his arms over my chest at the sight of Jace, but gives me a small smile.

"Hey Clary, what's up?" Simon asks and I sigh.

"Hey, we are going to get dinner, I wanted to know if you wanted to come eat with us?" I ask him and he gives me a sad smile.

"I stopped by while you were sleeping, Isabelle took me to get dinner with her, but come by tomorrow and I'll come eat breakfast with you." Simon says and a little glimmer of hope hops up in my chest when I realize that Simon may not completely hate me.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I say, giving Simon a hug and the door shuts after I let go of him.

"Ok, we can go now." I say to Jace and he smiles down at me. We walk in a happy silence into the elevator and Jace hits the lobby button.

"Please don't stop the elevator this time." I joke and Jace smirks, winking at me.

"No promises." Jace responds and I sigh as we reach the ground floor. Jace leads me to the dinner hall, keeping inline with me. We walk through the food line, getting a quick dinner before finding a small table to sit at.

"We are a secret government funded organization, you would expect us to be able to afford better food, or at least better cooks." Jace says, looking down at his plate of chicken and potatoes. I chuckle and Jace rolls his eyes in response.

"So tell me Jace Lightwood, tell me about your perfect self. You have already heard plenty about me, and I'm sure if you are really curious you could just ask Maryse, ok off topic, anyway, I wanna know all about you." I say to Jace, who smirks once again and takes a gulp of his water.

"Well for starters, my real last name is Herondale." He tells me and my jaw goes slack a little bit.

"As in senator Herondale?" I ask, if his mother is a senator, why would she put him up for adoption?

"She's my grandma, but I haven't seen her since I was adopted. Um, what else do you want to know?" Jace asks and I shrug.

"Anything." I say and he sighs, running a hand through his golden curls.

"Well, I'm seventeen, but you already know that, I like sports I guess, even though I've never really have had the opportunity to play them. I was adopted when I was ten, but I didn't really like it here until I was twelve." Jace explains and I raise my brow at him.

"Why?"

"I just didn't feel like I belonged here. I kind of understand how you feel because of this. It took Alec really deciding to accept me as his brother, and kind of taking me under his wing in a way for me to finally see this place as home." Jace tells me and I nod.

"So you're basically turning your life story into a life lesson for me." I joke and he smiles.

"Ha, I guess so." Jace answers, laughing a little and I kick him lightly under the table.

"Tell me more." I order and he kicks me back, not half as hard.

"I knew your brother and his father." Jace says and my brow shoots up, not doing a great job of hiding the shock on my face.

"Really, so you knew my dad? A couple weeks before my mom d," my voice cracks as I get choked up, "before my mom got in the accident, she decided to tell me a lot, like how Jonathan and I share a crazy, idiotic father." I tell Jace and he sighs.

"Your father is a very bad man, there is no denying that, but he wasn't always like that. Growing up here, he trained Jonathan and I, and Jonathan was my best friend. At fourteen, your father, Valentine, went rouge and took Jonathan with him. For a year, we tracked them, and when we finally found them, we killed Valentine, but we lost Jonathan. Since then, Jonathan has been full of vengeance and hate, wrecking havoc." Jace explains to me and I frown.

"Damn." I mumble and Jace taps me under the table with his foot, trying to catch my eyes.

"Am I going to turn into that?" I ask Jace, my mind running with awful thoughts, and my body has gone numb.

"No," Jace says sternly and I look up at him, "your not."

"How do you know that?" I ask him and he gives me a small smile.

"Because you are not like that, you're not like them, you guys are on complete opposite side of the spectrum. You are like an angel, while they are the devils. You aren't like anyone I've ever met." Jace tells me and I match his smile.

"How do you always know what to say?" I question and his half smile turns into a smirk.

"It's because I say whatever comes to my mind, and I only ever think positive things about you." Jace says and my lips cork upwards even more.

"Oh my, you are so smooth." I tell him and he laughs, putting some chicken in his mouth.

"It all comes with being perfect." Jace winks and I sigh, putting my face in my hand, trying to cover my laugh.

"God, I should have never inflated your ego like that." I tell Jace, shoving some beef in my mouth.

"Probably not, how is your head feeling?" He asks and I frown a little bit.

"It was fine 'cuz I wasn't thinking about it, but now that I am..." I trail off and Jace stops smirking.

"Oops, you'll be fine in a couple days and you'll be back to kicking my ass." Jace tells me and I smile.

"I better be."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have fun news, I submitted a writing piece of mine into a contest and now it won. I now am going to a Depression Awareness Convention and I have been given the opportunity to read to a large crowd of people who actually care. I also have something else I'd like to address. Please don't tell me to "get on with my story". It's rude. I believe in firm plot building and characterization, and that is what I will be doing. These next chapters may have to do a little bit with Jonathan and I may or may not introduce him, but they are mainly going to be focused on Clary and Jace's relationship, because I, the author of this story, believe that it is valuable to the plot. Now to all my other reviewers and readers, you guys have been fantastic! I am getting so much positive feedback, and even some criticism, which I 100% appreciate Now anyway, I have that out the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Clary's POV

It's been four days since Jace and I had our heart to heart and I have finally gotten back to training, and right now, it sucks.

My back slams against the sparring mat once again, and I let out a loud and painfully sounding groan.

"Come on Clary, you can do better than this. I'm taking it easy on you." Jace says, leaning over me and offering me his hand.

"Sorry." I grumble and I gladly accept it and he tugs me to my feet, shoving my shoulder slightly.

"Don't apologize, try harder." Jace says, putting his hands up in front of his face, smirking between them.

"Try again." Jace orders and I hear the sound of heals clicking as someone walks up to us, the noise distracting me a little bit.

"Clary focus." Jace orders and my attention snaps back to him. I swing at him, way too loose and he dodges quickly away from it.

"Stay tight, don't let your form get sloppy." Jace says and I grunt, swinging at him again, and this time I make contact with his side.

"Nice." He encourages and I kick my leg out at him, but he catches me, pulling me towards him, and I almost fall, but luckily, I catch myself.

"Clary, you know better." Jace says from behind me and I go to turn around but he brings me down again, making a finger gun at me from above, "bang," he says and I groan.

"I'm getting worse at this." I say as Jace puts his hands under my arms and he tugs me to my feet.

"No you're not." Two voices say, Jace and someone else. I turn around to see Isabelle walking towards us, her heals clicking. She must have been the one who distracted me.

"And Jace, don't lie, I know what your concentration face is, and that was it. You are most definitely not taking it easy on Clary." Isabelle says, walking onto the mats with a smile on her face,

"I had to make her push herself one way or another." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"Dick." I say and Jace shrugs, coming up behind me, putting his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug from behind.

"Just doing my job." Jace whispers and Isabelle sighs.

"Ok, but I actually came here to tell you something. I got approval from mom for us to go to a club tonight, it six now, and we are leaving at nine, so Clary, you are coming with me, now." Isabelle says, reaching out to grab my arm, and as she latches onto me, I grab onto Jace.'

"Don't let her take me." I complain and Jace smirks, kissing my cheek, before backing up a couple steps.

"Dress sexy." Jace says with a wink, turning on his heals and walking out of the gym and Isabelle smirks.

"Are you guys dating yet?" She whines and I roll my eyes.

"No." I tell her, my voice a little gruff.

"Well that's to bad." Isabelle says as she leads me to the elevator and she smiles at me, making me groan.

"What are you planning?" I ask her and she laughs.

"My goal is for Jace to get a boner just by looking at you all clubbed up." Isabelle says and I clamp my hands over my ears.

"Isabelle! Gross!" I yell, blushing as the elevator door dings open. I walk out, Izzy following quickly behind me.

"The first thing you are going to do is take a shower, then you are coming worth me to go shopping for your outfit, and then we are going to have a stress free, no shadow hunter talk night." Isabelle tells me as we reach the room, unlocking it. As we round the corner into the living room, we see someone spread out on our couch.

"What the hell?" I exclaim in surprise and someone sits up.

"I heard you are going to a club tonight, I'm inviting myself and coming." Magnus says and I breathe out a sigh.

"Hi Magnus, yes, did you leave Simon alone?" Isabelle asks and I perk up, to be honest I have almost completely forgot about him, sadly, Isabelle has been the one spending a lot of time with him.

"Yes, and I am going back to baby sit him now," Magnus stands up, walking towards the door.

"Bring Simon with," Isabelle winks, "meet us here at nine." Izzy finishes and Magnus nods, leaving the room and Isabelle gives me a shove.

"Take a shower!" She yells and I groan, trotting over to my room and shutting the door behind me.

(TIME SKIP)

I jump out of the shower, drying myself off and pulling on an athletic t-shit and shorts. Isabelle bangs on the door, "come on Clary, it's already seven!" She yells and I sigh. I walk out of my room and Isabelle puts her arm through mine and drags me out of the room, I barley have time to slide my feet into my flip flops.

"I am taking you to my favorite store." She tells me, tugging me down the hallway and into the elevator.

"I have plenty of clothes." I try to reason with her as the elevator opens and she tugs me out. I see Jace and I am about to call out for his aid, but I notice that he is leaning over Alec, talking about something so I decide against it. I may not be ok with Alec, but I am so happy that Jace is.

"Let go of me." I complain, pulling out of her grasp as we walk out of the Institute. We walk across the store and directly into the store.

"What size are you?" She asks me and I shrug. (These are American sizes by the way)

"Like a four."

"You sit here, I will go get you clothes." Isabelle says, trotting off.

She comes back about twenty minutes later with maybe ten dresses draped over her arm and she smiles.

"Try these on." She says, dropping them into my hands and they are actually kind of heavy.

(Another Time Skip- Sorry Guys)

Isabelle ended up having me get a jet back dress with a lace top and bottom outline that's a little too short fro my liking. She also gave me some thigh high healed boots that remind me of the stripper boots from movies. Right now she is doing my hair and makeup.

"Wow your hair is long when it's straight." Isabelle says, running a brush through my hair. She stands in front of me, putting a heavy coat of foundation on my face.

"I can do this myself." I tell her and she shrugs, finishing up my makeup as there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell and Isabelle goes to shove my boobs up.

"Stop!" I gasp, slapping at her hands.

"Cleavage is a good thing." She whines and a throat clears from behind us. We both turn around to see Alec, Magnus, and Simon.

"Sorry." I mumble and Magnus chuckles.

"You got her out of her basic jeans and t-shirt look, good job Isabelle." Magnus praises her and she smiles.

"I know, she look great." Isabelle says, beaming at me. There is another knock at the door and I instantly feel a little self concerned. It's probably Jace, and I am finally beginning to worry about what I am wearing. I am trying to show off curves that I don't have and I probably don't look very attractive. I turn and hide a little bit behind Isabelle.

"Come in!" Izzy yells, rolling her eyes and Jace walks in, looking as hot as ever. He is wearing a dark denim shirt and dark, almost black pants, and he smiles.

"Where's Clary?" He asks and Isabelle steps aside, revealing me. I sigh and he raises his brow.

"Shall we go?" Jace asks and I sigh once again, glancing around.

"Yes!" Isabelle yells excited and she walks over to Simon, linking arms with him before leading him out of the room. Jace smiles at me, raising his brow once again, letting his eyes roam over me.

"My eyes are up here." I say as Magnus and Alec leave the room, following Simon and Isabelle.

"Yeah, but the rest of you is down there." Jace says, his eyes slightly wide, walking towards me and I smile.

"Come on." I say, tracing my hand across Jace's back as I walk past him. He shivers slightly and catches my hand, holding me back and linking his arm with mine.

"You look amazing." Jace says as we walk quickly to catch up with Alec and Magnus. We step into the elevator and Isabelle ends up catching my eyes, winking, so of course, I wink back.

"How exactly are we going to get into this club if we aren't twenty one?" Simon asks and I raise my eyes to look at Alec. I haven't exactly thought about that."

"We are going to a Shadow hunter's, Downworlder's club, the only one who may not get in is you." Alec says and Simon shrugs.

"Fantastic." He says and Jace snorts. The elevator dings and we walk out, walking down the isle of the institute before leaving. Night life is a little wild in New York and Jace unlinks his arm from mine and puts it around my shoulders, pulling me towards him a bit.

"You're overprotective." I say to Jace as we approach the club and Jace lets out a light life.

"You say that, but if I pull my arm away from you, you wont have anyone to anchor you and you may get whisked away into the street and we will probably never see you again." Jace says and we get into line. Isabelle is chattering with Simon about how excited she is, Magnus is cracking a joke with Alec, and he even got a smile out of him, and I, well I am starring at Jace like he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"That would be quite upsetting." I say to Jace, not really paying attention.

"Earth to Fray." Jace says as we walk up to the bouncer and I look up, Jace is pointing at the bouncer.

"Name?" He asks.

"Clary Fray." I say and he opens the velvet rope, allowing us to follow in behind Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle. Magnus and Alec walk to a table, while Isabelle leads Simon over to the bar, while I just glance around. It is loud, dark, and has flashing lights. Jace removes his arm from my shoulder and puts it around my side, pulling me towards him.

"Do you dance?" Jace asks me and before I can say no, he smirks down at me, "yes or no, you are." Jace says, pulling me into the dance floor. I groan as he takes his hands off of my waist and takes my hands in his, basically jiggling my me trying to get me to move to the fast paced music.

"Jace." I whine and he steps close to me, dropping my hands and putting his hands around my waist.

"At least pretend that this is somewhat amusing. It'll make me feel better." Jace says and I raise my brow.

"Why do you feel bad?" I ask him and he sways back and forth, taking me with him.

"Cuz I hate clubs, I came because I thought you'd want too, and you're obviously not having fun." Jace says and I roll my eyes, putting my arms around his neck.

"Shh," I say, and he presses his forehead against mine and I smirk.

"If I over drink will you carry me home?" I ask Jace, who rolls his eyes, laughing, and pressing his lips to mine, in the middle of the club, with hundreds of people around us. I've never been one for PDA, but now, I don't care at all. He traces his hand over my back and I grip up in his hair. Someone bangs into us and I tumble to the side, and Jace catches me, keeping me on my feet.

"You're stumbling around and you haven't even had your first drink yet." Jace jokes, pulling me up and I smirk.

"That's my cue to go get mine." I tell him, turning to go get it, but Jace grabs my hand.

"I'll do it." Jace tells me and I smile.

"Thank you!" I yell as he walks away and I go to walk out of the big group, towards the outer skirts, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a boy with white blonde hair and I cork my head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Um hello, do I know you?" I ask him and he nods.

"I met you a few times growing up, I wouldn't expect you to remember me though."

"Oh, um, it's good to see you again." I tell him and he gives me a small smile, making we weary.

"Can we go talk outside and talk?" He asks me and I glance over my shoulder, looking for Jace, who is nowhere to be found.

"Um, yeah, sure." I say and the boy with white hair smiles, leading me and I catch Isabelle's eyes; she raises her arms in question.

"I don't know." I mouth and we walk out of the club, standing on the side of the building and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You've grown up so much since I saw you last." He says, turning to the left and I notice he has a large thick rune on the base of his neck.

"Oh, you're a Shadow Hunter, what did you say your name was again?" I ask him and I feel an arm come around my shoulder.

"Hi Clary, who's this?" I notice Jace's voice instantly, and I lean into his protectiveness even more.

"My name is Jonathan." He says and I stop breathing, and I swear, my heart stops beating. Jonathan turns to walk off and Jace pulls his arm off of me, taking a few steps and peering down the allyway where Jonathan disapeared down.

"He's gone." Jace says and I put my hands up in question as he walks towards me, grabbing me by the forearm and bringing me towards the entrance to the club.

"Wait was that Jonathan, my evil brother Jonathan?" I ask, hitting the breaks and Jace nods.

"I'd remember that hair anywhere, but I coudn't have been so sure." Jace tells me and I shiver.

"He touched me," I mumble, glancing at my shoulder where he layed his hand.

"What?" Jace yells out in surprise, "he touches you? I'm going to kill that bastard!" Jace almost growls and my eyes widen a little bit when I realize what he thinks I meant.

"Wait! No, I meant he put his hand on my shoulder." I say and Hace kets out a heavy sigh.

"Oh my." jace says as we walk into the club and I sigh.

"He just wanted to talk, he really didn't seem that bad." I admit and Jace shakes his, leading me into the club a bit more.

"Don't let him fool you." he whispers and I sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't." I say, grabbing Jace's hand and bringing him to the bar. I get us two shots and I hand one to Jace.

"If I don't recal, two months ago you tried to convince me you didn't drink." Jace says, joking and I roll my eyes.

"Well, not I do." I tell him, taking the shot and hissing.

"We are goin to need to go after him, aren't we." I ask Jace as he takes his shot and he nods.

"So thats why you took the shot." Jace inquires and I nod.

"Go find Magnus and Alec, I'll get Simon and Isabelle." Jace tells me, giving my shoulder a squeeze and I turn around. I see Magus and Alec sititng on a couch drinking and I sigh, walking over to them.

"Hey, we have some news, we gotta go now." I tell them, my voice urgent and they both come to their feet, they are actually taking me seriously.

"What happened?" Alec asks and I sigh.

"We can explain later." I tell them as Jace comes over, leading Simon and a slightly tipsy Isabelle.

"What's going on?" Isabelle complains as I breathe in a breath of fresh air as we leave the club.

"We ran into Jonathan." Jace says as we march down the New York City streets.

"You're kidding right?" Alec asks as we walk into the Institute and Simon just looks around confused.

"I wish." I mumble as Alec sits down at the computer, typing. Jonathan pops up on the screen, and a video of him talking to me plays. We listen to our conversation and watch jace come up onto the screen and Jonathan basically disappears from view.

"Code white, team six needs to be out in the field." Alec says and he turns to Jace and I.

"I hate to do this, but you two need to go to a room and stay there. You two are technically the only two witnesses we have." Alec tells us and I shrug.

"How long?" He asks, glancing at me and Alec sighs,

"Unti group six gets back, they give mom their report and she comes to talk to you." Alex starts, that's a long time, "Izzy get moving, your in group six." Alec orders and Jace groans, grabbing me by he hand and tugging me off towards the elevator.

"Wait, so because we are witnesses we are getting benched?" I ask him as we step into the elevator.

"Sadley, I know it's stupid but it's so we are alive when they interview us." Jace explains as we walk towards his room surprisingly.

"Come on." Jace says, opening the door to his room and he leads me to his couch.

"So what exactly are you going to tell Maryse?"

ISABELLE'S POV

I walk out of the Institutes, my heals clicking, and I tie my whip around my wrist as well as load my gun.

"Iz where are we heading?" A down worlder named Meliorn asks and I peer around over his shoulder.

"Towards the club. That's where Clary and Jace saw him last." I tell him and he nods, waving over his shoulder. People stare at us as we split and pull our guns out, getting ready. We pull our badges out and begin to yell for people to clear the area. It's only midnight, and the streets are still buzzing with people. I turn down the ally where Jonathan disapeared down and I check around. I check behind a dumpster before sighing.

"Body!" I yell, putting my gloves on and lifting the head up. It's not Jonathan, sadley enough, but there is a large black rune on the base of his neck.

"Shadow Hunter body." I mumble as a wave of sadness come over me. The reign of Jonathan is begining again.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary's POV

We've been sitting in Jace's room for about an hour and there has still be no news about what is going on. I am now standing in Jace's kitchen, walking small, tight circles.

"Clary, why are you doing that?" Jace asks me, coming up behind me, putting his hands on my shouders.

"Because I'm stressed and bored." I tell Jace, who chuckles, putting his chin on the top of my head.

"Relax." He says, moving his hands from my shoulders to my waist.

"But-," I start but Jace cuts me off, "breathe, everything is going to be ok." Jace says, giving my sides a squeeze and I groan, falling to him a little bit.

"What about Isabelle?" I ask him, whirling around and facing him.

"Isabelle is a badass, she is perfectly fine." Jace tells me and I pull away from him, jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"I hope you are right." I tell Jace and he comes over to me, standing between my legs.

"I am," Jace responds and I roll my eyes, putting my arms around his neck.

"Do you think they are going to find Jonathan?" I ask Jace and he shakes his head slightly.

"Jonathan doesn't get found unless he wants to be, or he finds us, like he did to you." Jace says and I groan.

"That sounds fun." I say sarcastically and Jace brushes my hair out of my face before smiling.

"He does these wild goose chase things. I'm sure the attack on the Institute was a diversion to help him slip into the city unnoticed, which it obviously did." Jace tells me and I shrug.

"I guess." I say and Jace smirks, putting his hands on either side of my face, leaning in and kissing me.

"This is a bad time." I mumble, but I lace my fingers, locking us in place, enjoying the kiss, at least I was until there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it," Jace grunts, pulling off of me and he goes to walk away, but the door swings open.

"Hey, oh gross, not again." Alec grumbles, rolling his eyes, "the interview is going to have to wait, we found a body, let's go." Alec says and my eyes widen.

"As in a dead body?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes Clary, a dead body, now lets go." Alec says and Jace helps me down, pushing me in front of him. Alec leads us to the elevator and brings us to a floor that I didn't even know existed. I tighten up, getting nervous, and Jace puts his hands on my shoulder's, giving them a squeeze.

"Over here." Isabelle calls and we walk over to her, bending over the table, seeing a dead guy.

"What happened?" I ask, standing up, away the dead guy.

"I'm assuming it was Jonathan, as a distraction most likely, it's his memo." Isabelle explains and I raise my brow.

"What's his memo?" I ask, looking up at Jace and he shakes his head.

"You don't wanna know." Jace tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Actually I do." I say and Alec crosses his arms.

"He cuts off all of his victims runes, only leaving the ones on his neck. My guess is he's not going to stop killing until he gets what he wants." Alec tells me and I raise my brow.

"And what does he want?" I ask and Alec, and Jace sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"You, and control over the Shadow World, but mostly you." Jace tells me and I put my hand on the table.

"What does he want me?" I ask and Jace raises his brow glancing around, I guess he doesn't know.

"We don't know." Isabelle admits, I guess nobody knows.

"Let's go find out." I say, turning around and walking into the elevator.

"Clary." Jace says, coming into the elevator with me.

"You can't just march out there." Jace tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Watch me." I mumble as Jace lets out a loud sigh from behind me and I walk out of the elevator.

"He wants me, he is gonna get me. Nobody else is going to get hurt because my crazy brother wants me to come with him." I snarl, walking out of the Institute and Jace reaches out to grab my wrist.

"Clary, you are going to get yourself killed." He says but I keep walking foward. I'd rather die than the entire Shadow World.

"Me too, and Isabelle, probably even Simon and Alec." I stop walking, my mind running wild and I block everything out, trying to gather my thoughts. I am complely willing to risk my own life, but it's not worth it to risk my friends and really at this point my families life. I sigh, ready to tell Jace that I am ready to go inside and talk this through when a liud bang goes off, not just one, two loud bangs.

I get brought back to reality when people begin to scream and I whirl around, finally paying attention as Jace begins to cough. Blood splirts out of his mouth and I scream, running towards him, as a gun goes off. I stand over his now crouching body and I pull his head against me, helping him down to the ground. I have no idea what to do here. Two police officers run over to to us and I drop to my knees, trying to cover him from whatever shot him. I cover his large body with my own, whispering to him as he lets out strained breaths and a loud groan.

"Clar-clare." He strangles out and I shush him as the police officer shoves me over a little bit putting his hands over his chest before mumbling, "shit," running off and my eyes begin darting around.

"Ma'am the ambulance is on their way." The police man says and I put my hands on Jace's bleeding chest, mumbling to him, trying to stop his bleeding.

"You're ok, you're ok." I repeat over and over again as Alec runs over to us, putting his hands under Jace's head, proping him up.

"What happened?" Alec yells, his worry evident and I shake my head.

"I don't know." I tell him as the ambulance comes racing up.

"Clary, what happened?" Alec asks me again and I begin to stutter.

"He was shot." I say and Alec growls.

"Go with him, I am going to get that bastard for once and for all." Alec says as the perimedics come running over with a stretcher and Jace lets out a groan as he is lifted. Alec runs back into the Institute and I jump to my feet.

"I'm coming." I tell him, following them into the ambulance and sitting on the floor as the perimedics begin to get to work. Jace's hand ends up finding mine, tapping it weakly as a breathing mask gets shoved onto his face. I wrap his large hand with my small one, holding it tightly and my eyes begin to well. The probability of me loosing Jace right now is very high, and I can't handle that.

The ambulance ride is agganizingly long and when we get to the hospital, I make sure to get out of the way as Jace is rushed into his last chance at life surgery.

ALEC'S POV

I run out of the Institute, grabbing my gun before racing down the street. I se the police officers who were with Jace putting a guy in handcuffs and begining to shove him into a car and I run over to them, hitting the breaks.

"What happened?" I ask, curious and the officer turns to me.

"Shot a poor kid, he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. " The officer says, shaking his head and I see red, lurching foward and tackling the guy to the ground, causing both of us to fall with a thump.

"That was my brother you bastard!" I yell, punching him with every word, and I don't stop until I see blood. The officers grab me, slamming me against the police car, pulling my hands behind my back.

"That's assult kid." The officer says, slamming on hand cuffs and sending me into the car. I will admit, that was kind of a poor choice, getting arrested and all, but it was one hundred percent worth it.

CLARY'S POV

The kind nurses gave me a clean shirt and I scrubbed the blood off of my hands in one of the bathrooms. Right now I am sitting in the hospital waiting room, by myself. I guess Alec is still on the hunt for Jonathan as hasn't had time to call Isabelle. I check my pocket, searching for my phone, that I realize I don't have. I raced out of the Institute so fast I didn't grab a thing. Jace has been out of surgery for about an hour, but the nurses and doctor's have no positive news. They are also waiting for the pain killers to kick in and for the novicane to leave his system before I can go see him, which is driving me insane. I end up leaving the waiting room and wandering down the cafeteria. It's probably alomst two in the morning at this point, and I am very tired. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake for.

"Clary? Hi sweetie, you can visit your friend now." The nurse says and I basicaly scramble to my feet. She chuckles as I take a large gulp of my coffee and toss the rest into the garbage before walking briskly towards Jace's room. I peek into the room before walking in, shutting the door quiely behind me. The only noise in the room it the light beeping of his heart monitar and his ragged breathing. I pull up a chair up as close to his bed as I can manage and I sit down next to him. I brush some of his curls out of his face and I plant a kiss on his damp forehead, before taking his hand in my own.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." I tell him, taking my hand in his and lying it over his chest.

"Please, please just wake up so I can tell you this in person." I mumble, leaning back in my chair but still keeping my hand over his heart.

JACE'S POV

I walk up to seering pain in my chest and I try to sit up, letting out an almost silent hiss of pain, but I am not able to. I glance around and realize that I am in a hospital room, and the clock reads six am. I guess I didn't dream about getting shot. I glance to my right and I see Clary asleep with her head lying foward against my cot, her hand gripping mine for dear life, and I reach across my body with my other hand, ignoring the pain, and I brush her hair out of her face. She stirs lightly before her eyes pop open. She is still dressed in her short tight dress, but she has a long shirt on top of it, and he feet are bare. She blinks a few times before letting out a light wimper.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She says, moving towards me, before stopping.

"What?" I ask her and she frowns slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you." She says and I chuckle, sitting up a little bit before opening up my arm that she's not holding.

"I don't care." I tell her and she leans over me, wrapping her arms around my neck, letting go of my hand, and I rub her back gently.

"Breathe Clary and talk to me." I whisper into her ear and she lets go of me, sitting back in the chair and sighing.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." She says and I put my hand on the side of her face.

"Have you been crying?" I ask her and she shrugs before nodding.

"This is my fault, I should have listened to you, and if I would have you wouldn't have gotten hurt. And I was so, so worried about you. The doctor's weren't sure that you were going to wake up." She tells me, shaking her head and I stroke her cheek with my hand.

"No way, don't blame youself for this. You didn't pull the trigger." I tell her, and she shakes her head.

"You have a hole in your chest, you shouldn't be comforting me, it should be the other way around. Alec is out on the hunt for Jonathan as we speak, I hope, but I dont really know how long it's been since I don't have my phone." Clary says and I shake my head.

"Oh damn, one problem." I say, shifting a little and I grimance, "Jonathan didn't shoot me. I looked the guy down before he shot me and he was most definitly not Jonathan." I tell her and her mouth opens in a small "oh" shape.

"Oh hell. What time is it" She asks glancing around and I check the clock once again.

"A little after six. Maybe you should go back to the Institute and let Isabelle know what is going on." I tell her and she shakes her head no.

"No way in hell am I leaving you." I tell him and he shakes his head, twirling a piece of my hair in between his fingers.

"If Alec is still looking for Jonathan, who didn't shoot me, he is going to be out there forever, and he's probably not going to stop and call the Institute. Isabelle is going to have no idea what is going on, you should at least find some way to let her know what's happening." I try to coax her, it's not like I want her to leave, but she really does need to go home and shower, change, maybe even sleep some.

"I have an idea." She tells me, standing up, stretching a little, before walking out of the room stiffly. She really needs to sleep, oh my. She walks in a few minutes later with a brown paper bag and she sits back down in the chair.

"What's that?" I ask her and she gives me a weak smile.

"You're stuff." She tells me, digging through the bag, frowing slightly before pulling out a few things. She lies my badge on my stand next to the cot as well as my wallet. She takes a few more minute and pulls out my cell, her face breaking out a triumpent smile.

"Ha!" She says and I smile as she hands it to me.

"Call Isabelle for me." She says, and I stiffly punch in her number before handing it back to Clary and she puts in on speaker. After two rings I hear Isabelle familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh my God Jace, where have you and Clary been?" She yells and Clary pushes her lips into a line.

"Jace got shot, we don't know who did it, but Alec is out looking for Jonthan because he assumed it was him, but it wasn't." Clary tells Isabelle and she gasps.

"Is he ok?" She asks and I give Clary a look.

"More or less, I'm alive." I tell her and Isabelle sighs.

"Have you heard from Alec?" Clary asks her and the line goes silent.

"He called me about an hour ago, I called you and Jace both a couple times but neither of you picked up. Alec got arrested." Isabelle tells us and Clary turns to look at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" I ask in surprise, "what the hell happened?"


	15. Chapter 15

Isabelle's POV

"I'm going to go down to the station to see Alec, I will come to the hospital right after, I promise." I tell Clary and I she makes a small noise.

"Get Alec out of jail, we are ok here, I think." Jace says and I smile. Of course they are good, because they are together.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." I say, hanging up the phone. I take a stop in Clary's room, packing a small bag of clean clothes, she probably hasn't had a chance to change, and I walk out of the room. I take a quick pit stop at Magnus's room before knocking at the door. It swings open and Simon stands in front of me.

"Oh hey Iz, what's up?" He asks and I peer over his shoulder. All the lights in the room are out, except in his bedroom.

"Alec got arrested and I'm going to go get him, can you come with me? And do you have your drivers license?" I ask him, I can't drive, I never got my license.

"Of course, let's go." He says, putting his glasses on and coming out of his room, and I link arms with him as I lead him towards the elevator.

"So what happened?" He asks and I shrug as we walk into the elevator.

"I have no clue. All I know is that Jace got shot and that Alec went out to get Jonathan, all I heard is that Alec punched someone right in front of cops." I tell him as we walk out of the elevator, I grab the keys off of a hook by the Institute door, before leading Simon to Alec's car.

"Lucky for you, I was planning on going to college to be a lawyer." Simon tells me as we step into the car.

"Oh yeah?" I ask surprised as he starts the car up and pulls out of the street and driving off towards the jail.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to go into accounting, I wanted to go for music, she told me I wasn't going to make enough money as a musician so I went fror my second choice." He tells me and I smile as he turns down a side street.

"You do realize you can go home now right?" I say to him, changing the subject quite quickly and he shrugs.

"I don't mind staying at the Institute, and I am dreading going home and explaining where I have been to my mother. I also don't mind keeping an eye on Clary. I am still worried about her. Ever since she lost her mother she has lost a part of her and I want to make sure she gets it back before I leave." Simon tells me and I sigh turning to look at him.

"Simon are you in love with Clary?" I ask him, if he says no he will most definitly be lying.

"It's impossible not to be." He tells me, pulling into the NYPD parking lot, "but that's not important, let's go get Alec out of here." Simon says, climbing out of the car and I do the same. I follow next to him, walking with him inside the NYPD door's and he walks right up to the desk. I hope he knows what he is doing.

"Hi, my friend, and her brother, Alec Lightwood was booked early this morning for assult, and we were really hopping we could get his charges dropped." Simon says and the officer raises his eyebrow at him.

"Kid you better have a damn good case." The officer says and he glances at me.

"You see, his brother was shot was right before he was arrested. His brother almost didn't make it and he is sitting in the hospital as we speak. Who was the man he punched?" Simon asks and the officer types into his computer.

"A guy who was brought in for attempted murder." The officer sighs and he turns back to Simon.

"I'm going to go ahead a guess that he was the guy who shot Jace, Alec's brother, and Alec over heard the conversation. Have you even booked him yet?" Simon asks and the officer narrows his eyes.

"His is in a holding sell until we can finger print him." The officer says and I lean foward on the counter.

"If you're brother was shot wouldn't you go after the guy who did it? You haven't even booked him yet, can't you just turn a blind eye, please, my brother is in the hospital and I need to go see him, make sure he is ok." I beg the officer and he sighs, pressing a button.

"Please release 243 from the holding cells, the charges have been dropped." The officer says and I link my arm with Simon, smiling up at him, and he gives me a small smile. Alec walks out a few minutes later and I let go of Simon and I run towards Alec, pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know how you did it, but great job, thank you." Alec says, smiling at me, and I sigh.

"Don't thank me, thank Simon." I tell him and he walks over to Simon, offering him his hand and Simon shakes his hand.

"Thank you."

CLARY'S POV

I sit next to Jace, stroaking the top of his hand with his thumb as I hold his hand as the doctor speaks to him.

"You must remain here for two more days until we know for sure that you aren't rejecting the medications and steroids. You won't really have to be on bed rest, but I don't want you on your feet that much. Once at least half your wound scabs over you can get back to normal physical activity, but until then I don't want doing much." The doctor explains to Jace and I watch his face carefully.

"Ok." Jace says blandly and the doctor makes a face of surprise.

"Really, just ok? You aren't going to argue with me?" The doctor asks and I smirk.

"Nope," Jace says and I stiffle a smile.

"You look like the type of person to argue with their doctors." She says and I glance at Jace, who's face still looks bored.

"Thanks." He says and the doctor smiles.

"I'll be back later." The doctor says, leaving a bottle of water on a table next to Jace and walking out of the room, shutting it quietly behind her. He turns to the table, grabbing his water and handing it to me.

"You look like you're going to pass out." Jace tells me and I roll my eyes.

"And you have a bullet wound, you need it more." I say and Jace wiggles his hand, causing a tube attached to him to wiggle.

"I have this. Drink." Jace orders me and I sigh, opening the water bottle and taking a sip of it.

"Happy?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Yes." He says and I lie the water bottle on the ground.

"Are you really ok with not being able to do anything?" I ask Jace and he sighs.

"I have some stuff to show you when we go to the Institute." Jace says with a wink and my brow shoots up.

"Oh really?" I ask him, wiggling my brow suggestively and he makes a choking noise.

"Um, yeah." He says and he coughs, I smile, leaning over and brushing his hair off of his forehead.

"I'm teasing." I tell him, continuing to play with his hair.

"You should go eat or something." He tells me and I sigh, sitting back, leaning against my chair.

"I'm ok." I tell him and he sighs.

"Clary." He complains and I smirk.

"I get it, you are trying to get rid of me, but it's not going to happen. I am going to sit here and annoy you until we are allowed to leave this place." I tell Jace and his smirk fades.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you." Jace tells me and I smile.

"Once again, I'm teasing." I say, leaning foward and pressing my lips to his. I feel a smile creep up on his lips and I pull away before things get heated and I accidently hurt him.

"Now we all know that I have awful timing, but would you kill me if I chose now to ask you to be my girlfriend?" Jace says and I laugh, not because it's a stupid question, but because of the fact that he even felt the need to ask.

"Do you even need to ask?" I joke and he smiles.

"Well, you are kinda shitty at taking hints." Jace responds and I roll my eyes, standing up and stretching.

"I really like that look, messy hair, barefoot, really tight, short dress, giant shirt." Jace says and I look over my shoulder at him.

"I'm sure you do." I say as the door swings open and a few people stumble in, one ends up falling. Simon pushes himself off the ground and Alec comes walking over to Jace's cot.

"You look like ass." Alec says and Isabelle runs over next to him.

"You don't look must better jail bird." Jace responds and Isabelle walks over to me, pulling me into a hug, and handing me a bag.

"Go change, we can babysit the invilid for a few minutes." Isabelle tells me, putting a bag in my hand and I sigh.

"Clary, go change, and eat, and go pee or something." Isabelle says, shoving me towards the door and I walk out of the room, the doctor smiles.

"Hi sweetie," she says and I nod at her in response, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. I change quickly out of the dress and pull on a pair of leggings and I pull on a hoodie. She even packed me a brush, toothbrush, and tooth paste. I brush my teeth, my hair and tie it up. I scrub my hands and my face before using toilet paper to dry off. I slide on a pair of slides that she left for me. I walk quickly out of the bathroom and down the hall into the room where everyone is now sitting around.

"God that was like record time." Isabelle says and I smile. Jace pats his cot, asking me to come sit next to him and of course I do. I sit down on the edge of the cot next to him. He has managed to sit himself up and put his arm around my waist.

"So I know this is probably the last thing we want to talk about right now but what are we going to do about this Jonathan problem?" Alec asks, twirling keys around his fingers and Simon glances around the room. He doesn't really have a clue what is going on.

"We have no leads what so every." Isabelle says and I sigh.

"Last night he dumps a body and we have no clue about where to go from there?" I ask, looking around the room, searching for answers from someone.

"Last night I send out teams, they are lining the City's borders. He's not getting out, and he is a no-fly list." Isabelle says and I nod.

"So he's trapped in, ok, but the city is still filled with eight million people and is a hundred miles large." I say and I look at Alec, "has anything popped up on the camera's?" I ask him and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I would have gotten a message if it did, I have someone watching the cameras at all time though so if he shows his face we will know." Alec explains and Simon raises his hand and I turn to look at him.

"Do you know how he got away from Jace and you last night?" Simon asks and Jace shakes his head.

"He's always been fast but in order from him to get over that wall in the amount of time it took would have been impossible. I don't know how he just disapeared into thin air." Jace says and an idea pops into my head.

"What if he didn't. Someone he's traveling around without getting spotted, and he was able to kill someone, show up back in that alley, dump the body and disapear again. How would he be doing all of this and not get spotted by cameras? What is all of New York connected by?" I ask, looking around and Isabelle snaps.

"Sewage pipes." Isabelle says and Jace shakes his head.

"Better yet, subway tunnels. He'll blend in down there and he could have easily snagged one of the Shadow Hunters' who would have been down checking up on the homeless for anyone who may make a suitable Down Worlder." Jace says and I nod.

"That's what I was thinking." I say and Alec stands up.

"Ok, but that's still a hundred miles of tunnel to search, that'll take days and we don't exactly have a team to do that, expecially with Jace hurt." Alec says, pointing at him and Jace shakes his head.

"So we wait, let him make his next move and show himself, that way we can see where he is. We are going to need to get every avaliable hunter to be on the look out. If we wait that also means that we are giving him an opportunity to kill someone else." Jace says and Isabelle nods.

"Yeah, so we most definitly shouldn't leave you alone. He hates you, we all know that, and right now you're kinda easy." Isabelle says and Jace scoffs.

"I am not easy. Jace Lightwood is never easy." Jace says and I snort next to him, rewarding in a glare from my one and only.

"Right now you kinda are." I respond and he pokes my side, making me jump.

"I think we should head back to the Institute, spread the word, make sure everyone understands what is happening." Alec says and Isabelle point's at me.

"Are you good with staying here?" She asks me and I nod, coming over to me and giving me hug. Simon gives me a small smile, and Alec gives Jace a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll bring the needles when I come back." Alec tells Jace and I furrow my brows as Jace nods and our pack leaves, leaving Jace and I sharing the cot.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace's POV

"Needles?" Clary asks me and I nod.

"They are super difficult to explain but they were what I was talking about when I said I had something to show you back at the Institute." I tell her and she lies her head down on my shoulder.

"Why do I feel like they are drugs?" She asks me and I smirk.

"In a sense they are, they help you heal up faster, like way faster. Technology at the Institute is way more advance then you can imagine, Maia made these a few weeks ago and I might as well be the test bunny." I explain and she sits back up, looking at me.

"And if they don't work, what if they hurt you even more?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"Maia's tested them, just not on an injury this massive." I tell her and she sighs, cracking her knuckles.

"Ok." She responds and I kiss her temple.

"You worry to much about too many things." I mumble into her hair and she groans.

"Are you in pain?" Clary asks me and I sigh.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." I say and she stands up off the bed, stretching a little once again.

"Ok, I actually am hungry, I'm going to go get some food, I'll bring you something back." I say to Jace and he nods. I walk down the hallway to the elevator and I ride it all the way down the the ground level, walking into the cafeteria and getting two cups of soup. I grab some spoons as well as some napkins before walking back to the elevator, pressing the floors button. After a minute or so the door opens and I walk out, exiting the elevator and entering the large, busy hallway and walking towards Jace's room. I notice one of the male nurses coming out of his room and he begins to walk towards me, but than he notices me, turns around and begins to qalk quickly the other way. I suddenly get a pit in my stomach and I run toward's Jace's room, skidding to a stop and Jace sit's up quicky, or I guess quicker than usual.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I glance around.

"Nothing, uh, yeah nothing. I just saw something in the hallway that made me nervous, but you're ok, so I'm ok. I uh brought you some soup, it may be gross, I don't know." I tell him, walking over so I am next to him, handing him the soup and a spoon. I sit down in the chair next to him, trying the soup and making a small noise.

"This is gross." I say and Jace shrugs.

"I've eaten Isabelle's food for years, once you eat her food you can eat anyting." Jace says and I chuckle, eating another spoonful, it may be gross but I am very hungry.

"Ha, ok than." I tell him and he puts his hand on my knee, almost absent-mindely as we eat.

"Why does Jonathan want me so bad?" I ask and Jace stops eating, looking over at me.

"Blood calls to blood." Jace responds and my brow shoots up in question.

"So he wants me just because I'm his sister? That makes no sense. He have had years to come for me, especially when I wasn't trained to protect myself." I respond and he sighs.

"He ciuld be trying to get back at me." Jace offers and I raise my brow.

"Why would he want to get back at you, and how would him taking me get back at you." I ask him and he smirks.

"He must know how much you mean to me. I don't really care about what happens to me, but if something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do." Jace tells me and I put my hand on top of his hand.

"How would he know?" I ask and he sighs.

"Clare, a blind man can see how I feel for you. You have been the only one who can't." Jace tells me, a small smile on my face.

"I'm sorry that I'm asking you a lot of questions but I'm trying to figure out what is going on. Why would he be trying to get back at you, did you steal his girl or something?" I ask and Jace smiles fall.

"You don't wanna know." Jace says and I sigh.

"Actually, I do. This is a judgement free hospital room." I try to convince him and in response, he sighs.

"I killed Valentine, his father, your father." Jace says and I give his hand a squeeze.

"That's a thing to be proud of in a way, you took out one of the most dangerous men in the world. My father was a bad man." I tell him and she shakes his head, not looking at me.

"I thought you would be mad at me, hell, even hate me." Jace says and I try to catch his eyes, convincing him to look at me.

"Look at me Jace, look at me. I would never hate you about something like that, something like you doing your job. I don't think I could ever hate you." I tell Jace and there is a knock on the door and I turn quickly, looking over my shoulder. A nurse walks over, handing me a bag and turning to Jace, walking back to the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Hey honey, can you go ahead and take off your shirt? I need to take a look at your chest." The nurse says, walking over to us and helping Jace sit up slowly and he pulls his shirt off over his head stiffly, wincing.

For the first time, I get a look at Jace's chest, which has large deep bruises and a large mark with stitches. His chest is also scarred and covered with runes. I guess seven years as a hunter has done him poorly. Underneath all of his marks, scars, and ink, I can still tell that he has a damn good body.

"Sweetie, can you give me a hand," she asks me and I smile. I walk over to him and smile down.

"Give him your hand, let's see if we can get you to your feet." She says, turning to Jace and I give him my hand. Together, we both pull Jace up and he lets out a loud groan, leaning on me as the nurse lets go and begins to take his vitals.

"Mr. Lightwood, you're lucky you are in such great shape or else this bullet could have done a lot more damage." The nurse tells him and I look up at Jace, who is gritting his teeth.

"You need to try to walk a few steps. He walks a little choppy and he can't stand up straight, but he is moving, as long as he has me to keep him upright.

"You look much better than we imagined, if you continue to make progress we may be able to let you go home earlier then we thought." The nurse says and Jace nods, letting go of me and he attempt to stand on his own.

"I'll check in in about an hour." The nurse says as she leaves the room and Jace tries to walk back to the bed on his own, but immediately grabs onto my arm.

"That was a bad idea." Jace admits and I chuckle, helping him him walk back to the bed, but he stops me.

"Wait," he says, leaning down and giving me a quick kiss on my lips, "better." Jace finishes, sitting down on the cot and putting his shirt on.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Jace and he shrugs.

"Pretty ok. What's in the bag?" Jace asks and I glance at the chair, reaching into the bag and pulling out a change of clothes, my phone and a note.

"Here's from clothes for Jace and you as well as your phone. Call me when you get this, we need to talk. From Isabelle." I finish and I lie Jace's clothes next to his cot. I dial in Isabelle's number and I put her on speaker.

"Hey Clare, how's everything?" Isabelle asks and I glance at Jace.

"Terrible, everyone is dying, we are all dying." Jace announces and I glare at him.

"Really funny Jace. We have hunter's on the street keeping their eyes out for Jonathan but none of them have had any luck. Alec's gonna come by in about an hour to switch with you so you can come home and get some rest." Isabelle explains and I nod my head in agreement.

"Good, she looks like she is about to pass out." Jace says and I roll my eyes.

"Say's you, ok Isabelle, see you later." I say, hanging up my phone and tucking it away in my pocket and I look over to Jace.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask and Jace chuckles.

"You never really look bad, you just look really tired." Jace tells me and I let out a sigh as well as a yawn.

"I feel like it." I admit and he smiles.

"So she admits it, you could take a nap, I don't really need a baby sitter." Jace teases and I roll my eyes.

"Sounds tempting but I'll pass." I wink at Jace who lets out a laugh.

"You are most definitely a Morgernstern, you don't have anything in comment with them, but I can see where your stubbornness comes from." Jace tells me and I laugh, if only he had met my mother. A wave of sadness falls over me as the thought of her hits me and Jace furrows his brow at me.

"Whats wrong, it wasn't something I said right?" Jace asks me and I shake my head.

"Uh nothing, an no, I was just thinking about my mom." I admit, letting out a sigh.

"Do you know where she was buried? Sometimes visiting them helps bing closure." Jace offers and my shoulders slouch in.

"She wasn't, the police never found a body. They said that she rocketed through the front windshield and into the water. The current would have pulled her body away so quickly that there was no chance to find her." I explain and he purses his lips.

"I'm not trying to give you false hope or anything but what if she's not dead?" Jace asks do I huff.

"I don't think she would fake her death." I say and there is a knock at the door. Alec walks in and I stand up stretching.

"What if she didn't have the choice? Just think about it please. If she is alive, maybe she has the answers we need." Jace says and I lean down, putting my hand on his heart and looking at him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever get stuck in this sort of trouble again." I tell him, putting my lips a few centimeters away from his so our breath is mixing, "ok?" I ask him and he nods slowly and I press my lips sweetly against his.

"Good." I tell him and I brush his hair off of his forehead.

"I'm going to go I think. I'll either come back tomorrow or for dinner tonight." I tell Jace, who nods, smiling as I stand up.

"Bye." I tell him before walking out of the room past Alec who puts his hands on my shoulder.

"How are you getting home?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Taxi, Uber, something like that." I tell Alec and he pulls his key out.

"If you wreck my car, I'll kill you." Alec says, dropping his keys into my hands.

"Thank's Alec." I tell him, walking past him and out into the hallway, past the receptionist desk and out the front door into the parking lot. I climb into the drivers seat and start the car. It's been a while since I've driven last but I should be ok. I drive slowly out of the parking lot and into the street.

i eventually make it back to the Institute and I park Alec's car out front. I step out of the car and walk into the institute. Magnus sees me and frowns before walking over to me.

"Oh baby, you need to go to sleep." Magnus says, putting his arms around me and leading me to the elevator.

"I'm ok, just a little tired," I say and he gives my hands a squeeze.

"Go sleep." He orders me and I nod as he shoved me lightly out of the elevator and towards my room. I shuffle down the hallway and walking into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me.

I don't even make it to my bed and I lie down on the couch and fall into a deep sleep.

...

...

i wake up to people talking around me and I crack my eyes open. I move a little and I see Isabelle and Simon on a couch and I hear Magnus and Alec talking. I move a little bit and I feel something touch my foot. I jump upwards with a yelp, tugging my feet up quickly.

"Um, ouch." I hear and I look at the end of the couch to see Jace.

"Um, why aren't you in the hospital? Did... Dad I sleep for two days?" I ask, touching my face and Isabelle laughs.

"No, Maia's drugs worked and I was released early." Jace tells me and I sit up, stretching.

"Oh, fun." I stand up and I lock my hands behind my head.

"Clary, can we go talk?" Simon asks and I nod.

"Yeah, we can." I smile, hoping that we can finally put all of this behind us.

"We can." I smile and Isabelle stands up.

"That's not a good idea Simon." Isabelle says and Simon crosses his arms.

"Iz, like three days ago you told me to talk—" Isabelle cuts him off, "well I change my mind." Isabelle tells him and I walk over to Simon, putting my hand on his arm.

"Come on." I tell him, leading him out onto the balcony and I shiver, looking up at him.

"I don't really care what Isabelle says and I'm sorry that I've been such a dick to you lately. It's just that I've been so afraid that you've being here was going to change you. To change the Clary I love." Simon says and my face pales a little bit.

"Clary I—," he starts and I sighs.

"Simon please don't." I say but Simon shakes his head.

"No Clary. I need to say it at least once. I love you. I have since the day I met you." Simon says and I feel like cryingZ

"Simon... I Uh, I have a boyfriend." I tell him and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Who?" He asks me and I begin to studder.

"Simon don't do this." I sputter our and he walks towards me, looking dangerous.

"Who is it." He asks and I let out a nervous sigh.

"Jace." I say, not looking at him in the eye. Simon turns around, walking to quick for me to stop him and he slides the door open as I run behind him.

"Simon no!" I tell as he lurches at Jace and he punches him across the face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ooh you guys, I love me some drama!**

Jace's POV

Rat boy comes running at me, striking me across the face with his fist and I jump to my feet. Well sort of, I can't really move as quick as I usually can, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"And what was that for?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Stay the hell away from Clary." He growls and I glance at Clary, who is banging her forehead against the wall slowly.

"Ok, so the tough guy act has come out, lovely. Another question, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to kill you?" I say, my voice hard and cold, but Simon stands his ground. I don't know if I will actually hurt him, but I know that I may be able to scare him enough to make him pee.

"Simon why don't you and I go take a walk." Isabelle offers, walking over to Simon but I stop her.

"OR you could answer me." I offer in return and he sighs, allowing for Isabelle to grab him by the arm and he walks with her out of the room.

"Magnus, maybe we should go." Alec tells his boyfriend who lets out a little huff.

"Ok, Jace don't hurt the kid." Magnus tells me as he walks past me and out of the flat. Alec follows silently behind him, shaking his head as he walks. I walk/hobble over to Clary, she has stopped banging her head against the wall but she is still pressing it against it.

"Clary." I say to her and she groans, banging her head one more time.

"I know he punched you but please don't hurt him." Clary pleads me and I laugh, putting my hand on her wait and pulling her away from the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I just wanted to scare him." I explain and Clary squeezes her eyes shut before taking a deep breath.

"Simon told me he loves me." She sputters out and my brow shoots up.

"Oh, um, ah," I stumble over my words and I stop, taking a deep breath.

"And you, do you love him in return?" I ask her and she sighs, turning away from me and she walks into her bathroom, making me nervous and my stomach drops as I follow behind her and she flops down on the bed.

"Not the way he wants me too." She admits and I sit down next to her.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask her and she pats next to her, asking for me to lie down next to her.

"Ignore him, he will calm down on his own." She tells me and I lie down, just as she sits up.

"Love make's some people crazy." I tell her and she sighs, moving her hand so it is on my stomach as she traces patterns.

"How would you know?" Clary asks and I sigh.

"That's a long, sad story for another time." I say and Clary nods slowly, lying back down and curling into my side, placing her hand so it lies across my abdomen.

"You really are tired," I say and she nods, putting her head on my chest.

"Does this hurt?" Clary ask me, almost completely mumbling ad I lean down slowly, kissing the top of her head.

"No, go to sleep." I say and she buries her head.

...

Isabelle's POV

After Simon cools down, I convince him to go back to Magnus's room for a little bit. He just needs to be there long enough so Jace has enough time to forget that he wants to kill Simon. I walk back into Clary and I's flat and Jace and Clary are nowhere to be seen. Clary's bedroom door is wide open so of course I peak inside. Jace and Clary are both fast asleep, tangled in each others arms. I feel like a proud mom as I pull a blanket over the two of them. I shut the door quietly behind me as I leave her room just as there is a knock at the front door.

I walk there briskly, opening the door and I see Alec.

"We need to talk." He says as he walks inside my house and I shut the door behind me, "you can't tell Clary." He finishes, leading me to the couch and I sit down beside him.

"Jonathan has resurfaced earlier today, Nobody was close enough to grab him but he did happen to get caught by the camera." Alec pulls out a folder, and out of that folder he pull out a photography. I see Jonathan and an older woman with a scarf wrapped around her head, she is attempting to shield her face from the camera. Judging from the position of Jonathan's hand, he has a gun to her back, forcing her to walk.

"Who's that?" I ask her and Alec sighs.

"Jocelyn Fairchild, Clary and Jonathan's supposably dead mother." Alec tells me and I stifle a gasp.

"Oh shit. What are we going to do?" I ask and Alec puts the pictures away.

"We can't tell Clary because she will get in the way, and we can't tell Jace because he will tell Clary. We need to find her, she will most likely lead us to Jonathan." Alec explains to me and I lie my head against the pillow.

"I'll get a group of people that I trust together. I'll make sure we keep this on the low." I say and Alec asks.

CLARY'S POV

I wake up to my head moving up and down to the breathing of Jace. I let out a yawn, bringing my head off of Jace so I don't hurt him. He lets out a noise and I turn to watch him over my shoulder as he sits up slowly, blinking, and looking around. I pretend to be asleep, turning away from him and shutting my eyes. I feel his arms come around me and he lies down against me, putting his chin over my shoulder and I smile.

"Morning." I mumble and he makes a noise as I wiggle away from him a little so I can turn to face him.

"Hi b- wait can I call you baby?" Jace asks and I let out a small laugh.

"Oh please no." I respond and Jace laughs in return, kissing my forehead. Have I ever mentioned how much I love his laugh/

"But it's cute." Jace answers and I sigh, "fine," I cave and he smiles, taking my hand.

"Are you ok to walk around for a little bit?" I ask Jace and he nods.

"Are you ok to leave the Institute, maybe ride the subway, go on an adventure?" I ask, giving him a stupid smile and he nods again.

"Come on." I tell him, tapping his hand and walking over to the other side if my bed, tying on my boots.

"Come here." I stand up, walking over to Jace who pulls me into a tight hug.

"What are you planning?" He asks into my hair and I sigh.

"We are going to my old house in North Brooklyn. My mom may be dead but she probably has a bunch stuff back at the house. Something there has to be helpful there, plus I need to grab a few things." I tell Jace and he nods, letting go of me and sliding his shoes on. He takes my hand and leading me out of my bedroom, out of my flat, and towards the elevator.

"Jace," I ask, "mhm." He responds as we step onto the elevator.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to answer me, but I noticed you had some scars on your back and chest. How did you get them?" I ask him and he purses his lips. I may have just put a damper on the mood.

"Well over time as a hunter you obviously get scars, but one time I was on my first solo mission and the guy I was going after tortured me for information. That's where majority of scars on my back come from." He tells me and my eyebrows shoot up.

"Holy shit, how old were you?" I ask as the elevator door opens and we walk out.

"15." He answers and we leave the Institute unnoticed and down the streets towards the subway station.

"Damn." I murmur as we walk down the stairs that lead us underground towards the subway.

"You have some scars on your legs," Jace points out and I turn to look away from him. I'm pretty sure he can guess how I got those, "I saw them when you wore that super short club dress. They were almost unnoticeable." Jace trails off, letting out a small noise of pain, putting his hand on my shoulder to keep himself up as we walk. He is probably in so much pain.

"How did you get those?" He asks quietly as we stop outside of where our train will get us.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess." I say, my voice flat and his face drops with realization.

"Clary..." He trails off and we sit down on the small concrete bench.

"That's a long sad story for another time." I repeat Jace's words from way earlier and he sighs, putting an arm around my shoulder and I look up at his face.

"You don't do it anymore right?" Jace asks, running a hand on my thigh and I shrug.

"Not since I moved to the Institute." I admit and Jace looks down at me.

"Clary that was recent." He says and I press my face into his shoulder.

"I don't do it anymore, I promise." I try to convince him and he just nods. I help him to his feet as the tram pulls up and we step into the middle car, taking a seat. It's almost empty. The only people in the car, excluding us, are a small group of older teenagers in the corner.

"Hey." Jace says, "mhm," I respond as I turn to him and he presses his lips hungrily against my own and I let out a yelp of surprise. I wrap my arms around his neck, embracing him passionately and he slips his tongue into my mouth.

I've never been one for PDA but this kiss is way too good for me to break up. He pulls away from me, glancing over my shoulder before smirking; he puts his arm around me.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that or anything but what way that for." I ask him and he chuckles.

"Those two guys over there may or may not have been checking you out once or twice." Jace tells me and my face flushes.

"Jealous much?" I tease and he rolls his eyes as the train pulls up to our stop. We stand up from our seats and we walk out of the car.

"Over protective sounds better." Jace tells me before stopping quickly with a wince.

"How far is your house? I am afraid I am going to tear my stitches. Maia's medication is fast but it ain't magic." Jace says, putting his hand on my shoulder as we step onto the elevator. We ride up to street level and I lead him down the road before I take a quick breath.

"I know you are in pain, can we take a quick stop, you can take a break and I can talk to an old friend. It's ok if you don't want too stop." I tell him and he shrugs.

"It's ok, we can stop." He tells me and I smile, ducking into a library and I walk up to the counter, ringing the bell like four times. An old friend of mine comes walking up to me with a smile.

"Clary Fray, in the flesh, how are you?" Luke, my moms boyfriend says, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm good, I'm sorry I haven't seen you sooner but I've been dealing with my mom and adjusting to my new home. I should have called." I tell Luke and he peaks over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" Luke asks and I turn around to see Jace leaning against a bookshelf, looking at a book.

"Jace Lightwood, he's my, uh, boyfriend." I tell Luke who raises a brow.

"Hmm, Jace!" Luke calls and Jace looks up. He puts his book up and walks over to us.

"My name is Luke, I'm extremely close to Clary and Jocelyn." Luke says, extending his hand and Jace accepts it.

"I'm Jace, nice to meet you." Jace says and Luke narrows his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine. I wish I could stay and talk but I need to get to work." Luke says, turning to me with a smile.

"Bye Clary, stop by again sometime." Luke says and I nod, giving him a weak smile. Once he shook hands with Jace, his whole presence changed. I take Jace's hand anew e walk out to my house, which is right down the road.

"That was weird." I mumble as I lead him slowly up the stairs and carefully down the hallway. I can't really say that I've missed this place.

"He didn't like me very much." Jace answers and I shrug, opening the door to my old apartment with a shove and I gasp.

"What the hell!" I yell and Jace steps in front of me, pulling his arm in front of my chest.

"Shit."


	18. Chapter 18

**Shorter chapter this time, but the next one will be longer, I PROMISE.**

Clary's POV

Sitting in front of me, tied to a chair with a towel stuffed in her mouth is my slumped mother. I dropped to my knees, feeling my breath catch and I swear my heart stops. Is she dead, like actually dead this time, was I truly to late? Jace puts his hand on my shoulder, telling me to stay put as he pulls his gun out, aiming it ahead of him as he clears the house carefully. He comes back into the room before quickly putting his gun away and dropping in front of my mom.

"She is alive, but barley. Call Isabelle and tell her to Bring Maia and her medication. She is basically the only chance we have at saving her." Jace tells me and I stumble over myself, struggling to pull my phone out and I put it against my ear.

"Hello?" Isabelle says and I begin to stammer.

"Jace and I snuck out of the Institute and we are at my house in Brooklyn and we found my mom, and she is barley alive, even though we thought she was dead. The only way we can save her is if Maia comes with her medication." I spit out and Jace signs for me to take a deep breath.

"Sit tight, we will be there as soon as possible." Isabelle hangs up the phone and I walk over to my mo, whose head is limp in her chair. I crouch in front of her, putting my hand over her own and I sigh.

"I may be mad at you but you don't deserve this." I mumble and Jace walks up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Clare you need to take a deep breath and relax. There is nothing you can do and I can see you mentally killing yourself right now." Jace says into my hair and he winces slightly and I turn to him.

"I forgot about your chest. Let me help you, it'll make me feel better since I can't help my mom. Come on." I tell Jace, grabbing him but the hand and I lead him slowly to my old bedroom. I sit him down on my bed before digging in my closet and pulling out a first aid kit.

"Nice room." Jace comments as I walk back over to him, sitting in front of him, placing my hands under the hem of his shirt.

"Take your shirt off." I order and he rolls his eyes.

"Clary." He starts but I cut him off with a low glare.

"You have a hole in your chest. You are in pain. I have the stuff to help you. My mom is halfway dead in the living room and I can't do shit for her. Let me do shit for you." I say and he pulls the shit off gingerly over his head.

"Hm." I say, beginning to look through the kit and I pull out some medical tape.

"Don't kill me but this is going to hurt like a bitch." I say, helping him sit up as I begin the white colored tape around his abdomen and he lets out a hissing noise; I look up at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I tell him and he gives me a weak smile.

"It's ok, just do what you have to do and do it quick." I finish up as there is a knock at the door and I jump to my feet.

"I'll be right back." I promise him as I run out of the room and race up to the door, skidding to a stop, glancing back at my mom once more as I swing the door open. Standing in the doorway is Alec and Isabelle and Maia is behind them.

"She's right back there." I lead them inside and they see my mother tied to a chair. Maia races over to her and the first thing she does is undo her bounds and Alec helps her lie down on the ground.

"Where is Jace?" Alec asks and and I hear a thump against the wall from behind me and he waves weakly.

"Howdy." He mumbles and I turn back around, watching Maia attempt to revive my mother. She pulls out a long needle, probably the length of my wrist and she plunges it into my mothers chest. Maia begins chest compressions and I look away. If she dies here,I don't want to watch. I feel an arm come around me, and I glance up, expecting it to be Jace, but it is actually Alec. He pulls me into his chest so I can't watch and I grip the front of his jacket. Eventually, I hear coughing from behind me and I cautiously let go of Alec, turning to look over my shoulder to see my mother begin to move on the floor.

"She's back." Maia says and I finally get control of my emotions. Yes, I am really glad she is back, but this is the woman who faked her own death for what? To get away from me? And this is the woman who lied for me my entire life, she only decided to tell me the truth "after" she was gone. I have a lot of pent up anger and I don't know if I can just "forgive her". I sound so selfish right now but I'm ok with that. My mom sit up, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy.

"Clary?" She gasps, reaching upwards and Maia as well as Isabelle help her to her feet.

"Welcome back from the dead mother." I say, my voice harder and colder then I mean it to be.

"Clary," she comes over to me and throws her arms around me, putting me into her, but I don't hug her in return. My arms lie limply at my side and she pulls away from me, noticing I'm not hugging her back and she frowns looking at me, her heart seems broken. She opens her mouth to talk again but I cut her off quickly.

"Let's get back to the Institute, we have a lot of stuff to talk about." I announce and Alec walks over to me.

"I have a few things to handle back here, you guys can go ahead and go back. I can either come back by myself a little later or spend the night here and come back in the morning." I say and Alec nods.

"Have Jace stay with you, you also need to calm down. We'll take care of your mom and get her settled in. I hope you know when you get back you will get seriously reprimanded though." Alec tells me and I sigh, nodding my head slowly.

"I understand." I respond and I walk over to Jace, putting my hands around his waist and looking up at him.

"How do you feel?" I ask him, glancing over at my mom, who is talking to Isabelle and drinking a large glass of water.

"I'm not in pain." He says and I pull away from him, running a hand through my hair.

"Everyone is planning on heading back to the Institute now. I am going to hang back and handle what I was originally planning on doing. You can stay or you can head back with them. I'm probably going to end up spending the night here and come back early tomorrow morning." I say and Jace tugs a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"If you're staying, I'm staying." Jace says and I smile, nodding. I walk over and say goodbye to my mom. I was mean, I get it, but I don't want to end the night on a bad note. Everyone clears out and I glance over my shoulder at the large clock. It reads almost eleven at night and I let out a sigh. I should be asleep. I look around the house, taking everything in; the house still looks the same. Nothing has been touched or sold since I moved out.

"You can relax on the couch, or in my room, or whatever. I'm not going to take too long." I say and Jace nods, walking past me, dropping down and kissing me on the cheek before walking over to the couch and plopping down softly. I walk slowly out of the room, ducking into my bedroom and and I glance around the old room. I barley took anything when I left and now I am regretting it a little bit. I left so much of myself here, the Institute will never feel like home unless I bring a piece of me there. I grab a few things, working my way through my room and into my closet. I pull out some clothing, putting them into an old beat up duffle bag.

I duck into my mothers room, beginning to file through different pages of paperwork and some of her things. I want to know if she has any information about =t anything what so ever. Nothing to exciting pops up, most are old bills and such. I let out a groan of annoyance and I throw the papers down on the table, crossing my arms over my chest. There is nothing here. I glance around the room once more time before peaking under the bed, looking for something, anything that I can use to my advantage. I use my phone flash light to show some.

A hand shoots out from underneath the bed and I let out a yelp, falling backwards as it grabs my leg, tugging me under. I drop my phone, my duffle bag and I continue to scream, beginning to kick out and throw hands as everything goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm SO sorry, this one is even shorter then the last one. It's just I didn't want to step into the next chapter, that one is going to be very, very, very, important.**

Jace's POV

Clary yells out and I jump up as quick as possible from the couch, high alert as I run from room to room, checking for her. I ignore the pain as I skid into the last room, she is nowhere to be seen. Her phone with the flash on is lying on the floor as well as an old beat up duffle bag. I grab everything up into my arm, glancing around and I drop to my knees.

"Oh shit Clary." I say and I check under the bed, moving back up to my feet before running out of the room, hell even out of the house. I put her phone away and pull mine out, dialing Alec's number and I raise my phone up to my ear.

"Alec we have a major problem and I'm freaking out." I tell him.

Clary's POV

I wake up to cold. Cold and chains and darkness. I let out a groan or pain, trying to reach up and attempting to wipe the blood off of my face, but I can't. My hands and feet are chained to the concrete gun.

"Bastard." I growl, letting out an angry yell and I begin to to thrash around.

"That won't help." I hear a cold voice say and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hello sister, I am so glad we are back together again." Jonathan says and I flinch.

"What do you want?" I ask and I hear him begin to walk around.

"For my family to be together again, but since your boyfriend," he spits the word out like acid, "decided to take out mother, I'll settle for you giving m information." Jonathan says and a bright light as well as a long, blaring noise starts. I have enough light to see Jonathan standing about a foot away. I think we are under the subway, but I really don't know.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from wavering to much. If I die here, the last memory my mom will remember of me is me being a bitch to her, even though she lied to me, she didn't deserve it.

"What did Sebastian Verlac tell you and how much do you know about what the Shadow Hunters are planning on doing?" Jonathan asks me and I make a noise.

"I don't know and nothing, I am not high enough rank to know these things. Maybe you should have kidnapped Alec," I say and Jonathan's foot comes down on my stomach and I grunt, trying to pull my knees up to protect myself, but my legs are chained down. I cough and he brings his face down so it's right above mine. He is so close to me that I can actually almost make out the details on his face.

"Don't lie." He growls and I flinch, or at least try to flinch, away from him.

"I'm not, I really don't know." I try to make him believe me and he sighs, lying a towel over my face and I begin to thrash around. It doesn't really do anything but I don't stop.

"If only you could just tell your beloved big brother what you know. It would make everything much easier. Now, I have a little something that may give you a little... I don't know... shove... to tell me the truth.I usually wouldn't do this to family but since you obviously don't want to talk. This is something I like to called water boarding. Father taught me it, and a little birdie may have accidentally spilled that you are afraid of drowning." Jonathan says and I gulp as cold water gets poured down on me and I begin to cough. The damp cloth is making it impossible to breathe even though water isn't going down my throat.

"Do you want to talk now or shall we keep going?" Jonathan says and I begin to caught, choking on air.

"Good." Jonathan says, pulling the towel off of me and he turns his flash light on, holding it over me.

"What can you tell me." Jonathan asks and I suck in a breath.

"You can go to hell, you'll fit in there, thats for sure. That's what I can tell you." I growl and he smirks, pulling out a knife and pressing it onto my cheek, drawing blood.

"Wrong answer."

JACE'S POV

"You need to calm down." Alec tells me softly, trying to convince me and I cross my arms.

"My girlfriend was just kidnapped a few hours ago by her crazy brother who hates me and probably wants her dead. We need to get out there and we need to be doing something, we need to search those damn subway tunnels." I slam my hand down on a table.

"Clary's been taken by Jonathan." Clary's mother asks, coming into the room and sigh, looking up at her.

"Yes." I respond, my voice shaky and Isabelle runs into the room.

"We narrowed Clary's location down, let's go." Isabelle says and I nod, running off behind her and Alec follows behind me and we duck into the hallway. We move quickly and quietly out of the Institute. I know Jonathan, he's not going to take it easy on Clary just because she is his sister. We run down the stairs into the subway, weaving in and out of people. It's probably four in the morning at this point so night life is starting to die out.

"Where are we going?" I ask Isabelle, my heart is racing.

"He is under the subway tracks, which means he can only be in a certain area, once we are underground we need to go right." Isabelle explains and I nod, putting my hand on my side.

"Stop." I hear from behind us in a stern voice. A police officer is now yelling and pursuing us.

"Shit." I follow behind Iz, the three of us hop down onto the subway tracks, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. My chest is kinda on fire but I am dealing with it. A loud noise sounds off behind us and Alec groans.

"Please tell me that's not a train." Alec complains as the loud ringing gets closer.

"I hate this word but fuck." Alec says and Isabelle grabs me by the hand, pulling me by the hand and through a door and Alec follows behind us. I injected myself with two of Maia's medications and a hell of a lot of pain killers, trying to dull the pain. We break into a dark hallway that leads us towards stairs. Conjuring who?

"Light's on." Alec orders and I turn my flashlight on, holding my gun out. We move slowly down the stairs, we try to keep as silent as possible but the echo is making it really hard. We patter down the stairs, the echo growing louder and louder as we reach the ground floor. We stop, glancing around for a hot minute, the three of us breathing heavy, but my breath is beginning to get ragged.

"We need to split up, it will make us cover ground three times faster." I say and Isabelle nods, coming up next to me, glancing around.

"That'll work." Alec agrees and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore, call if you find anything." He says and I smile, nodding and clapping him on the shoulder.

"I got this, you do the same." I tell him and he nods as the three of us go our separate ways.

CLARY'S POV

I yell and slam against the chains, rubbing my wrist and ankles raw. Jonathan has left me here to sit in the dark to go get some 'more supplies' whatever that means. I want out.

I let out one more yell of frustration as I run out of the little energy I have left.

"Thank you, I was getting tired of listening to you screaming. Now, for every second that you waist, the angrier I get. I highly recommend you tell me what I want to know before I snap and accidentally let my knife slip, it may accidentally slice your throat." Jonathan speaks angrily, he sounds awfully close and I stop moving. A train goes blaring by and I flinch before freezing once again. Maybe if I stay still enough I will disappear. Jonathan moves swiftly, coming to the other side o me and he steps down on my neck. I begin to cry out but his foot on my windpipe cuts it off rudely.

"God damn it Clarissa, tell me the truth, I just want the damn truth." Jonathan roars and I croak out, my voice barely works under his heavy boot. I am struggling to breathe at this point. My face has to be turning bright blue in the face.

"The truth please." Jonathan repeats for the twentieth time tonight, stepping off my neck and I gasp for air as he knees me in the chest, quite literally kicking me when I am down. Pain is radiating through me and I feel like my ribs are broken and my leg may be too.

"Please, I don't know." I plead for the first time, the pain is begin to get the best of me. Jonathan lets out an annoyed groan and he pulls out his knife, pressing it to my collarbone.

"Jace would kill me if I carved up your pretty little face, so why don't I start with your collar." Jonathan takes a dramatic pause, hovering the knife above me before pressing it into me, dragging it.

"Talk." He tells me and I bite down on my tongue as the pain almost becomes to much.

"No." He plunged the knife deeper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys, so first off a I have two things to start with. I'm going to start with the shitty news... A friend of mine, who I haven't spoken too in years, he was like a second brother to me growing up, he recently committed suicide. I have been having a hard time fully devoting myself to writing right now. On the good news side, I have a good idea for my next fanfiction. I'm not going to start it until I'm almost done with this one, or I am done with this one, but I will drop hints every now and then. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Jace's POV

I run through the tunnel, causing a loud echo and I heave. I am in so much pain by now, the medication has started to fade away and right now, the pain is past the point of pain. Now it just feels like fire in my lungs and my ribs are throbbing. I have yet to get a call from Alec or Isabelle so I am assuming that nobody has found Clary yet, The longer it takes for us to get to her, the slimmer the chances of us finding her are.

I pull out my phone to call Isabelle to let her know that I haven't found her yet when I hear a blood churning scream echo throughout the halls in front of me. I shove my phone away into my pocket and I begin to sprint as fast as I can manage. I hop to God that it is not Clary, that scream sounds full of pain, I hope she is not in that much. I hear a scream a second time and I stop to listen. It is most definitely Clary. I huff, turning down a second tunnel and I try to move as quick as possible , my phone begins to ring and I pull it out of my pocket, putting it to my ear.

"What?" I say breathlessly and I hear Alec o the other side.

"I heard screaming, I'm heading that way now." Alec says and heave as I stumble forward.

"Same." I tell him, hanging up my phone and putting it away. The noises become very loud and I stop running, pulling my gun out and turning my flashlight on. The tunnel is very dark, I am struggling to see more than three front of me.

"This can all go away, you can go home, the pain will go away, I will leave you alone, but you need to answer the questions and tell me the truth." I hear Jonathon's cold voice and I tuck my flashlight away, putting it into my pocket and begin recording on my phone. I need to have proof that Clary was threatened, just so when I kill Sebastian there is probable cause.

"I don't know, you keep asking the same question but my answer isn't changing." Clary's voice is super hoarse and I frown. She sounds like she is in so much pain.

"I am tired of this." Jonathon says and I hear a loud thunk and Clary groans, letting out a loud yelp. I reach into my pocket, pulling out my flashlight before taking a deep breath. I charge forward, racing into the room, my gun raised and my light flashing. I get eyes on Jonathon, lunging forward, ignoring the pain as I tackle Sebastian to the ground with a loud thump. I raise my gun out, aiming it at Jonathon's head, he gives me a cruel, bloody smile and I hear Alec from behind me.

"Don't, we need him for answers!" Alec yells and and I let out a loud sigh. Alec walks up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder and slapping a pair of metal cuffs on Jonathon. Alec helps me up to my feet and I scramble over to Clary, her face is all bloody and her jaw is swollen as she lets out a strangled cry. I shush her as I brush her hair out of her faith, trying to sooth her.

CLARY'S POV

Jace leans over me, untying my hands and feet and tugging the chains off of me. I let out a painfully weak noise and Jace puts his hand on my face.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbles and I reach upwards, my back and lower half killing me but I don't care; I wrap my arms around Jace's neck and he helps me up to my feet. I struggle to put pressure on my right leg and I begin to freak out a little bit. I have a hard time standing up and Jace quickly comes to my aid, putting his hands around my waist.

"Clary!" Isabelle yells, gasping as she runs over to me and I give her a weak smile.

"I'm ok," I repeat over and over again and she smiles. I glance over my shoulder to see Alec struggling to handle Jonathon and Isabelle groans.

"I'm going to go help him." Isabelle tells us and Jace scoops me up into his arms so he is carrying me bridal style.

"I can't walk, I can't feel my lower leg." I spit out and Jace buries my head in his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." He says into my hair and I let out a shaky sigh. I want to cry but the tears just won't come as I bunch my hands into his shirt.

...

...

"She passed out." I hear someone ask and I move around a little bit.

"Yeah, a mix of blood loss and exhaustion." I recognize Jace's voice instantly and I crack an eye open. There is a needle in my arm but I'm not in my bedroom or the hospital. I follow the needles with my eyes, they lead to a tube with is attached to another tube which is in Jace's arm.

"And you're a Lightwood?" I realize that Jace is having a conversation with my mother. This must be a wicked fun conversation.

"You don't look much like Maryse or Robert." My mom says and I crack an eye open, watching Jace. He smirks, rubbing his shoulder with his hand.

"Well I sure hope not, I'm adopted." Jace tells her and I sit up, struggling a little bit and I prop a pillow up behind me.

"Good morning." I mumble and Jace checks his phone.

"It's already noon baby." He tells me and my mom glances at Jace before walking briskly over to me.

"How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?" Mom asks me and I go to answer before the intercom cuts be off, "Jocelyn Fairchild, please come to Head Master Lightwood's office." A stall voice says and mom lets out a loud and drawn out groan, "coming." she says angrily and she brushes my hair behind my ear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She says and I nod my head as she kisses my cheek. She walks out of the room and Jace checks his arm. He pinches the needle in his arm before removing it and placing a white bandage on it before walking over to me. He does he same to me, coving the small prick with the bandage.

"Where are we?" I ask him, looking around the strangely neat room.

"My room, it was closest and you needed blood." Jace tells me, walking back to the other side, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"Come here." I say and he gives me a small smile and he moves his chair back, walking to the bed and climbing in next to me.

"You could have just told Jonathon what he wanted to know. You didn't need to endure that type of pain." Jace tells me and I lie my head on his chest, feeling a little bit of pain in my shoulder.

"If I told him what he wanted to know, he one, would have taken me, two, he would have just killed me on the spot, or three, would have released hell." Jace sighs as I tell him and he pulls the covers off me, making me yell, "hey!" He puts his hand on my thigh, causing me to look down. I have a serious looking black brace on my left knee.

"Because you were so strong willed, you sprained it, but you should be ok in a few days. Do you remember how that happened?" Jace asks me and I let out a rough breath.

"I think he uh," I wince, remembering the moment clearly, "he stepped on it." I tell him and he makes a noise that sounds like a growl.

"If Alec wasn't there to stop me, and if we didn't need him for answers. I swear, I'd kill him." Jace tells me and I pick my head up from his chest, creeping up a little bit, leaning my head over on his shoulder.

"Then you go to jail."

"Well that wouldn't be good." Jace responds and I chuckle.

"No it really wouldn't." I tell him and I put my hand on his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt, tracing patterns.

"I kinda want to stand up, yeah I'm going to stand up." I think out loud and Jace puts his hand on my shoulder and I move stiffly.

"Be careful." He says and I slide to the edge of the bed. I push myself up to my feet and I hold on against the wall, letting out a moan.

"Pain, all I feel is pain." I whine and Jace just rolls his eyes, but he does make a move to stand up.

"Are you being dramatic or are you actually in pain." Jace asks, standing out of bed and I laugh.

"I'm in a little bit of pain but I'm ok." I say and Jace chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest and he watches me carefully. I struggle to walk across the room, limping a little. The brace doesn't allow for me to bend my knee or put full pressure on it, not that I would really want too.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask Jace and he nods, walking over to me and putting his arms around my shoulders.

"Of course." He responds, kissing my cheek and I glances up at him over my shoulder.

"Um, I'm going to need some clean clothes, I can walk to my room and get cleaned up there and come back." I offer and Jace puts his chin on the top of my head.

"I'll find something for you." Jace says quietly, turning me so I face him and his breath covers mine sweetly. His breath smells like mint. I nod slowly.

"Thank you." I say slowly and he nods, walking over to his dresser and I disappear into the bathroom. I glance at myself in the mirror. God I look awful. My bottom lip has a deep split in it, my jaw is bruised and I have a large cut on my forehead. I pull my shirt off over my head, wincing. My ribs are bruised, my chest is bruised, and my shoulders and collarbones has large slash marks in them. I could have at leased guessed those. I have the same jeans on that I had on when I was tortured. I strip them off after I remove the complicated brace that I am never going to be able to get back on. I stare at myself in the mirror. MY knee is swollen and my legs are cut up. I let out an angry groan before stepping into the shower, letting the hot steam surround me.

...

I end up taking a long shower, scribbling the dried blood and grime off of me. I wrap a towel around me before sitting down on the toilet, staring off into space for what seems like forever.

"Clary are you ok?" Jace asks gently from the other side of the door and I let out a small sigh.

"Uh yeah, uh actually I'm not hold on." I tell him, pulling my underwear back on before wrapping the towel back around me.

"Can you come here?" I ask and the door opens up slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks me, walking into the room, taking a knee in front of me.

"Can you uh put the brace on for me? I don't know how and it took me long enough to take off." I tell him and he gives me a small smile. He picks up my leg in his hand and he slides the brace on.

"It's really swollen, oh my." He tightens the brace on my leg and I wince as he finishes. He hands me a long black t-shirt and he turns around, not being creepy while I change. He is so sweet. I drop my towel to the ground, I pull the shirt on over my head and I smirk. It's basically a dress on me. I walk up behind Jace and I wrap my arms around his waist, causing him to laugh.

"You're clingy when you are hurt." Jace points out and I burry my face in his back.

"And sad, and hungry, and sick. I'm always clingy." I respond and Jace turns around, looking me over and he smiles.

"You look tough as hell." He tells me and I smile. Jace leads me out of the bathroom and back over to his bed. He sits down and I lie down next to him, lying my head in his lap.

"I am tough as hell." I respond and Jace smiles.

"Oh I know, but now you look the part." Jace says and I laugh, spacing out and Jace leans over me.

"Clary." Jace says and I look up, "mhm," I respond and he takes a loud deep breath.

"I think I love you." Jace tells me and my everything stops.

"I know I love you." The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"I know I love you too, I was just worried you wouldn't say it back." Jace tells me and I let out a breathless laugh, reaching up and touching his face, bringing his head softly down and pressing my lips to his. Time stops.

 **I've never been one for fast 'I love you(s)' but this one felt needed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, here is a fun story, you don't really need to read it, but its a happy little story. So today at the store, I had this guy walk up to me at the store and I swear the only thing out of his mouth was, "wanna** **make out?" So you know, I have a boyfriend yada yada and this guy was a creep so I was like, "no man, I have a boyfriend." And he goes, "damn you have an accent, now I really wanna make out." Long story short I dumped my bottle of water down his short and I got kicked out of the store and told never to come back!**

Jace's POV

There is a loud bang on my bedroom door and I look up, taking my eyes off of Clary. It opens up and Isabelle walks in, Clary's mother follows behind her, and Simon follows behind Jocelyn.

"Hey." Clary says, sitting up slowly, pulling her head out of my lap.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Simon asks, walking over and sitting down next to Clary. I don't know how I feel about Simon, I didn't lim him from the start, and he's in love with Clary, which makes me not like him even more.

"Swell." Clary mumbles and her mother walks over to us, sitting down behind her, putting her hand on Clary's forehead.

"You have a fever. You shouldn't, but you do." Jocelyn says, and I glance at Clary, who's lips are pursed.

"No wonder my head is killing me." Clary says and she glances over her shoulder, looking at Isabelle. I have noticed Clary coughing and sounding a little bit stuffy.

"I'm only here because I was going to go get food and I wanted to see if you wanted something, both of you." Isabelle points at Clary and I, leaning against the wall.

"No," Clary tells Isabelle but I nod, "sure, surprise me." I say and Isabelle nods in response, turning out of the room and walking out of my house, I hear the door click shut behind her.

"Can we talk?" Jocelyn asks Clary and her face goes hard.

"Sure, I guess." Clary agrees and Jocelyn turns to Simon and I.

"Boys, give us some space please." Jocelyn asks of us and I nod, standing up, giving Clary a small smile, trying to reassure her. Simon and I exit the room in silence and I cross my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt Clary." Simon tells me out of nowhere.

"We have that in common." I respond. Simon walks from one side of the wall to the other, and then back, pacing.

"I grew up with guys like you and girls like Clary. I know all about guys like you and girls like Clary. You get the girl, treat her like she is your princess until you get what you want, and than you throw her off to the side and break their hears and move on." Simon says and I clench my fist. Oh please, please, please don't let me kill this kid.

"And what do I want?" I question and Simon rolls his eyes.

"Sex."

"You moron." I walk over to him, pinning him to the wall, bunching his shirt with my fist and I narrow my eyes.

"You don't know anything about me. I am not going to defend myself to you, and I have nothing to defend. I want more with Clary then just sex, but that's none of your business." I snap, bringing my hand up and smashing it into the wall, causing Simon to cower.

"You need to stay in your lane. I get it, you're in love with her, but you need to get it through your head, she doesn't love you in return. She chose me, not you, hell, I don't know why, but she did, and I chose her, and that's not changing." I tell Simon, letting go of him and stepping backwards. I cross my arms once again and back up to my side of the hallway, leaving a solid three feet between us. I really hope Clary and Ms. Fray finish their conversation sooner rather than later. I don't want to be stuck in this hallway to glare at Simon's ugly self until they are done talking.

CLARY'S POV

"I know baby, I know you are so, so angry at me, and you have every right to be. For leaving, for lying, everything. But I must say, you have seem to have gotten along here just fine." Mom tells me, grabbing my hand.

"When Jonathan threatened me me, told me that he would kill you if I didn't go with him. That's why I had to scramble, I knew that if you came her you would be well taken care of and protected, as well as learn how to protect yourself against Jonathan if he ever came after you. I did what I thought was best for you and I was wrong. I have noticed that something has sparked with in you and I am so happy. This is your past, and I am so happy you have fully accepted it on your own as your present" Mom says and I nod as a tear falls out of her one eye and she gives me a weepy smile.

"I love you, so much." Mom tells me and I smile.

"I love you too." I respond and she pulls me into a hug, "I'm not mad. I was just really hurt and mad at the time. I'm over it now. I'm just glad you are safe." I tell her and she smiles, pulling away from me and she wipes away a tear.

"Now tell me, how in the hell did you and a Lightwood boy get together." She teases and I chuckle, lying back on the bed.

"I don't really know. I tried so hard to push my feelings aside and just get through my time here but I couldn't. My feelings for Jace were too strong for me to just forget. And he's not actually a Lightwood, he's a Herondale." I say to my mother and he jaw goes slack for a second before quickly smiling.

"Stephan you sneaky bastard." Mom smiles and she stands up, letting out a sigh.

"Ok well, we shouldn't keep the boys waiting too long. I will make sure to come back a little later." Mom says, kissing my forehead as I look up at the ceiling. She walks in and within a few seconds later, Jace and Simon are back in. I sit up, thinking about standing up but quickly deciding against it.

"Oh your mom's leaving?... Well I guess I'm just going to go, I'll come back for dinner." Simon spits out quickly, "but Simon!" I call out but he is already gone. I raise my brow, that was really odd, but I guess odd is normal for Simon.

"Hm." Jace says, kicking the door shit behind him and walking over to his bed, dropping down next to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me dow with him as I lie down.

"What was that all about?" Jace asks as I curl up into him, lying my leg on top of him.

"She wanted to grill me about the new man in my life." I joke and Jace smiles rolling so he is on top of me.

"Oh really? And what did you say?" Jace asks me and I laugh as he kisses my nose.

"That you are a bad, bad person who I'm only with to be a defiant teenager." I joke and Jace rolls his eyes.

"That sounds about right." Jace responds and I chuckle, running my hand up his back, causing him to shiver.

"And what did you and Simon talk about." I say and Jace rolls his eyes once again.

"You heard us?" Jace guesses and I shrug.

`"It's kind of hard not to, you have thin walls." I respond and Jace groans, falling off of me, lying next to me.

"And?" Jace asks me and I sit up, looking down at him.

"You do deserve me. And don't you ever think otherwise." I tell him, putting my hand on his heart.

"I love you, I truly do." I say, bringing my lips down to his own, wincing a little at the pain and he pulls away from me.

"What hurts?" He asks me and I crack my neck.

"My collar bone, my head, and I'm sick." I admit and he sits up, brushing my hair back and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ouch, yeah I see why." Jace says and I nod, smiling.

"Oh shit, how is your chest?" I ask, moving closer to him, and putting my hands up under his shirt.

"Um," he says and I roll my eyes, "take it off." I order and he puts his hands up slightly, allowing me to pull his shirt off. His chest looks much better, the swelling has gone down and so has the actual bullet wound but the bruising is still there.

"Clary there is nothing I can do right now for it. But we need to talk about something." Jace says and I nod, taking his hand which he offered too me. I feel like this isn't going to be a good talk.

"So, you and I both have to interrogate Jonathan, as well as Alec and Isabelle, since we all took part in this case one way or another. I know this may be extremely tough for you, but I need you to be tough." Jace says to me, putting his other hand on my shoulder.

"I want to talk to him now." I order and Jace's brow shoots up.

"Um, what?" Jace respond and I stand up.

"I want him to see what he did to me, he needs to see how much he hurt me." I say, determined and Jace nods, taking a breath, walking over to me and taking my hand, helping me walk. The pain is still a problem right now.

"Clary like you said a few seconds ago, your sick, maybe this isn't a good idea." Jace tries to convince me, putting his hands around my waist, pulling me into him. I let out a groan and I attempt to pull away from him.

"Why don't you want me to see him?" I sneer, pressing him for answers and Jace lets out a sigh.

"This is hard, especially when it's your family and they've done such bad things to you." Jace explains to me and I sigh.

"I can handle it." I tell him and he sighs, "ok." He tells me, letting go off my hand and letting me use him as a crutch as we walk out of his apartment, waving hello to Alec and Magnus.

"Clary?" Jace asks me as we enter the elevator, Jace lets go of me and I lean against the wall of the lift.

"Jace." I respond and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me once again and I roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Jace."

"Are you really really sure?"

"Jace I swear to God if you ask me again I'm going to kill you." I threaten and he smirks as the elevator door opens. He takes my hand and walks with me out of the elevator, leading me towards the interrogation room. I notice the youngest Lightwood running towards us and I smirk. I haven't seen him around that much.

"Hey Jace!" Max runs up and gives his older brother a fist bump.

"Hey buddy," Jace responds and I smile. Jace is so good with kids, I'm jealous.

"Why are you and Clary holding hands? Do you like Clary? Like, like-like Clary?" Max quietly asks Jace, almost like he expected me to not here him.

"Shh, don't tell her, but yes a little bit." Jace whispers to his younger brother, glancing up at me and smiling a toothy smile.

"No way, Jace likes Cla-ry!" Max sings out and I smirk and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Jace likes Cla-ry, Jace likes Cla-ry!" Max runs past us, chanting and I smile as Jace begins to pull me once again, leading me a few more steps before I can't hold in my laugh anymore, but I end up coughing.

"You ok?" Jace asks me and I breathe a sigh.

"Yeah, uh yeah, Max is the cutest Lightwood." I say as we reach the interrogation room.

"Well good thing I'm a Herondale than, yeah?" Jace asks and I nod, smiling a little. My smile quickly fades as Jace swipes his card to unlock the reinforced steel door.

"You got this." Jace reassures me and I nod as he shoves the door open. Behind steel bars, three inches of bullet brood glass, and standing on top of a foot of concrete flooring is my mentally unstable, highly dangerous brother and I sigh.

"Hello mother fucker." I say, crossing my arms and limping up to the glass, as close as I can get to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have another fun story, or I guess this is more of a lesson. I had someone tell me that my writing is dumb and that I should just quit, not recent, but I've been told this, and all I have to say is that they can shove their hate up their ass. People love my writing, I love my writing, so you know what, fuck them. Never let anyone tell you what you should and shouldn't do, or let anyone tell you that something you love is dumb, because at the end of the day, they are the ones who have to wake up every morning, look in the mirror, and say to themselves, "wow I'm truly a dick for putting someone down for doing something that they love."  
Ok, that's all, I hope you enjoy...**

"Hello dearest brother and sister." Jonathan address both of us and Jace walks up to the bars, narrowing his eyes with anger. I feel my nerves begin to jump in my stomach and I tense up.

"I am not your brother, and you may be related to Clary by blood but she is nowhere near your sister." Jace sneers and I limp forward so I am standing next to Jace, crossing my arms so I match Jace's toughness. I may look tough on the outside, but I am so very nervous on the inside.

"I think we should have a little chat, don't you agree?" I ask him and he sits down on the only thing sitting in his empty cell, a small metal chair.

"I'm all ears, but don't you think we should be doing face to face, without bars and plastic between us?" Jonathan asks, folding his arms in his lap.

"I don't think that is ever going to happen, I hate to break it to you, but I think in less then two weeks you'll be dead." I say and Jonathan lets out a short chuckle.

"Believe what you wish." Jonathan mumbles, teasing me and I narrow my eyes in respond. I will not be taunted by him.

"I came to talk, so let's talk. How long have you been in New York?" I question and he smiles.

"How do you know I even left?" He responds and now I let out a laugh.

"Because you'd be six feet under and we wouldn't be having this wonderfully idiotic conversation with you right now." I snap but Jonathan keeps his smug smile on his lips.

"You have a lot of faith in these people." Jonathan mumbles and I let my arms lie slack at my side, but I take a step closer to the glass.

"Answer the damn question." I sneer and he rolls his eyes at my attempt to be intimidating.

"About four and a half mouths, but I'm pretty sure you could have guessed that."

"Why did you take my mother." I refuse to say our, I refuse to associate him with my family. He doesn't deserve that type of respect, not now, not ever.

"She was my one and only way to get to you. I wanted to be with you, my baby sister." Jonathan says and this time I roll my eyes.

"Yet when you got me, you decided to beat the shit out of me and almost kill me." I snap and he sighs.

"You refused to tell me what I wanted to know." He sounds bored as he speaks to me and Jace puts his hand on my back. This is why I was nervous. I wanted my brother to feel bad for hurting me.

"You feel no remorse, interesting." I say but my voice wavers.

"Maybe we should go." Jace leans down, whispering into my ear, and Jonathan lurches forward, slamming his hands on the glass, "don't touch her." Jonathan growls and Jace looks up, standing back up but still keeping his hand on my back. Jonathan walks back to his chair, sitting back down and taking a deep breath. At least now we know what makes Jonathan tick.

"Don't leave, I was enjoying our little talk and especially out time together as a family." Jonathan deadpans and I let out a sigh, grabbing Jace by the hand and pulling him towards the steel door. I limp and Jace allows for me to tug him.

"Bye!" Jonathan yells out to us as we walk out of the room. I honestly couldn't have gotten out of there faster. I wanted him to feel bad, to realize what he did to me, but he didn't.

"Clare how are you?" Jace asks me and I shake my head, sighing.

"I don't know." I respond and he sighs, brushing my hair back and leading me back to the elevator. A blonde girl enters in behind us, and she glances at me up and down before turning to Jace.

"This is my replacement?" The blonde girl asks Jace and Jace just rolls his eyes.

"You are nothing to replace. We went on like, what, two dates a year ago? Seriously Kaelie, get over yourself." Jace snaps at her and my lips pull into a smile. Any other day, that probably would have made me die laughing but after my experience with my brother...

"You're a dick Jace Lightwood." Kaelie snaps and Jace lets out a sigh.

"Ok." Jace says as the elevator dings and Jace grabs me by the hand, tugging me out and pulling me into the hallway.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jace mumbles and I shrug.

"I mean, I don't know why you have that affect on girls." I tease and Jace rolls his eyes, grabbing me by the hand, pulling me towards my door and I unlock my door, bumping it open and Jace kicks it shut behind us.

"You don't now?" Jace questions and I shrug, letting go of his hand and walking into my bedroom, dropping down to my bed. Jace comes in a few seconds later, dropping down next to me and he leans towards me.

"No, I really don't." I poke at him, sitting up slightly and he does the same.

"I mean, I can show you." Jace says and my eye brow shoots up.

"Oh really." I respond, before hearing a noise out my window, causing me to look towards it, which was a dumb idea on my part. Jace brings his lips down to my shoulder, kissing a path upwards to my neck and I let out a mix of a sigh and a groan

"Jace I'm sick." I tell him and he pulls away with a frown.

"I forgot."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Listen, about the whole Jonathan thing, don't take it to heart. You are trying to reason with a devil who has no soul." Jace tells me and I nod, flopping down onto my pillows with a soft groan and Jace leans over me, playing with my hair.

"Yeah." I respond and he smiles.

"You look a little scandalous in just my t-shirt, dare I say sexy?" Jace teases me in return and I smirk. In all honesty, I completely forgot that I didn't have any pants on. So many people say me in just under ware for bottoms today, but I doubt they even noticed it.

"Oh, nice." I mumble and Jace smiles at me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What time is it?" I ask and Jace checks down at his phone.

"Like seven." Jace tells me and I groan.

"We should eat, but we just got here." I moan, burying my face into a pillow and Jace rubs my back.

"I have an idea." Jace says and I nod. A few seconds later, Jace lets out a laugh and he wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his body against mine and hiding his head in my shoulder.

"Isabelle is going to bring us food." Jace mumbles into me and I smile.

"Yay," I whisper and Jace's hands snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him if thats even possible.

"Clary." Jace says and I smile, I have a feeling he's about to say something either really cheesy, really cute, or a combo of both.

"Mhm." I respond.

"I'm falling off the bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say, rolling my eyes. So much for my fun theory. I move over a little bit, letting his come more onto the bed.

"And Clary." Jace says, I roll my eyes once again. If he asks me to move again I'm kicking his ass off the bed.

"Yes Jace?" I mumble and he kisses my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say and moves his head back so it is in the crook of my shoulder.

Somewhere between us spooning and telling each other that we love each other, both of us fall asleep. I wake up to Isabelle screaming in the house, and I let out a groan, moving a little bit and Jace lets out a groan.

"You're on top of me." Jace grumbles and my bedroom door swings open.

"Get up you bitches, I brought you food." Isabelle yells and Jace shoves me off of him, I yelp as I roll of to the side of the bed and Isabelle walks into the room, dropping a tray on the bed.

"Have you guys just been in here doing nasty things while I got food for you?" Isabelle asks and I laugh.

"No, we have been sleeping." I tell her and she raises her brow at us, "mhm, ok. I have a date so I'll see you later." Isabelle says and I shoot up.

"No way, who?" I yell as she walks out of the room.

"Simon!" She yells back, leaving the house and I turn, looking at Jace.

"No, oh my, kill me." Jace wails and I smile.

"I'm eating." I tell him, crawling to the food. Jace and I eat in a happy silence and I cross my legs indian style, it doesn't hurt my leg to much.

"That's lady-like." Jace teases me as I chow down on my food. I roll my eyes, shoving a large piece of bread in my mouth.

"I am hungry and I am sick. The food it good, this is no time for me to be lady-like." I respond back and Jace touches my braced knee.

"Not to put a damper on the mood or anything but this is needs to be talked about. When you are back healthy, you are going to need to go through a physical and mental exam because of everything that went down. They are basically a re-evaluation." Jace explains to me and I groan, letting out a very ugly noise.

"Gross." I mumble, letting it slip out, and Jace gives my hurt knee a squeeze.

"The physical one will be no problem for you but the mental, I will admit, the mental is very, very tough. They make you sit in a small, windowless room, and talk about your feelings, past experiences and explain ever little detail about what has happened with Jonathan. It's hard but it's to make sure PTSD won't affect you in the field. They will say things to you to try to piss you off, to try and get you to snap, but you can't let them break you, or they won't let you get back to your life." Jace tells me and I shake my head, nodding.

"Can you help me get ready?" I ask quietly and Jace smiles small, giving my knee another squeeze.

"Of course." Jace agrees and I put my now empty plate on my dresser, lying back down on the bed, stretching out.

"Don't take what happened just now with Jonathan to heart, he isn't worth it." Jace tells me and I sigh. How does he know what I'm thinking a lll the time?

"Because you had that, "I'm posed off about something," look on your face. And you just mumbled your last sentence, I'm not a mind reader or anything. Talk to me, tell me whats wrong.: Jace tells me, reaching over me and putting his now empty plate on top of mine.

"I have a brother, he may be a horrible person, but he is still my brother," I begin, letting out a sigh, "I got this crazy idea, back when I thought that everyone in my family is dead; I thought that maybe I could salvage something with him. I thought that maybe I could teach him to be my friend, my brother. I thought that he could love me enough to change, to be my only family I have left, and like an idiot, I got my hopes up. He proved me to be exactly what I am, an idiot. He showed that he was just a monster. I'm hurt." I pour out, once the words start, I can't stop them.

"You're not stupid." I roll my eyes, Jace feels like he has to say it to me.

"Yes I am, I shouldn't even be upset about this, he tortured me, tried to kill me!" I yell out, but my voice breaks.

"You wanted a family, a brother," Jace starts to tell me, "nobody faults you for that, but you need to realize that you have a family. You have Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, hell you even have Simon, and you most definitely have me. And you have your mom back too." Jace tells me, throwing his arms around me, "we are all your family, blood or not. You don't need Jonathan." Jace tells me and I nod, putting my head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You always know what to say." I mumble and Jace begins to stroke my hair.

"It's the truth." He says in my ear and I let out a sigh.

"Ok, now we have to talk about something way more serious." Jace says, his voice playful as he continues to stroke my hair.

"Oh no." I respond and Jace kisses my forehead, "you're fading so fast." He says quietly, probably not expecting me to hear,

"You best friend who can't stand me is taking my baby sister on a date." Jace tells me and I smile.

"I know right, so gross. I have something else important to talk about." I say and Jace lets out a laugh, shaking me a little bit.

"Ok, hit me." Jace tells me and I smile, bringing my ear up to his ear.

"Jace likes Cla-ry." I tease and he laughs, shoving my shoulder slightly and I let out a light laugh, falling away from him and lying out on the bed.

"I think I am going to bed." I mumble between yawns and Jace smiles.

"Ok, goodnight." Jace says, going to stand up but I move, grabbing his hand.

"Stay." I mumble and he continues to smile.

"Ok." He tells me, moving off of the bed and turning the lights off, shutting the door and walking back over to me. He lies down next to me and I curl up into his arms, letting him wrap me in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Jace's POV

Around five in the morning, I wake up. Clary is still fast asleep, which I am very happy about. She needs the sleep, she has been so over tired lately. I let out a yawn, pulling away from her slowly and she begins to stir a little bit. I put a pillow where I use to be lying and I kiss the top of her head, flatting her hair down. I stand up from the bed, walking quickly and quietly over to the door. I open it up, slipping out and closing it quietly behind me. I really don't want to wake Clary up from her peaceful sleep.

"Morning." Isabelle mumbles from the couch as I walk into the living room, I smile in return, waving at her.

"Why are you up early?" I ask her and she shrugs stiffly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Iz responds and I walk over to her, noticing that she has a cop of coffee in her hand.

"I have always been an early riser, you on the other hand can sleep a solid twenty-four hours and still be tired." I tease her, plucking the cup of coffee out of her hand, "thank you." I tell her as I turn to walk out of the apartment.

"Jerk!" She whisper yells and I smile, leaving the room with a smile on my face. I walk towards the elevator, opening it up and riding it down to the ground level floor. I walk over to the interrogation room, opening up the large iron door with my key code and I shove the heavy door open. Jonathan is standing behind the bars and glass, pacing back and forth.

"Hello brother." Jonathan says and I roll my eyes.

"Don't speak, just listen," I begin, sitting down on mental chair in front of his cell.

"I don't know what happened to you, and I don't give a shit. I am going to give you a little of advice. Make it easier on yourself and just tell everyone the truth, answer our questions when we ask, don't be a sarcastic asshole, just don't be yourself. Your death will be much quicker if you do it my way." I say and Jonathan laughs.

"Jace Herondale, why are you down here at five in the morning?" Jonathan asks and I shrug.

"I was up," I say, taking a sip of my coffee and standing up, "thats all I wanted to say."

"Maybe you didn't want your girlfriend to know," Jonathan calls after me, "you don't want her to know that you still care about me! Whether you like it or not Herondale, you are still a cold blooded killer!" Jonathan yells as I flick him my middle finger over my shoulder, exiting the room and slamming the door behind me. I lock it up tight, before walking back to the elevator. I move back to the elevator, going back to my floor, trying to decide whether I want to go back to my room and not take a chance in waking up Clary, or head back to see Clary. I try my room, realizing that I left both my phone and keys on Clary's nigh stand. I also should probably give Isabelle her cup back. I walk back to the girls room, opening the door.

"I'm back." I announce and Isabelle's blacked haired head pops up.

"Can I have my coffee back?" Isabelle asks and I smile, walking back over to her and handing her the now cooled coffee.

"Is Clary still asleep?" I ask and Isabelle nods, smiling.

"Good." I say, walking away from her and I move over to Clary's door. I open it up quietly to see her clutching a pillow to her chest. I smile, climbing back into bed with her, replacing the pillow with my body.

"Where did you go." She says, adjusting herself and kneeing me in the gut accidentally, making me flinch.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I talked to Isabelle for a while. Go back to bed." I kind of lie and she makes a noise before shutting her eyes.

...

I don't go back to sleep, I stare at the ceiling for another hour until Clary truly wakes up.

"Good morning." She mumbles and I yawn, stretching upward.

"Hey." I whisper and she shits up, stretching. God she is so pretty in the morning, but then again, she is pretty all the time.

"I think I am going to work out today." I raise my brow. I don't really have the right to tell her no, but she probably shouldn't.

"Ok." I respond, this is not a good idea. Clary stands up, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, basically test it it out, and she flinches slight.

"It doesn't hurt that much, it feels better then it did yesterday. I'll probably stop by the clinic to grab some pain killers just to be safe." Clary begins to say and I continue to nod.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask her, my worry is getting the best of me.

"I have a lot of pent up anger that I need to let out and it's either going to be on a punching bag or it is going to be on your face." I get taken aback by Clary snapping and I sigh.

"I get it, I truly do, but I don't want to see you get hurt more." I try to reason with her, standing up from the bed and walking over to her.

CLARY'S POV

"Clary, we all thought we were never going to see you again. I get it, your mad, but you are hurt. You need to take it easy until you get healthy, you can't just punch the shit out of something and expect for your problems just to go away. Just heal, get healthy, then go train." Jace offers and I let out a sigh, walking out of the door, moving towards the elevator.

"I'm fine." I say and Jace sighs, putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to convince me to stop moving.

"Jace please." I tell him and he sighs, pulling his hand off my shoulder as we step into the elevator.

"If you were me, and you had a sprained knee and your long lost brother just kicked the shit out of you, would you just sit around?" I press as the elevator moves down and Jace nods slowly.

"I wouldn't, you're right." Jace admits and I throw my shoulders up while giving him and exaggerated look.

"Than why can't I do it? I am doing it by the way." My voice behind to rise and Jace sighs, admitting defeat without actually admitting it.

"Because I actually care what happens to you." Jace stops the elevator and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You don't care about yourself?" I ask, my demeanor changing and Jace sighs.

"That is besides the point. I am worried that you are going to hurt yourself just because you are angry." Jace says and I lunge past him, pressing the elevator button, allowing for it to move again. The elevator lands, door opening and I walk briskly out.

"You're going to train anyways." Jace answers himself.

"Ding, ding, ding." I respond, walking quickly into the training room, kicking the door shut behind me, locking it.

"Bye baby." I tell him, waving teasingly and he groans.

"Fine, I can't stop you but at least let me help you." Jace pleads and I yawn, exaggerating my annoyance with him.

"Ok deal." I smile, opening the door and he walks in quickly before I change my mind.

"Go put your gloves on." Jace tells me and I continue to smile. I knew he would cave eventually. I walk over to a chest, putting on a pair of black gloves. I need to get over this injury, especially if I have a physical exam that I need to pass. I crack my knuckles, walking over to Jace who has strung up a bag.

"Come here and take out your anger." Jace tells me with a smirk and I smile, hitting the bag once, putting all my weight into it and I wide, I so feel some pain in my knee and my shoulder, making me groan.

"It hurts right?" Jace gives me an, 'I told you so' look and I roll my eyes, this was so his plan. It doesn't hurt enough for me to stop. I jab my hand int the bag a couple of times and I grit my teeth, bringing my bad knee up to the bag, trying a kick and a small noise leave me as pain shocks my body.

"Do you want to listen to me now" Jace asks, coming out from behind the bag and I sit down to the floor, he crouches in front of me, sitting down with me.

"Ok, I see where you are coming from." I admit, not only am I in pain, but I am winded as well.

"I know that you hate to listen to me; I figured that I should just let you figure it out for yourself." Jace tells me, putting his hand on my cheek, giving me a slightly teasing look.

"Why don't we just go to the mess hall and eat some breakfast?" Jace asks me and I groan, leaning away from him and sneezing.

"And you are still sick." Jace tells me and he stands up to his feet, helping me up, putting his hand on my forehead, "you have a fever still." Jace tells me and I heave. I am so defeated right now.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good right now." I admit defeat and Jace puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be so defeated, you'll be fine in a couple days and then you can start training again. But you really need to get over your cold before you do anything." Jace tells me and I nod, sneezing once again as we leave the gym.

"Ok." I say quietly as we walk though the Institute. Many people watch me carefully, almost like I am fresh from the dead. I mean in a way, I guess I am, they probably all though that they were never going to see me again.

"Do you want to bring food back your apartment or do you want to eat here?" I ask Jace and he shrugs.

"Whatever you want." Jace responds and his phone begins to ring, "hold on." He says to me, putting his phone to his ear.

"Hi Maryse," he begins and his face drops, saying a, "yes," or a "mhm," every now and than. He hangs up, saying goodbye and putting his phone away.

"I need to go, Maryse needs me for something." Jace says, leaning down and going to kiss me but I pull back, "I'm sick, we can't both get sick." I tell him and he rolls his eyes, pressing his lips to my cheek with a smile.

"I love you, see you later." I tell Jace and he smiles, "I love you too." He responds, turning on his heals and walking away from me as I continue to the mess hall. I am hungry as hell.

JACE'S POV

I knock on Maryse's office door and I walk in, smiling at her.

"Hey, sit down, we need to talk." Maryse says and I nod, sitting down in the plush chairs in front of her desk.

"What is it?" I ask and she crosses her arms in her lap.

"I know that you aren't going to be keen on this, but just having conversations with Jonathan isn't working. It is time for torture and I want you to do it." I am always down to give someone a good beating if they deserve it, but in Jonathan's case, I don't really want to be the one to do it.

"Why me?" I ask and she sighs.

"I knew you wouldn't want to do it. You were his best friend, it will hurt more coming from you, rather if someone like Alec, who he has no personal connection with, went in and tried to kick his ass. If someone like you or Clary were the ones to do it, it would matter more. Clary isn't strong enough to do this, not right now, and she is not mentally ready." Maryse tells me and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"When do I start?" I ask her, I cannot believe I am agreeing to this.

"In an hour, meet me out front of the interrogation room." Maryse says and I nod, standing up from her chair and leaving her room.


	24. Chapter 24

I jab my hand into Jonathan's chest, my copper knuckles cut into him, drawing blood. He laughs before wincing and I roll my eyes; he is a moron.

"You are no better than me Herondale but you have the Hunter's on your side." Jonathan sneers and I roll my eyes once again, letting out a breath before punching him in the face. The sharp knuckles slice into his face and he yells out, obviously in pain.

"I know that I'm wonderful and all but right now we aren't talking about me. I will ask you again, what did you want with Jocelyn?" I ask and Jonathan smiles, a tooth falling out of his mouth.

"Clary, I wanted Clary."

"How does Jocelyn get you Clary?" I ask, my heart bouncing wildly against my rib cage.

"Clary has a pure heart, and strong will. I knew that she would do anything to get her mother back." Jonathan boast his elaborate plan to me and I cross my arms, the bloody knuckles rubbing against my forearms.

"What do you want with Clary?" I question and Jonathan pulls a bit on his restraints.

"At first, it was because I wanted her to love me, to be with me, but now it is because I wanted to save her from you." Jonathan says and I squeeze my knuckles, causing them to turn white. Why would she need saving from me?

"Why did you have Sebastian release people from jail?" That question has been eating at me for a while.

"To keep you guys busy, I needed time to get into the city and to hide my mother." I hate the way he says mother, he sounds crazy. I mean, we all know he is but he doesn't need to show it all the time.

"Thank you for your time, it's not like you really had a choice anyway though." I respond, turning away from him, leaving him tied to a chair.

"That's all?" He yells at me and I shrug.

"It is time that death shall do us part, have a grand time rotting in hell." I snap, quoting some book that I read in grade classes, exiting the room chamber. Maryse comes over to me, she has been watching through cameras this whole time.

"You did good." She tells me and I pull off my bloody copper knuckled.

"We will be executing him tonight. I would ask you to do the honors, but I figure that you really don't want to." Maryse says and my brow shoots up.

"Don't you think that this is a tad quick and extreme?" I ask but I quickly regret it, " you know what, never mind. He deserves it." I say and Maryse puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you would understand, fine me around dinner, or better yet, I'll call you if I need you." Maryse finished our conversation, kissing my cheek and waking off. I decide to actually head to the mess hall and eat. I run into Izzy who comes to me with a smile.

"Hey, where is your girlfriend?" Iz asks me and I shrug.

"I actually don't know, I just got finished with Jonathan, she was on her way here to get food." I explain to her as I get into line.

"Oh, I just came from the apartment, she wasn't there either. I was thinking," she says as I scoop some potatoes onto my plate, "maybe we throw a party tonight. I know I have weird timing but this is what I'm thinking; it will get everyones mind off of our confusion with Jonathan. Then tomorrow we can get back to normal and back to work and killing things." Isabelle tries to convince me, I guess a party tonight won't be such a bad idea since Jonathan is getting executed tonight.

"As long as it is not in my apartment, fine, but listen, Jonathan is getting executed tonight." I whisper the last part and Isabelle nods slowly.

"When?"

"Tonight, so your party is actually perfectly timed." I whisper and Isabelle nods silently. We walk together over to an area of the table away from majority of the people.

"Oh look, it's Simon." Isabelle says, sounding excited and I roll my eyes. I'm still not over the whole 'lets admit my love to Clary and punch Jace in the face because she chose him' stunt.

"Please don't invite him over." I beg but she waves Simon per anyway.

"Hey guys." He says with a smile and I narrow my eyes at him. I get that emotions are dangerous things and he can't control his, but he still punched me in the face.

"Leave." I snap and Iz puts her hand on Simon's arm.

"Ignore him, stay." Izzy pleads ad Simon sits down. I narrow my eyes and watch him carefully as Isabelle invites him to her party.

"Yeah, I'll come." There better be beer at her party or else this isn't going to do well. My phone begins to buzz, and I look down, checking it. It is a text from Maia reading, "your girl just came by for some pain killers. I don't think she is ok." I let out a grunt, standing up from the table, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tonight." I say, walking off and I here Izzy calling after me. I ignore her, pulling my phone back out, calling Clary.

"Hello?" Clary draws out, sounding confused and I leave the mess hall.

"Hey, uh, where are you?" I ask and she sneezes.

"I just had breakfast, I'm back in my bedroom." She tells me and I begin to relax a bit.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asks as I step into the elevator.

"Oh, nothing, I'm coming over." I tell her and she laughs.

"Ok," she continues to chuckle, hanging up the phone and I land at our floor. I walk out of the elevator and down the hall. I knock on her door and a few seconds later it opens up.

"Hey." She says with an excited tone and I smile.

"Hey, Maia said you stopped by for some pain killers and I wanted to make sure you were ok." I explain to her, walking inside and she smiles.

"Yeah, I was just a little more sore than usual." She tells me, reaching out to me and grabbing me by the hand. We walk hand and hand over to her couch.

"Good, I was just a little worried, can we talk about something kind of important." I ask her quietly and she nods.

"This was Maryse's decision. Jonathan is going to be executed tonight." I tell her and she shrugs.

"If that is what happening, thats whats happening. He deserves it." I raise my brow at her, I expected a different answer.

"He does, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew." I tell her and she inches closer to me, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I also have some other fun news." I say, putting my hand on her knee and she smiles a little.

"Oh boy, what is it?" She says sarcastically and I give her knee a squeeze.

"Isabelle is throwing a party here tonight." Clary's brow shoots up, "because my crazy brother is getting killed?" She asks, obviously curious. I should have explained better.

"God no, Isabelle is throwing the party just to throw it." I respond and Clary cackles, moving out so she is lying out and she head is in my lap.

"I was going to say, thats sounds a little weird." Clary says with a smile.

"Are you actually going to enjoy yourself this time?" I tease and she nods.

"For sure."

(TIME SKIP)

The music is loud, there is a lot of people, I am very sweaty, Alec pulled Isabelle away a few minutes ago, leaving Jace and I by ourselves. He is leaning against the wall, sipping a beer as I make my way through my third. I sway to the loud music, taking a swig.

"You look like you're having fun." Jace says and I give him a crooked smile, grabbing him by the hand and puling him off of the wall.

"Dance with me." I slur, pulling him close with a smile.

"You are drunk." He responds but he puts a hand on my hips anyway.

"Not nearly as much as I want to be." I drag out my words, trying to make sense, downing the rest of my beer. I put it down on the coffee table, stumbling a little as I pull Jace close.

"Why do you want to get drunk?" He asks me and I sigh.

"Because my brother is dying tonight and I can't help but feel a little bit guilty." I admit, I probably wouldn't have said that if I was sober. I grab at Jace's beer, talking a long gulp out of it. He rolls his eyes, taking it back and leaning down, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm not going to explain this to drunk you because I know what it is like to be drunk. Tomorrow, we can talk about this, when you are sober." Jace tells me and I give him a halfway convincing pout. Jace takes his hand off of my hip, tracing it up my neck, making me shiver and he lies it on my cheek. After a quick second he presses his lips to mine, causing me to chuckle.

JACE'S POV

Her lips taste like beer, not that I mind. We kiss very sloppy and she wraps her arms around my neck, sliding her tongue into my mouth and pulling me into her. I get bumped from behind, getting shoved closer to Clary but I don't care. We continue to kiss, embracing each other passionately, not caring who sees. We don't break apart until we are both hot and out of breath and Clary puts her hand on my abdomen, smiling.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asks me with a shy smile.

"I would love to, but not tonight." I say gently and I can see the hurt on her face. I don't want to hurt her, but I also don't want to have sex for the first time while she is drunk. It's not fair to her and I don't want her to wake up sober thinking I took advantage of her. I put my hand back on her cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

"We can kiss all night long but you aren't exactly in the right state of mind right now. That wouldn't be fair to you." I lean down, putting my forehead against hers.

"Okay." She says quietly, hurt evident in her voice and I kiss her nose. Our friends come back over us and Izzy smirks.

"Are you guys done making out?" She asks and I smirk.

"No." I respond and Alec rolls his eyes. He puts his hand on my shoulder, moving me back a little bit and Alec looks down at Clary in her eyes.

"Oh boy, you are drunk." Alec says and I smile, "oh trust me, I've noticed." I snicker and Clary boops Alec on the nose.

"And you are a buzz kill." She slurs, grabbing Iz by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

"She booped me, what the hell is wrong with her?" Alec asks and I sigh.

"I told her about Jonathan and she is feeling guilty." I explain to Alec and she sighs, making me frown.

"And she thinks that getting drunk is going to make her guilt disappear?" Alec asks and I shrug.

"I just am going to let her have her night tonight. I'm keeping an eye on her, I won't let anything happen." I tell him and Alec gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"I know you won't, I'll be back, I want to talk to Magnus." Alec walks away, leaving me alone and I watch Clary and Isabelle dance around. I think Izzy is a little buzzed as well, to much for her own good. I walk over to them and Clary looks up at me with a sloppy smile.

"I like your hair." She reaches up to touch my curls and I smirk.

"Thanks, I like it too." I tell her and she puts her hand on my forearm, tracing a dark rune.

"Will you dance with me?" She asks for the second time tonight and I sigh.

"I don't really dance." I say and Clary attempts an eye roll.

"Please." She asks quietly and I cave, letting her drag me around, "dancing". I notice a change in Clary's face, sadness crosses it, I frown.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her, putting a hand on her face.

"This isn't working." Clary says, her brows knitted together.

"What isn't?"

"The using the beer to numb the pain." Clary says and I grab her by the hand. Drunk Clary is smarter than 9/10 people that I know.

"Come on." I tell her, pulling her away from the large crowd of people that has slowly began to get smaller. I pull her into her room, shutting the door behind me and I gently sit her down on her bed. She yawns.

"I don't know what to tell you, I don't know what to say to make the pain go away. I do know that none of this is our fault, and that you will feel better if you sleep this off and we talk in the morning. Jonathan made his choses and now he must face the consequences." I tell Clary and she nods, pulling her shirt off over her head and I turn around, my face burning.

"What'cha doing?" I ask her and she makes some type of noise.

"Putting on PJ's." Clary says, sounding like a ten year old. I am so glad she is done drinking. I don't know how much longer I could have occupied drunk Clary.

"It's cold," she mumbles before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my sides. She is now changed into sweat pants and a hoodie, it's inside out and twisted.

"You need to sleep this off." I tell her, stroking her air and she nods, nuzzling her face into my side. I lead her to her bed, you can hear the loud music from outside her bedroom, but I don't think she cares. I pull the covers onto her and I sit down next to her., crossing my legs and looking down at her. I feel so bad for her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asks me and I nod, kissing her forehead.

"Of course." I kick my shoes off, lying down, allowing for her to curl into me. The clock reads one AM, I am tired as well.

"Clary are you-" Isabelle opens the door of her room before smiling.

"Oh good, you got her into bed. The party is starting to die down." Isabelle tells me and I nod.

"She wants me to stay with her, she is going to have a killer hangover tomorrow." I kill the top of her head and I glance back at Iz who's smiling.

"See you in the morning." Izzy says, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her." Clary sturrs a little bit against me, moving her hands so they are wrapped around my waist. Her breathing has finally slowed down to a steady rhythm showing that she has finally fallen asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey you all, sorry it has taken me so long to upload a chapter. My wifi kept kicking out and every time I tried to save my writing, it would get deleted. I was so annoyed, I just shut down my computer for a little bit. It ended up being like four days...**

CLARY'S POV

I wake up to my head pounding and my throat burning. I scramble out of bed, my heart hammering against my rib cage. I feel like my soul has left my body. I stumble through my room, falling forward, hard on the ground, causing my knee to scream. I shove myself off of the hardwood with a groan, my brain feels like it's a smoothie, slushing around in my head. I am never drinking again. I move widely into the kitchen, falling against the counter, turning on the sink and drinking straight from the facet.

"Damn Clare." I hear from the living room and I turn off the sink, leaning forward on the counter once again. I may throw up or pass out, I'm not sure. Isabelle stands up from the couch, walking into the kitchen and reaching into the cabinet, pulling something out of it and handing it to me.

"Advil will help." She tells me and I swallow the two blue pills.

"Ugh, so this is what a hangover feels like." I croak out and Iz puts a hand on my back.

"Drink a lot of water and make sure you take two Advil every four hours, it should kill the headache." Izzy explains to me, patting my back once more before she walks out of the kitchen, disappearing out of the flat. She is probably going to go eat breakfast. I check the calendar taped up onto the fridge. It reads December 20th, it's going to be so cold out today. Christmas is also right around the corner. I wonder if the Hunter's celebrate it. Nobody has mentioned anything about it, they must not. I'm going to need to change that. I walk over to the fridge, being civil, getting glass of water and downing it. A few minutes later, I hear some steps off to the left and I look up. A shirtless Jace is standing in the doorway.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, confused.

"Your bedroom, you asked me to stay with you last night." Jace tells me, I must have ran past him this morning on my hunt for water.

"Oh." I respond and he reaches up to put his hand on the door frame above his head.

"How's that hang over feeling?" Jace asks me, walking over to me, and I attempt to roll my eyes, but it just causes my head to hurt. I make a small groaning noise and Jace brushes my hair back.

"Very fun." I mumble and Jace wraps his arms around my shoulders, pinning my arms to my side, making me groan.

"The only good thing about you being hung over is that you can't train or do anything stupid to hurt yourself." Jace tells me, kissing the top of my head.

"My head is killing me. Did I act like a moron last night?" I ask, walking away from Jace and making my way over to the couch, plopping down. Jace follows, sitting down at my feet.

"You weren't that bad. You wanted to do some things I doubt you would want to do if you were sober." Jace tells me and my chest begins to feel hot.

"What did I want to do?" I ask, a little nervous, I probably wanted to do a strip tease or something.

"You wanted to have sex." He says quietly and I choke, a weird noise leaving my body as I go ridged everywhere.

"Did we?" I ask and he grabs my ankle, "I wouldn't do that to you." He tells me and I let out a sigh, of I don't know, relief, "but listen, drunk you admitted why you were getting drunk. I know you feel guilty about Jonathan and bottling up your feelings." Jace says and my stomach drops, I really didn't want him to know that.

"I probably shared my life story as well." I say sarcastically and Jace smirks.

"I was drunk I didn't mean it." I lie and Jace takes his turn to sigh.

"A drunk persons words are a sober persons thoughts." Jace tells me and I pull my knees up to my chest.

"What do you want me to say? I know you already know why, it's stupid anyway." I mumble and Jace turns so he is facing me, copying my sitting position.

"It's not stupid, why do you feel guilty." Jace asks me and I sigh, brushing my hair back.

"He is my family, I can't help but feel like I should have done something, tried to talk to him." I explain, shaking my head.

"You couldn't have done anything by the time you became a Hunter. Jonathan and Valentine had already raised hell. I promise you, there is nothing you could have done." Jace tells me and I let out a strained, "okay." I cave, my head still pounding and my heart still aching. Fucking hangovers.

"Did I do anything else stupid?" I ask, I feel a little bit nervous.

"You took of your shirt, just in front of me thought, and I did look away." Jace tells me and I blush, pretty embarrassed.

"So I wanted sex and I gave you a strip tease. Damn Jace you got yourself a real winner." I mumble and Jace laughs, leaning forward and giving my knee a squeeze.

"You sure are Clarissa Adele Fray. Trust me it could have been much worse." Jace tells me and I smirk.

"Oh really?" I ask curiously.

"Izzy's Birthday, 2016. I had a little to much to drink and so did Alec, who usually keeps me from doing dome shit. Well, Iz, also drunk, dared me to run down busy Manhattan Blvd naked with just a pair of antlers. I did it of course. I ended up getting arrested and getting bailed out by a very angry Maryse. Jace tells me and by the end of his story, I am snorting and howling with laughter. I end up in a coughing fit and Jace rolls his eyes. After I finish laughing and I sober up, I look to Jace in all seriousness.

"Thank you." I say and Jace corks his brow.

"For?" He asks and I sigh.

"You know, not giving into me trying to get with you." I tell him, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He tells me and I smile, moving over so I am resting against him.

"I love you, and listen, it's not that I don't want you in that way, 'cuz we all know I want you in that way. It's just-," Jace cuts me off by kissing me; I smile against him. He pulls away and whispers, "you don't need to explain yourself to me. I am ready when you are." Jace tells me and I can't help but make a joke. I am such an asshole.

"We should have a code word." I mumble, as a joke but Jace hears me, he ends up cracking u and taking me down against the squishy couch. That probably would have hurt if I wasn't pumped full of Ddvil. He holds himself above me with a smile.

"You are such an ass." He teases and I roll my eyes, a smirk still on my lips.

"Very true, we should go get breakfast." I ask and he nods, rolling off me to his feet.

"Yes, but if we are going to eat, we are not eating the shitty mess hall food, it won't do shit for your hangover. We are going somewhere good." Jace tells me, helping me to my feet.

"Go get changed, meet me at my room when you are ready. I need to put on a shirt, I don't know where mine went last night." Jace tells me and I giggle, but nod. He kisses my cheek as I brush past him, moving towards my room. Jace leaves the room, I hear the door shut as I close my bedroom door. I change into skinny jeans and a large t-shirt. I tie on converses before walking out of my room. I exit the flat, tying my hair up and locking my door behind me. I walk slowly to Alec and Jace's shared apartment. I knock on the door, Alec opens it, leaving it wide for me.

"Hey, oh, Magnus and I are coming with Jace and you to breakfast." Alec tells me and I nod, entering his home. Magnus is sitting on the couch and he looks up at me with a smile.

"How's that hangover feeling?" Magnus asks me and I sigh, sitting down next to him.

"I'm on a lot of Advil and my head still hurts." I tell him, squinting because the light.

"When we come back, I'll make you something for that." Magnus says with a wink and Jace walks into the room.

"You guys ready?" He asks, putting a Yankee's hat on backwards. I guess he feels like showing some team spirit.

"Sounds good." Magnus stands off the couch, helping me to my feet and I walk with him over to the boys. Jace laces his fingers with mine as we walk out of their flat and down the hallway, towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly as we step into the elevator and we ride downwards. We exit at the ding, walking through the lobby.

"I have no clue, where ever it isn't busy and open." Alec says and we leave the institute. We walk down the sidewalk, take a turn, I slip, the fresh coat of snow making it hard to move gracefully. We move directly towards the sun, making me groan. The sunlight is burning my eyes. I hunch downwards, reaching up and plucking Jace's hat off of his head. I shove his hat down on me and I glance up at him, to see that he has stopped walking and is laughing.

"Hangover sensitivity?" He asks and I nod, letting out a nervous chuckle. I relink my hand with his as we stroll slowly behind Alec and Magnus, we are having a light hearted conversation,

"Jace?" I ask and he looks down at me, running a hand through his hair that is sticking out every which way.

"Yes?"

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" I ask him and he looks down at me with a raise eyebrow.

"What's that?" He responds and I smirk.

"Ok, so after lunch we are going to go on an adventure and I'm going to introduce you to my favorite holiday." I tell Jace and he sighs, but smiles.

"Sounds fun to me. Listen, not to put a damper on the mood or anything but you do still remember that you need to take your physical and metal exams." Jace reminds me as Magnus points to a small restaurant, asking if we want to eat there. We agree and enter the small restaurant and I kiss Jace's cheek.

"Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten. I figured tomorrow I'll take the day to prepare myself for the metal stuff, and once I'm clear for that, I'll start my physical. By than, I should be over my injuries." I say and out Waiter leads us to a table, Jace laughs as he slides into the booth next to me.

"You have a plan." Jace says, draping his arm around my shoulders and I shrug.

"I always do." I say and Magnus raises his brow at us.

"It's so weird to see you guys as a normal couple." He says and I shrug once again, laughing.

"I think everything is a little weird right now." I say and Magnus takes his turn to shrug.

"You are right my dear."


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the deal, these next chapters are going to be kind of filer like because the following chapters are going to be focused on Clary passing her test to get cleared to go back into the field. As for the plot after... I'm thinking it's going to be focused on the life of the Shadow Hunters doing their actual job. I got asked about if I will continue doing wacko facts, I can try and continue if you guys wish.**

 **Wacko Fact- I don't remember if I've said this or not, but I have red hair.**

Clary's POV

I drag Jace down the sidewalk, heading towards the subway. If I remember correctly, it's about a twenty minute subway ride to Times Square, and from there, the magic begins.

"For being hung over, you are moving pretty quick." Jace tells me and I slow down a bit. We move hand and hand down the stairs that lead us underground.

I flinch a little at the sound of the subway. This is the first time I've been here since the interaction with Jonathan. I don't know if the look on my face give my uneasiness away or Jace felt me flinch, but he stops me, backing me towards the wall.

"Breathe," is the first thing Jace says, noticing that my breath has been caught in my throat, "nothing it going to happen, you're safe, you're with me." Jace tells me,

his deep voice calms me, and I nod slowly.

"Move kids," an old guy growls at us; I get brought back into reality. We are kind of standing in the middle of a walk way. Jace gives my hand a tight squeeze, urging me forward as we walk down towards the train.

"So are you finally going to let on what you are planning?" Jace asks me as we stand on the platform, waiting for our tram to arrive.

"You can wait another twenty minutes. " I tease and he groans, removing his hand from mine and slinking his arm around my waist.

"You are such a tease." Jace responds and I turn so I am facing him, brushing my bloody up against him with a wink.

"I could be so much worse." I tell him, actually being a tease and Jace's eyes widen a bunch. This would have been way less funny if we weren't in public.

"Clary stop." Jace let's out a nervous chuckle and I smirk. Our train pulls up, the doors opening with a loud beep. Us, as well as about ten others enter the train, seeing another ten people in the actual car. I can almost bet that all of these people are going to Times Square, to see the tree.

"How, living in New York all of your life, never gone to Times Square around Christmas?" I ask, genuinely shocked.

"I've only really gone to Times Square when we have a job there. It's so tourist full that I just tend to stay away, there is always trouble when tourist are around." Jace tells me, the train jolts and I bump into Jace's chest. He chuckles, putting his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

"Well if you don't like tourist than you are in for a surprise." I tell him and he traces his hand up and down my side.

"I don't mind the tourist, as long as I'm with you it'll be great." Jace mumbles into my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

"Mhm." I respond, struggling to respond to his compliment.

"You so smooth." Jace makes fun

of me and I roll my eyes. Eventually the train slows to a stop, and the doors open with a ding. I wiggle out of the crook of Jace's arm, taking his hand in my own. We walk together out of the subway, getting hit hard by the cold weather. I shiver as the snow hits my head, dripping down to my shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Jace asks me, but I shake my head no, very obviously lying. He rolls his eyes at my awful attempt and pulls his leather jacket off.

"Wear it." He orders me and I scowl, not wanting to leave him in just a long sleeve while it's snowing.

"You're going to get cold," I point out as he wraps the jacket around my shoulders.

"I'm a guy, guys don't get cold." I snort, pulling him down a side street. This has been a short cut I have been taking since I was seven. Jace follows behind me, not even showing signs of being cold, and we pull back onto the street. I can see people clumping in one area and I can tell that we are almost there.

"You're still shaking." Jace tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a squeeze. I laugh, tugging him forward and we move through the crowd, people staring at us.

"Well damn." Jace mumbles as the large tree with huge ornaments come into view. We bother stop and stare.

"I know right." I respond and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He asks, his lips near my ear.

"I want you to see a little bit of my old life. This was one of the most important holidays to me."

"You need to explain it to me." Jace tells me, pulling out his phone and taking some pictures of the tree.

"It's meant to be religious, but I'm not exactly the religious type. I take it as, you show your love and gratefulness for the people in your life. Mostly it's through like a really thoughtful gift or a party, stuff like that. The tree is part of the religious side, but I'm not going to bore you with that. I just think it's really pretty and it's worth seeing, plus I used to come here with my mom all the time." I explain to Jace and he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and pulling me into him, still looking up at the tree, almost with a little awe.

"When is Christmas?" Jace asks me, glancing from the tree to me and back to the tree.

"The twenty fifth." I respond and he smiles.

"Four days, what do you want?" Jace asks me and I smirk, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't bring you here to force you into getting me a present." I tell Jace and his smile turns into an over exaggerated pout.

"Fine." He whines, rubbing his hands quickly on either side of my shoulder.

"What'cha doing?"

"Keeping you warm," Jace responses and I smile up at him.

We spend another hour or two at the tree. The cold starts to become to much so we decide to make our way back to the Institute. Jace holds my hand the whole way home, the travel home feels a bit shorter than the one earlier.

We arrive to the institute, I sigh, glad to be out of the frigid weather. I check my phone, still hand and hand with Jace as we make our way to the elevator. It's already four in the afternoon and I notice I have two missed calls from Mom and and a text from Isabelle asking me to come back to the room when Jace and I are back.

"I need to call my mom." I say to Jace and he nods. I dial her number in my phone and bring it up to my ear.

"Hey mom," I say and I hear some noise on her end.

"Hey kiddo, can we meet up tonight, I want to talk to you about something." she tells me; being very vague.

"Yeah sure, when and where?" I respond, Jace looks at me with questionable eyes.

"Seven at Taki's, bring Jace." She says and I nod, even though she can't see me. I wonder how she knows about Taki's.

"Sounds good to me, see you later. Love you," I finish and I hear her respond with an "I love you" as well before hanging up.

"You just scored a dinner date with both mom and I." I tell Jace as the elevator beeps and we exit, making our way to my flat.

"Oh boy, sounds exciting."

Jace tells me, taking his hand out of mine and tracing it down my back, making me giggle and jump away from him, unlocking my door and walking inside.

"Hey!" I yell as Jace shuts the door behind him. Simon sits up from the long couch in the middle of the room and Isabelle walks out of her bathroom.

"Welcome back, how was your adventure?" Isabelle asks, sitting down next to Simon, he puts her arm around her.

"Eventful, what have you guys done today?" I ask and Jace pipes up from behind me, "other than make out of course."

"We watched some movies." Isabelle says and I tap Jace's hand, pointing towards my room.

"What?" Isabelle and Jace say at once, Simon has stopped paying attention.

"I need you to help me for tomorrow." I say to Jace, and recognization crosses Jace's face and he nods, walking my room and Iz's brow shoots up.

"What's tomorrow?" She asks.

"I'm taking my mental clearing whatever test." I say and she gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You got this." She tells me, putting her head down on Simons shoulder and I walk into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me. Jace is lying down on my bed, my sketchbook open in front of his, He is flipping through the pages.

"You're such an amazing artist. Why haven't you done anything to your room yet?" Jace asks, not looking up from the pages.

"I'm lazy." I say, flopping down next to Jace, lying on my back and looking up at the ceiling. Jace puts my book down, closing it and sitting up. He finds the sliver of skin showing from where my shirt has slid up and he starts to trace patterns.

"So for the mental clearance test," Jace starts off, "they are going to make you relive ever single moment of your time underneath the subway, every awful thing that Jonathan did to you." Jace says and I nod, running a hand through my semi tamed hair.

"That doesn't sound to bad." I mumble and Jace stops tracing patterns briefly.

"You say that now, but they're goal is to make you break, you have to show Maryse that you are unbreakable. The minute she senses that you aren't the same she will bench you." Jace warns me and I grimace.

"Sounds fantastic." I say sarcastically and he begins to trace again.

"Tell me exactly what happened, exactly what Jonathan said, word for word." Jace orders me and I purse my lips.

"I went into a bedroom to gather some of my things and Jonathan was waiting for me there. He was under the bed..."

After telling Jace for the first time about my traumatic experience word for word, both of us are mentally drained, and it is already six.

"Why did your mom want to meet?" Jace asks as I step into the bathroom, shutting be door between us and I change into slightly dinner acceptable clothes.

"She didn't say, but from the tone in her voice she was being serious." I say, reopening the door, and running a brush through my hair.

"Maybe she's going to give us the 'talk'." Jace says, changing shirts, he had Alec drop off a change of clothes for him.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously, his joke going right over my head.

"Oh come on Clary, surly you're not that innocent. You know, talk, when you parents go all "don't use sex, sex will kill you." Jace says and I gag before he is even finished.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that, during dinner that's going to be all I can think about." I mumble as I throw Jace his leather jacket that he let me borrow earlier. He catches it swiftly and slides it on over his shoulders. I tie up my fluffy boots, making sure my skinny jeans are flat, before walking over to my closet. I pull out a dark red jacket, pulling it on and turning to Jace.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" I ask and Jace smirks as we leave my room.

"Pshhh, me? Nervous? Never." Jace tells me with a mock confidence, letting out a nervous chuckle. We reach the door, sharing a glance. Jace offers me his hand, "shall we?"

"We shall." I intertwine my fingers with his, exiting my flat.


	27. Chapter 27

**This fanfic is going to be wrapping up. I don't really feel the need to continue in the Shadow Hunter's normal day to day life. I figure I'll go through Clary's testing and her attempt at getting back to normal and thats about it, but never fear, I have another fanfiction lined right up behind this one. This one will be TMI as well as Clace, with of course Sizzy and Malec. That one will most likely be longer, and I will hopefully be better about updating.**

 **Edit: This chapter is short as hell, I ran out of inspiration... sorry guys.**

We reach Taki's and we stop outside, I take a deep breath. I feel like this is going to be bad no matter what. Jace gives my hand a squeeze.

"You got this." Jace pulls me into the restaurant, using his back to open the door. We glance around the lobby before seeing my mother and... Luke sitting next to each other in a booth. Why is Luke here? This most definitely is not going to be good.

"Ooh, that man doesn't like me." Jace mumbles and I smile, taking my turn to squeeze his hand.

"WE'VE got this." I correct his earlier statement. I pull him through the wide restaurant, dropping his hand as we arrive at Mom and Luke's table.

"Hey guys, sit down!" Mom says, overly excited and I slide in across from her, Jace squeezes in next to me, eyeing Luke and holding my hand out of sight.

"Jace, this is Luke, Luke this is Jace." Mom says, 'introducing' the boys.

"We've met." Luke says, his voice colder than I've ever heard before.

"Oh, ok." Mom says, obviously feeling the tension and she is visibly confused. She continues anyway, "don't be mad but I have some work in Paris." Mom says and my brow shoots up.

"You called us both here to tell me that you are going to Paris?" I ask, trying not to sound rude, by she takes offense to it.

"Am I not allowed to have dinner with my daughter?" She says, her eyes narrowed at me.

"I never said that," I really don't want to pick a fight with her, and I attempt to move the conversation along, "why are you going to Paris?"

"I have to stand before the Clave and give them an explanation for why I disappeared. They also want me to tell them about my time with Jonathan." Mom explains to me and the boys continue to sit in silence, listening.

"When do you leave, and why are you talking about this in front of Luke. That has to be breaking some type of rule." I say, turning to Jace, asking him to back me up with my eyes.

"I don't know, rules and I aren't really friends." Jace responds with a smirk and I turn back to mom.

"I'll get to Luke in a second. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Wow, so much for notice" I mumble and she sighs, brushing her hair back.

"I know. Luke is here because he is going to be staying at the Institute with you wile I am gone." Mom tells me and my brows shoot up even more, if possible.

"Is that allowed?" I ask again and mom sighs.

"Yes, because like your mother, Luke is part of the Clave." Jace says and Luke nods.

"How'd you know?" Luke questions, a smirk still on his lips. I am so confused, how did Jace figure this one out?

"One, the way you look at me like you hate me. A lot of angry Down Worlders look at me that way. Two, you weren't surprised or confused when Ms. Fairchild mentioned things like the Clave or Shadow Hunting." Jace says and Luke's smirk turns into a full on smile.

"You're smart." Luke praises him, "and I don't hate you. I just don't think anybody is worthy of Clary's love." Luke says with a wink and I scowl, my face feeling hot and Jace gives my hand a squeeze, making me blush even more.

"Don't be mean." Mom and I both say at once and Luke, as well as Jace, both smirk.

After the serious conversation is over with, we eat some food and have some light hearted conversation. Of course, Mom and Luke have to interrogate Jace and I a little bit.

"Wait!" I yell out suddenly and Jace rolls his eyes.

"Nobody was going anywhere; but we are waiting." Jace says a chuckle and I elbow his side.

"Are you two dating again?" I ask and Mom smiles while Luke gives me a sly look.

"Maybe."

"Oh thank God!" I exclaim and Mom chuckles. We all pay, leave Taki's and we end up going our separate ways. Mom and Luke wanted to go back to their houses and pack, and I really wanna a just go home and relax. Jace takes my hand and pulls me close to him as we walk.

"That was fun." Jace mumbles, looking up at the snow falling from the sky.

"Depends on what your definition of fun is. Like I don't think walking outside in the cold and the snow is fun." I say, walking a little faster and Jace laughs loudly from behind me, holding me back.

With in a couple minutes we are back at the Institute laughing and shaking the snow off of ourselves with smiles on our faces.

"Wanna go back to my room?" Jace asks me, not looking at me as we step into the elevator.

"Sure, I wanna enjoy tonight since tomorrow is going to be hell. I am not excited about my menial exam but I want to get it out of the way." I groan, spinning and pressing my forehead to Jace's chest.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will be, but you will feel so much better after you get it over with." Jace says and I nod, pulling away from him and bounding down the hallway once the door opens. Jace chases behind me, skidding to a stop once I reach his door and he rams into me. He unlocks the door with a laugh, leading me through his house into his bedroom, not even noticing Alec and Magnus on the couch.

"TV?" Jace asks me and I smile, nodding. We climb into his bed, curling into each other, finding something to watch on TV.

"How are you and your mom?" Jace asks out of no where and I sigh.

"We haven't been the same since we found out she was alive and found her, not that I expected us to be. It just feels like she is always angry at me and I don't know what or what to do to make her happier." I say and Jace nods, genuinely listening to me.

"I've never really had to deal with upset mothers, so I don't really know what to do or what advice to give you. The best I can give you is maybe you can talk to Luke and get some inside info, or have a really serious sit down talk with her." Jace offers me some advice and I sit up, slapping his chest.

"Ouch." He mumbles but I continue, "how did you know that Luke was a Down Worlder?" I ask him and he gives me a smug smile.

"He just had that look about him. He looked at me with so much anger and at the time I couldn't just put my finger on it. I was paying pretty close attention to him while your mother was having that conversation with you. He basically scowled every time she said something that had to do with the Clave. It was really just a pretty good guess." He explains to me and I laugh, brushing my hair back with a smirk.

"Well I'll admit, I was pretty surprised. I, I don't know. We saw him a couple weeks ago at the book store and I didn't even suspect anything." I say, looking away from Jace, before cuddling into his chest.

"How do you feel about him coming to stay here?" Jace asks me, stroking my hair and I let out a sigh.

"I mean, worse things can happen. I just feel like he's going to go into protective parent mode and be all like 'don't do this, don't do that, don't do him.'" I add on that last part, trying to get a reaction from Jace and he snorts.

"At least he cares." Jace points out, his hands traveling down, latching onto my hips, pulling me closer.

"At least he does."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, if everything goes as planned, this is my third to last chapter of this fanfic.**

CLARY'S POV

"How has the recovery been?" A lady who I haven't ever met before asks me. Jace told she is called the Inquisitor and that she will be watching me during both my mental and physical exams.

"I haven't had any problems." I tell her, Jace told me to be truthful but not too truthful.

"Impressive, saying your long lost brother kidnapped and tortured you." Inquisitor says and I try not to show her my grimace.

"It was a unfortunate event." I tell her and she sighs, sitting down across from me in the interrogation room.

"That it was. How does it feel to know that your brother could do such an awful thing?" She questions and I sigh with a shrug. Be truthful, but not too truthful.

"It was upsetting but I didn't really expect anything from him. He had a hatred for me that I really don't understand." I explain and she nods, taking some notes before looking back up at me.

"What were you thinking when Jonathan has you under the subway?" She asks me and my mind goes back to when I thought I was going to die.

"That no matter what I wasn't giving any information up. I was nervous that nobody was going to find me or get to me in time." I tell her and she narrows her old eyes at me, almost as if she is looking into my soul.

"We're you afraid to die, Ms. Fray?"

"I didn't want to die, but if I was, I was going to fight until the end. I accepted it, though, if it was my time, it was my time." I tell her and she continues to narrow her old eyes, thin lines surrounding them. Damn I'm mean.

"Are you lying to me Clarissa?" She presses and I clench my jaw.

"No." I respond, making sure my voice does not waver, and she purses her lips.

"How does your relationship with Jace Herondale effect you two in the field?" She asks me and my brow shoots upward.

"Why does my relationship have to come into this?" I challenge and she crosses her arms over the chest

"Answer the question." She presses and I roll my eyes.

"No." I snap and she sighs, nodding.

"Fine. Explain to me, in detail, what went down with your mother and what happened when Sebastian took you underground." Inquisitor orders me and I gulp. I think I'm in trouble for dodging her question.

*Time Skip*

Jace lies back on my bed, gripping his stomach as he howls in laughter. The Inquisitor labeled me as "Mentally stable but defiant." I mean she's not wrong.

"I mean she asked about how us dating challenges us in the field. I didn't see how that had any correlation to me being mentally stable." I tell Jace and he rolls his eyes, stifling a laugh as he sits up, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me down so I am sitting next to him.

"You aren't supposed to argue with the Inquisitor, darling." Jace says, beginning to laugh again and there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Clary?" I hear a deep voice question from behind the door. I share a glance with Jace before yelling, "come in." Luke swings the door open with a smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am here. I need to go talk to Maryse but I ran into Alec and Isabelle and then lead me here. I'll be back in a bit, have fun." Like says, his tone changing quickly into seriousness, "but not to much fun." He narrows his eyes a Jace, and I hear him gulp next to me. I nod my head at Luke, and he smiles, walking off, leaving my door open.

"Well, that was interesting." Jace mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about him." I tell Jace, trying to reassure him, rolling so I am straddling him and looking down.

"Whatever you say." Jace says, not sounding convinced and I attempt to change the subject.

"So tomorrow I'm taking my physical test." I begin, tracing shapes on Jace's chest and playing with his shirt, "got any tips for me?" I say, smiling down at him and he shrugs, putting his arms up behind his head, propping himself up.

"Don't be afraid. They are literally going to stick you in a ring with two people, you are going to need to take them down. After that you are going to need to haul ass through an obstacle speed course. I don't think you're going to have a hard time. The biggest thing you can do is make sure you stay light on your feet and kick the shit out of the guys coming after you." Jace tells me and I hear something drop in the living room.

"Ew! Keep your door closed!" Isabelle yells, picking up her keys from the ground and I laugh.

"We aren't doing anything!" I yell and than three seconds later, Jace hollers, "yet!"

"Why do you do that to me! She's gonna be mad and think that we are fooling around. Don't get me into trouble with your sister!" I yell, hitting his chest and he groans.

"She'll get over it, come on, let's go train." Jace says and I take my turn to groan. Jace than flips up, pining me underneath him.

"But I hurt." I whine. I really don't mind training, but I want Jace to convince me.

"If you don't prepare, you are really going to hurt tomorrow." He tells me, squeezing my hips and making me wiggle.

"Let's go work out." Jace tells me and he continues to squeeze me.

"Ok, ok." I cave, giggling and rolling out from underneath Jace. I kick the door shut and walk over to my closet, digging for some work out clothes. I hear some footsteps behind me and Jace wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"You're so small." Jace mumbles into my ear and I roll my eyes.

"And you're so annoying." I say and i suddenly feel a shiver moving up my body and Jace's lips moving down my neck.

"Jace!" I gasp out in surprise, before falling back into Jace a little. It's been a while since we, ya know, 'done anything' because I was hurt. I thought he wanted to work out, but I'm not going to question him, it's not like I'm not enjoying myself.

He spins me around, pinning me against the wall and pushing his lips onto mine. I let out a small noise of pleasure before running my hands up under his shirt. He wraps his arms around my thighs, lifting me up so it is easier for me to reach his lips. I missed being like this with him, and this kind of makes me feel like we are back to normal.

We kiss for a while before pulling away, gasping, just staring at each other for a while. He tucks his face in the crook of my neck as we catch our breath, he plays with my hair and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"We should probably go work out now." I say and he snorts, letting out a laugh and pulling his face out of my shoulder, leaving a final kiss.

"Meet me at my room in a few, I need to change." Jace tells em, kissing my forehead before walking out of my room. I change quickly into black leggings, black combat boots, as well as a black tank top. I race out of my room, into the kitchen.

"Where are you off too?" Iz asks and I pull water bottle out of the fridge.

"Training. I have to pass my physical tomorrow." I tell her and Izzy smiles.

"I can't wait to have you back in the field. I need some more kick ass woman power." Izzy says and I smile.

"Bye Izzy. I'll be back in a couple hours." I tell her and she waves goodbye as I walk to the door. I exit the apartment, making my way down the hallway to Jace's. I love living so close to him.

"Jonathan Herondale!" I yell, banging on the door and it swings open, Jace pulling a black shirt on over his head.

"The whole Institute has probably heard you." Jace says and I roll my eyes, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him behind me towards the elevator.

"Someone is eager." Jace says as I hit the elevator button.

"I need to give someone a good ass kicking." I say with a wink.

***TIME SKIP***

"Ouch!" I yelp as I get slammed down onto the training mats.

Oh the irony.

"Come on Clare. I can tell you what you are going to do before you do." Jace gets off of me, helping me up to my feet and squaring up in front of me. I finally take him down, keeping my knee on his chest with a sigh, falling off of him and lying on the floor with a groan.

"Winded already?" I hear Luke's deep voice and I jump to my feet.

"It's been a while since I've trained." I admit and Luke smirks.

"Oh trust me, I can tell." Luke says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well if you think your all that, why don't you step out here and show me?" I tease and, actually wanting him to get out here.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry y'all, school has been crazy and I haven't had a chance to actually sit down at my computer and type up what I have written in my notebook. Please enjoy my last chapter to this story, besides my foreword chapter. I promise I'll be better at uploading that one.**

 **CLARY'S POV**

"Wake up darling." Jace mumbles into my hair, squeezing his arms tightly around my waist. I wiggle around slightly as he continues to tighten his arms. We didn't go to bed until late and I probably have to go do my physical soon.

"No." I grumble and Jace gives my sides a squeeze.

"It's already ten, we need to get up." Jace tells me and I let out a giggle, turning to to face him and tangling my legs with his, burying my face in her chest.

"Being cute isn't going to keep you in bed. You need to eat and have time to digest so when someone punches you in the stomach you don't throw up on them." Jace tells me and I laugh, rolling out of his arms and over to the edge of the bed.

"I guess." I say, stranding up with a yawn. Jace stands up on his side, pulling his shirt off the ground and pulling it on. I fake pout and he rolls his eyes, "it looked better before you put it on." I tease him.

"Make sure you keep your shorts on, they make your ass look great." Jace teases back and I roll my eyes, making my way over to the dresser. I pull out black athletic shorts, a black sports bra, and a gray tank top.

"I'll be back, don't miss me too much." I tell him, slipping into the bathroom and changing quickly into my workout clothes. I walk out and tie on my heavy black combat boots. They hurt more when you get kicked.

Jace and I walk out of my apartment, making a quick stop so Jace can change into clean clothes. We exit his, making our way towards the elevator, standing hand in hand after we push the button.

The door opens and we walk inside the shaft, pressing the lobby button. Jace glances at me before backing me up so my back is on the wall and he bends down over me with a smirk.

"By the Angel Clary, I am so happy that I have you in my life." Jace tells me, bending down and pressing his lips to mine, making me smile against him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he tucks his around my upper thighs. I arch upward, attempting to deepen the kiss, but the elevator door dings open and I hear a familiar voice.

"Get a room you animals." Maia says and Jace pulls off of me, a small smile on his face.

"You're the biggest cock block I know." Jace rolls his eyes at her and I let out a laugh, lacing my fingers with his and leading him out of the elevator, saying goodbye to Maia.

"Don't you walk in on Magnus and Alec all the time?" I tease and Jace rolls his eyes as we walk towards the mess hall.

"They decide to "get it on" on the couch, it's not my fault." Jace says and I let out a loud laugh as we step in line to get some food.

"How is your knee holding up?" Jace asks as we shuffle through the line, putting eggs and other breakfast stuff on our plates.

"I haven't felt any pain. Sometimes it is a little stiff when I wake up in the morning. Other then that it's not to bad." I say and he nods.

"That's really good. You know I have faith in you right? I know you are going to be able to pass." Jace tells me and I smile as the two of us make our way over to a high top table, sitting down next to Isabelle and Simon.

"What's up sexy?" Isabelle greets me with a wink, ignoring Jace and I chuckle.

The Inquisitor leads me down the basement of the Institute, where I will be taking my physical. The Inquisitor enters a room without me, that has a viewing window where she can watch me. I prepare myself, taking a couple deep breaths, and before I know it, she says, "begin."

I need to use my speed to my advantage. I don't think that I will be able to go hand to hand with a grown man, so I need to be fast and smart. As if on cue, two large men stand out from behind the large extensive obstacle course. I lung to my right, grabbing an extended barrel shotgun and I pull it up, cocking it and aiming is at one of the two of the men who are coming after me. I shoot twice, hitting one of the guys once on the chest, causing yellow paint to splatter against his chest and he groans, dropping to the ground, pretending to be dead. I aim my gun once again, going to shoot, but I am out of bullets. Of course.

I don't drop my gun, it will still come in handy as a weapon. I charge at the guy, lifting my gun, swinging the gun at the guys head but missing. I square up, facing him, still holding my gun. He swings at my head, I am able to dodge, but he hits me in the shoulder instead. I knee upwards, hitting him in the groin, and he groans, dropping downwards. I swing, hitting him with an upper cut, and he topples backwards.

I take this as my opportunity to drop the gun and haul ass. I make my way towards the obstacle course, hearing the guy stand up to his feet with a grunt and begin to run off after me. I jump through the first obstacle, weaving in and out of things and dropping to the ground, climbing under the barbwire army climb. I reach the end, hearing the guy I just took down come huffing and puffing after me as I jump into the water pit, beginning to swim. I haul ass through the water, I have never been the best swimmer.

I scramble out of the water, seeing the end of the dimly lit basement as I go over a large cement block and I reach the end of the course, seeing the Inquisitor with a faint smile on her face.

"Good job Ms. Fairchild." She says to me and I nod, a smile creeping onto my face. This is the only time she has every said anything nice to me.

"Thank you, uh, ma'am." I say, stuttering a little since I was try a little hard to be polite.

"I will file all the paper work and make sure you are back to work soon enough. For the rest of the day, stay out of trouble, take a nap, do whatever, but please stay out of trouble." She tells me, he small smile turning into a grin and I chuckle.

"Sounds good." I tell her and she smiles once more before turning and walking away. I take a deep breath before exit the basement myself. I am so sore already.

I move stiffly up the stairs, my back aching and my limbs sore. I was going to look for Jace but now I am not so sure about wanting to. I kind of just want to go to bed. I walk to the elevator, trying not to run into anybody, with in a minute, the door opens up and I walk briskly. I move as quick as my sore body can and I reach my door, using my keys unlocking it, crossing my fingers. I open the door, peaking inside, shutting the door quietly and rushing into my flat, bulldozing to my bedroom. I reach my room, kicking the door shut behind me, and climbing into bed.

"Baby." I hear someone whisper and I groan, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Come on Clare, it's been like sixteen hours." I hear through the pillow and I feel hands on my sides

"Huh?" I mumble, pulling the pillow off my head and looking up at Jace's worried face.

"I was starting to worry that your physical killed you. I guess the amount of work you put in, in one day, was more then you have since you got hurt." Jace tells me and I smile, sitting up and stretching.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." Jace says and I smile, leaning forward and putting my hand on Jace's cheek.

"You seem like you were worried."

"I was, but I'm glad you're ok. Come on." He says, yanking me to my feet.

"Sound's good."


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue (Three years later)**

 **The epilogue is basically just to show the progression of Clary's toughness from the first chapter to the last, and Jace and Clary's relationship.**

Clary's POV

"Watch your back!" Jace yells from behind me and I whirl around, putting my fists up as a guy with a black ski mask runs at me. I pull a large knife, almost a sword, out of my leg sheath and plunging it into a guy as he lurches towards me.

"Thanks sweetie." I say as I kick the guy in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. I turn back around, preparing for the two more men coming towards me.

"No problem babe." He responds, knocking someone to the ground with an upper cut. Isabelle and Alec are holding their own by the door, but the guys just keep on coming.

"Where do we go from here?" Izzy yells, kneeing a guy in the groin and pulling her gun out.

"Out the window." I yell at the same time as Jace and Alec looks at us over his shoulder with an angry look.

"Is that your two's only idea?" He yells and

"We don't exactly have the luxury of time to brainstorm. We gotta go." I say, throwing a knife at a Clary sized window, putting a crack down the middle.

"Clary, wait! It needs to be cracked more!" Jace yells but my momentum is too great, and I smash through the window, latching onto the fire escape, my knees slamming against the rail. Jace lands next to me with a grunt, grumbling out, "good job dumbass." Eventually, Izzy and Alec hop out after him.

"We need to go." Alec tells us and he jumps down, climbing down the fire escape ladder. I follow Izzy, and Jace brings up the lead.

"You're bleeding." Jace tells me as we hustle down.

"I did decide to jump through a window." I respond and he chuckles.

"That was pretty bad ass, even though you didn't listen to me and crack the window a bit more before you launched through it." Jace caves and I laugh.

"I am pretty bad ass." I say, dropping down to the ground and Jace lands silently next to me.

"Damn straight, we need to go. We are about to have a lot of very angry hit man coming after us." Jace tells me, nodding to Alec and Alec touches his pocket, "an I got the list so they about to be very angry." Alec laughs and we begin jogging almost silently through the New York street, looking out for Alec's hidden car.

"I hear them." Izzy says, putting her hand out in front of me, stopping me. We glance both left and right before be-lining toward Alec's car, all piling in.

"Are we going back to the Institute?" I ask, touching my face, feeling the blood dripping from it.

"We need to lose our new friends first." Alec whirls the car around the corner as a large black SUV follows behind us. Jace leans over me, rolling down the window, sticking his waist up out of the window, and I latch onto his legs, holding him back. I attempt to keep him grounded as we whirl around the corner.

"Damn Alec, drive straight!" Jace yells, pulling a knife out of his pocket and letting it fly towards the SUV, doing it two more times and hitting two more tires. The SUV spins out and Alec whirls down two more ally ways, make sure we are not followed.

"That was impressive." I tell Jace and he shrugs.

"Don't be so sur-," he turns to look at me, shutting his window and his mouth drops, "Alec, step on it. Clary, you have glass sticking out of your eyebrow." He tells me and my eyes go wide, I reach to touch my face but Jace grabs my hand.

"Don't touch, we need to get you back to the infirmary." He tells me and Alec pulls up to the Institute.

"Get out, all of you, I'll park, let Magnus know I'm ok. I don't want him to worry." Alec tells us and the three of us hop out of the car, Jace helping me. Isabelle races inside, going to alert either Maia or Magnus that I need help in the infirmary. Jace helps me into the elevator, pulling at the piece of cloth I have tied up in my hair and putting it on my face, trying to stop the bleeding, but it doesn't really work.

"Clary!" Magnus yells, running over to me, putting his hand on my other shoulder; leading me towards the infirmary. I see Maia waiting in the doorway for me.

"Guys I have glass in my face, I can walk y'know." I say and Jace laughs. We walk together to the infirmary, Maia leads me to a cot, sitting me down.

"Do you want me to sedate you?" Maia asks and I shake my head.

"Just pull out the damn glass." I say, gritting my teeth and shutting my eyes. My hand finds Jace's as Maia and Magnus work together, pulling the glass out from either side. The two of them remove the glass, and work together to stop the bleeding. They apply some liquid bandage to seal the cuts and keep the scars from forming.

"This fucking sucks." I groan, flopping back against the cot, making me flinch when my cuts move.

"You know, I remember the first time you were brought here." Jace says and I look up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Do NOT go reminiscing down memory lane." I say and Jace pouts.

"You know, Luke said that we need to be nicer to each other. This isn't being nice to each other." He continues to pout and I put my hand on his face.

"You're twenty, stop pouting." I tell him with a smile on my face and he chuckles, standing up with a stretch.

"What did your mom say? Something about 'people aren't going to believe you when you guys get married because you guys act like you hate each other.'" Jace tells me with a smile on his face and I laugh, sitting up from the cot, standing up.

"She is assuming we are going to get married." I tell him, smiling and pushing on his chest a little bit.

"Never, if anything you'll say yes to me and stand me up at the alter." Jace tells me and I put my hand on my heart.

"I wouldn't." I tell him, and he smiles, leaning forward and kissing my nose.

"I know." He says, ruffling my hair a bit, and grabbing me by the hand, leading me out of the infirmary.

"We have a lot of explain to do to Maryse." Jace says, suppressing a laugh and I can't hold it in.

"We always have explaining to do." I say and Jace snorts.

"True, come on." Jace says as we enter the elevator and I lean back, looking at him through slightly narrowed eyes.

"What are we gonna tell her?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Might as well tell her the truth. We didn't break too many rules." Jace says and I laugh, running a hand through my hair.

"Maryse is gonna kill us." I say and Jace laughs as we leave the elevator, moving down the hallway towards Maryse's office.

"Maybe, but she loves me, so maybe not." Jace says as we reach her office and I roll my eyes.

"Well she doesn't like me very much." I say and Jace shrugs, reaching to open the door.

"She doesn't have a problem with you, you just break a lot of her rules." Jace tells me and I put my hand on his, stopping him so I can respond before he opens the door.

"So do you." I roll my eyes and he opens the door.

"Touché." He says and Maryse stands up from her desk with a smile.

"Hey guys, Clary, good to see you're ok. Listen I really don't want to drag this out and I'm sure you two don't either. I just gotta put an injury report down and you two can get on with your day. Whatever you two do." Maryse says and I smirk.

"Basically, I jumped through a glass window when we were running from the hit man. We miss calculated, expecting there to only be like ten, but then there was like thirty and we had to get out of there." I say and she nods, jotting down a few notes.

"I should probably give you a lecture about being less reckless but I've given you that lecture about a thousand times since you've been here and nothing has changed." She says and I chuckle, "bye guys, stay safe." Maryse says, giving Jace a hug and the two of us leave the room.

We walk hand and hand, moving up towards Jace and my shared apartment. Oh yeah, about that, Jace and I live together in his and Alec's old place, Alec lives with Magnus, and Simon lives in my old place with Izzy. A lot has changed in three years.

"You know, cut up face and everything, you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Jace tells me, backing me up and kicking the door shut behind him. I laugh, falling back onto the couch and he stands over me, laughing, "did that hurt?" He asks and I shrug.

"Good." He leans down, pressing his lips to my own, lying over me, propping himself up with his arm.

"Mmm." I mumble as his lips moves down my neck and I run my hands through his hair.

"I love you Clary Fray." He says and his hands make his way up under my shirt.

"I love you too Jace Herondale." I tell him, pulling his shirt off.


End file.
